De enredos y líos, ¡No estoy enamorado!
by KuroXsama
Summary: Luffy ha dejado Fucsia para vivir con su hermano mayor Ace, pero este tendrá problemas al ver que tanto a "crecido Luffy", las desventuras ahora amorosas y sexuales de Ace con su hermano lo llevaran a lugares y acciones insospechables, y todo esto de la mano de sus Verdugos/amigos Law y Kid. Parejas: AceLu, LawKid, ZoSan y muchas mas.
1. 1 Buenos comienzos un tanto desastroso

**Notas:**Hola a todos de nuevo :D

Hoy les traigo una nueva historia, si han leído otra mía se darán cuenta que no he actualizado pero prometo, pronto hacerlo, he tenido muchas cosas.

Bueno por lo que estamos aquí… adivinen? Nueva historia! Por el cumple de mi capitán favorito Luffy-Chan, honestamente, no sé como alguien no puede amarlo si es tan… * le empieza a sangrar la nariz*

Esta historia es un rol, literalmente, así que si no entienden algo no duden en reclamar, estan en su derecho, yo no he escrito esto sola, todo es gracias a mi Oneesama **SakuraChan, **ella tiene más de la mitad del crédito por esta historia.

Estosalió en que propusimos rolear una historia no me decidía entre el SanLu y el AceLu, así que al final Salió esto * señala el texto*, espero les guste.

Sin más dejo de aburrirlos con esto y a leer

* * *

**Disclaimer_: Como pueden notar sigo sin ser dueña de One piece, y eso hay que agradecerlo, si no seguro ya ni se entenderia todo es como siempre de_ Eiichiro Oda-sama y todos los que tengan derecho sobre el.**

* * *

_**De enredos y líos, ¡No estoy enamorado!**_

_**1° Buenos comienzos; un tanto desastrosos.**_

El ambiente del local se sentía asfixiante esa noche, las luces parpadean dando pie para bailar, Kid no se consideraba un hombre de bailé, solo se sentaba y bebía en la barra, para buscar una presa. ... o eso solía hacer.

Miraba la puerta de la entrada constantemente, esperando a unos hombres, cuando miro a ver al cantinero para pedir otra cerveza, sintió a alguien sentarse en la banca de alado, sonrió al descubrir a su novio y mejor amigo.

-Llegan tarde- gruño mientras el oji-gris le quitaba la botella para llevársela a su boca, sonriéndole con malicia.

-Es culpa del galán- dijo el estudiante de medicina, señalando al hombre que se había sentado a su lado. -Sabes que si no se pone chulo no sale de su departamento.-

El hombre que se había sentado, ignoro a Law, se recargo a la barra sin darle importancia a las palabras antes mencionada. El joven de pelo negro y rostro pecoso observaba detenidamente hacia la pista de baile, su mirada intentaba ubicar un nuevo blanco.

-¿De qué humor estamos hoy? Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. .. ¿Una orgia quizás? – el pelirrojo miraba al pecoso con interés, mientras de igual manera miraba a la pista de baile sin algún interés.

Kid de lo mucho que conocía a Ace, nunca le había visto en una relación estable, pero tampoco es como si lo mencionara, él era igual… hasta que volvió a ver a Law, pero ese no era el punto allí.

-Deberías buscar compañía para el rato, aunque sea más de un mes- chasqueo la lengua - estoy cansado de venir a bares, cuando puedo coger bien en casa... - miro al moreno alado de el - a menos que Trafalgar haya desarrollado un interés por el exhibicionismo.-

-Eustass-ya no digas eso, me sonrojas- dijo el moreno con fingida burla. -Pero él tiene razón Ace-ya deberías buscar compañía estable, quizá haya veces en las que no podamos acompañarte en tu búsqueda.- Law se relamió los labios al pensar en su querido pelirrojo.

El estudiante de mecánica miro al moreno pecoso, esperando una respuesta, hasta que se giro a ver bien a su novio y lo estampó en la barra para besarlo - y bien, ¿vas a quedarte como voyerista verme follar en medio de la barra o me vas a decir algo? - pronunció Kid con burla, simplemente para jugar con su amigo.

-Venga chicos, saben que no me molesta verlos follar...- soltó un suspiro. -es solo que mañana llega mi hermano pequeño a mi departamento, no es que no lo quiera, es solo que hace tiempo que no lo veo; además, extrañare esto.- en ese momento iba pasando una hermosa morena el chico le acaricio el trasero, la chica simplemente le sonrió como idiota.

Kid lo miro y solo sonrió después de verlo marchar, a seguir a la mujer esa.- soy yo o ¿Ace siempre las escoge morenas? Además se ha pasado todas la vacaciones hablando de Luffy esto, Luffy lo otro, que casi lo ahorcó por eso, y cuando llega el momento de la verdad ¿no puede pensar en lo mal que lo va a pasar cuando su hermanito venga?- habló mirando a su novio, aún lo tenía contra la barra.

-Quizá Ace-ya no está listo para tener bajo su cuidado a un humano, recuerdas lo que le paso al hámster que le regalamos, aquel que llamo Bepo.- Law comenzó a lamer el cuello de Kid. -Si mal no recuerdo le duro 2 meses vivo; eso solo porque íbamos a su departamento y le dábamos de comer.-

- ¿Crees que Luffy note la diferencia entre una empleada de limpieza y un esclavo sexual?... pobre Bepo... recuerdo que llevaste su cadáver a casa y lo abriste. .. O bueno, no creo que Luffy se muera de hambre, si Ace olvida alimentarlo seguro se lo come a él- acarició sobre el pantalón el miembro ya medio despierto del moreno - ¿cuarto oscuro o barra? -

-¿A qué te refieres por esclavo sexual? Sabes qué cuarto oscuro.- el moreno restregaba su pierna entre las piernas de Kid causando que su miembro despertara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ummm… ¿un regaló para que Ace se folle todas las noches?... Killer sabe de un lugar legal... y nos dará buen precio- jalo al moreno para conducirlo a una habitación ya muy conocido por ambos.

-No creo que a Ace-ya le agrade un esclavo sexual, él es más de una noche y ya- al llegar a la habitación Law saco la camisa roja que llevaba en ese momento Kid, lamio cada centímetro del pecho del pelirrojo, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de su amado novio.

- Dudo que lo devuelva, es algo agradecido...- se excitó cuando su novio paso su lengua por su pecho, subió la sudadera del moreno y le medio bajo los pantalones, colando un dedo por las nalgas del oji-gris - se supone que ya te tengo para evitar estos lugares, prefiero follarte en el sofá... de... la casa- sintió la lengua de su amante bajar a su miembro.

-No importa donde sea, mientras sea Eustass-ya- el moreno engullo el enorme miembro del pelirrojo degustando el delicioso líquido que escurría de este.

-Joder...- Kid sintió la deliciosa lengua y boca de su amante - desde cuándo... ahhh. ... te volviste...joder... un novio tan cariñoso y lindo. ..- jalo al moreno y lo beso con pasión reprimida y una necesidad insana.

Kid estampó al moreno en la pared, aunque parecía violento, no lo hizo con fuerza para lastimarlo, además que puso una de sus manos como amortiguarte, penetró a su amante y jadeo al sentir la deliciosa presión - joder. ..- se quedó quieto y beso cariñosamente al moreno desde su cuello hasta su boca.

**XXXX**

Nuevamente en la barra Ace buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaban, intentaba sacar de su cabeza la idea de que su hermano menor viviría a su lado a partir de mañana. Bufo, _Luffy, no sé si sea lo mejor, pero intentare cuidar de ambos._ Dijo para sí mismo, más que para otra persona, las palabras se perdieron con el sonido de la estruendosa música.

La música seguía con un volumen demasiado fuerte para cualquiera, pero el alcohol en el aire era clara muestra que a la gente no le importaba o no la sentía.

Ace aprovecharía al máximo su última noche de "soltero" ya que al llegar su hermanito veía como imposible darse esos lujos; su mirada se cruzó con la de una pelirroja despampanante, pero simplemente la ignoro.

La mujer lo miró seductoramente, incitándolo a acercarse, pero el muchacho moreno ni la miro y se fue molesta por eso, la noche empezaba a dar paso a la madrugada haciendo que el aire fuese más helado.

El frio indicaba que era hora de regresar a casa, aunque fuera domingo tenía que ir a recibir a su hermanito al aeropuerto, apenas estaba por ir a buscar a sus amigos cuando miro que de aquel ya conocido cuarto salían ambos hombres.

Kid sintió el aire frío colarse por la camisa abierta y abrazo al moreno de la cintura para calentarlos a ambos y miro hacia el frente, se encontró con Ace - ¿fue productiva tu noche?- beso el cuello de su novio mientras veía al pecoso.

-Supongo que si.- el chico se encogió de hombros después de todo esa noche solo había conseguido a una chica, quizá no había sido buena idea salir.

-No te vez muy animado Ace-ya, ¿aun te preocupa Luffy-ya?- el moreno menor observaba detenidamente los ojos negros de su amigo, podía ver la preocupación en ellos. -No te preocupes Ace-ya, serás un buen anfitrión.

-Eso espero- el chico pecoso comenzó su andar hacia la salida del bar, seguido de la pareja.

El estudiante de mecánica quiso colaborar en el tema; soltó a su novio, tomando al pecoso del cuello. -no te irá mal Luffy te adora... eres como su héroe, solo no olvides darle de comer. .. No quiero otra disección en casa- le sonrió aunque muchos hubieran tomado eso como una intimidación - ¿a qué hora hay que recoger a ese torbellino de energía?-

Salieron del local en dirección al auto de Law

-Luffy llegara a las 3 pm tengo que ser puntual así que por favor despiértenme, pueden quedarse en mi departamento esta noche- se subió al auto.

-Quería una ronda más, pero ya que te vez tan necesitado, hare una excepción por ti- el pelirrojo subió al asiento del copiloto - de todas formas yo no tengo clases hasta el miércoles, que dices Trafalgar. .. Calentamos la cama de nuestro pobre amigo - sonrió malignamente.

-Una ronda mas no estaría de sobra Eustass-ya- Law encendió el auto, se pusieron en marcha en dirección al departamento de Ace.

-Eso no será posible esta vez chicos, esa cama debe de estar preparada para Luffy.- el joven pecoso arruino las perversas ideas de sus amigos.

-Nadie dijo nada de otro cama... además la tuya me va muy bien, claro que si quieres unírtenos Ace no te costará nada- lo miro por el retrovisor - a tus vecinos les hace falta recordamos ¿no? Hace un mes que no lo hacemos en tu casa.

El camino estaba despejado y solo las leves luces de las farolas alumbraban las calles.

**XXXX**

Luffy y Ace eran originarios La Villa Fusha o Villa del Molino de Viento, pero debido que en esta no había escuelas suficientes o buenas se decidió por Makino que lo mejor sería que Luffy estudiara en la ciudad que ahora vivía Ace, esta era Sabondy. Estaba bastante lejos, y aunque la mayoría extrañaría al revoltoso de Luffy era mejor que tuviera una buena educación. Además de un problema que paso el año pasado, cuando Luffy ingreso a la preparatoria, cuando una chicha empezó a molestar al moreno.

Pero en ese momento nadie quería pensar en ello.

Luffy se despidió de Dadan y los maleantes de su pueblo, ya que de makino y el alcalde ya lo había hecho al salir de su casa, antes de encaminarse al aeropuerto, la emoción de ver a Ace lo desbordaba, hacia exactamente un año que no le veía, y la última vez que le vio fue sólo un mísero mes de vacaciones. Si quería verle.

Llego al aeropuerto a 5 minutos antes de que despegara el avión, en cuanto subió a este empezó a buscar su asiento.

**XXXX**

Su boleto le indicaba que su asiento era el 14, justo al lado de la ventanilla, cuando llego al lugar observo que estaba un chico moreno sentado al costado de su asiento.

Luffy miraba por todos lados del avión, cuando vio a un muchacho narizón observarle.

- Shishishi, ¡hola!- saludo alegre.

- Eh!?- el moreno que parado miro detenidamente a Luffy. –Hola ¿tú también viajas sólo? –intento entablar una conversación. -_Se ve muy inocente, será un viaje divertido_- pensó el moreno narigón.

-Si voy a vivir con mi hermano mayor, ¿tú, vas a verte con tú familia? - El moreno lo jalo para qué se sentarse junto a él.

-No, mi familia se queda en el pueblo; yo voy a la preparatoria ya sabes que en el pueblo no hay una escuela digna, aun menos digna de mi inteligencia- el chico se golpeó el pecho en signo de superioridad

Luffy lo miro asombrado - ¿de verdad eres tan inteligente? Debes ser un genio yo apenas pasaba mis materias, Shishishi y era porque el abuelo me molía a golpes Shishishi- se pegó más al chico - ¿en qué grado vas? -

-Debería de estar en la universidad por mi inteligencia, pero quiero vivir mi vida como un humano normal, así que iniciare en 2 año de preparatoria- el moreno parecía pavorreal enorgullecido de su plumaje.

-¿Tan inteligente eres? ¡Genial! Yo entraré a la preparatoria Gran Line, mi hermano esté año ingreso a la universidad Red Line con Torao y Kidy Shishishi- hablaba entusiasmado.

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo, yo fui aceptado en la URL, pero me negué, para entrar en le preparatoria Gran Line. ¡Quizá nos encontremos en el mismo grupo!- dijo entusiasmado el narizón.

-¡Eso sería genial! -

Las escuelas de shabondy eran muy conocidas la que mas destacaba era la universidad Red line abreviada la URL y la preparatoria Gran Line GL, ambas estaban ubicadas en el cetro de dicha ciudad, globe 26 para ser exactos y estaban una alado de la otra.

-_Estimados pasajeros se les informa que ya vamos a aterrizar, así que se recomienda bajar de manera ordenada- habló una voz de mujer por el alta voz_

-El viaje fue más corto de lo que pensé. Por cierto yo soy el Gran Usopp!- el chico le extendió su mano al menor

Luffy la acepto rápidamente sin prestarle mucha atención, y salió como rayo cuando el avión aterrizó, olvidando presentarse y el nombre del chico.

-Ace, Ace quiero ver a Ace!- canto mientras entraba al aeropuerto después de bajar de las escaleras del avión.

**XXX**

Kid estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde cuando Law se levantó al baño y vio el reloj despertándolos. Estaba escuchando una y otra vez los insultos de Ace porque iba a llegar tarde.

-Calmante, maldita sea, nada nos dice que Luffy ya llego... si no te hubiera marcado al móvil- dijo exasperado viendo a su amigo de un lado al otro buscando las malditas llaves del auto.

-Ace-ya deja de dar vueltas como loco, yo tengo las llaves en mi chaqueta- el estudiante de medicina señalo la chaqueta que estaba acomodada en el sofá.

-Una cosa menos, si yo manejo te aseguro que llegaremos en unos 15 minutos- indirectamente Kid le recordó a Ace que él no podía manejar por su enfermedad de narcolepsia.

Salió de la casa siendo seguido a prisa por Ace y Law.

El trió de chicos subió al auto de Law, el joven médico conducía, el pelirrojo de copiloto y un Ace dormido en la parte trasera. -Era más que obvio que Ace-ya no podría estar despierto- se burlo.

Kid mal miro a su novio - sigo diciendo que era mejor que yo condujera- se quejó y miró a ver a su "carga" de atrás - creo que el lado bueno de esto es que no lo escucharé quejarse-

-Sabes que no dejare que conduzcas a mi amado- Law acaricio el volante de su adorado auto amarillo y negro.

- ¿Ahora tendrás una tendencia por la objetofilia? y me engañarás con tu auto- contestó escéptico.

- Dobla a la derecha estamos a una calle del aeropuerto-

-¿celoso?- el pelinegro acoto las indicaciones de Kid; al final del camino se podía ver el aeropuerto

-No realmente, pensé que si llegara el momento te volverías zoofilico más que otra cosa-

Escuchó al pecoso golpearse con él techo, al parecer había despertado.

- Ya llegamos- le dijo

-Luffy!- grito al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Apenas se habían parqueado el pecoso bajo corriendo directo a la sala de espera.

-Vaya, creo que debimos dejarlo dormir mas.- decía Law cerrando lo mejor posible su precioso auto negro/amarillo.

**XXX**

El moreno llevaba esperando casi una hora a Ace, estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero su móvil se quedó sin carga, además no conocía su número de memoria para hablarle desde un teléfono del aeropuerto.

- ¿dónde estará Ace?- hizo un puchero y se aconcho más a la silla fría.

Miro a todos lados buscándolo mientras comía un chocolate de la máquina expendedora de golosinas.

Mientras tanto Ace corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. -LUFYY!- gritaba por todo el camino; sin importarle que todo el mundo le mirara como a un loco desesperado que intentaba detener a su amado de irse lejos de él.

Le pareció escuchar una voz giro su vista dirigiéndola hacia donde provenía el sonido, pudo ver a Ace; venia corriendo, estaba todo sudado y despeinado, solo al verle allí se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia él, tirándolo al piso en el proceso, colgándose de su cuello.

- ¡Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace quería verte!-

-Oye Luffy, me estas ahorcando.- el mayor pedía que se le quitara de encima, pero sus manos lo tenían atrapado por la cintura, era algo que hacia inconscientemente.

Luffy hizo un puchero pero no lo soltó - Qué malo, has tardado mucho Ace- se separó apenas, sólo para verlo a la cara, aún colgado a él como un koala.

**XXXX**

Kid los miraba cansadamente - si no los conociera está sería una escena de amor meloso - los señalo, esperando a una distancia prudente con Trafalgar, dándoles espacio.

-Eustass-ya porque no me tratas con tanto cariño eh?- Law pellizco una de las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-Yo no tengo complejo de hermano, además creo que ni te gustaría que la metiera ahora ¿no? - lo abrazo por la cintura.

-tienes razón, aquí no, pero esta mi precioso auto- Law se pegó más al cuerpo de Kid.

**XXXX**

-He tardado porque los estúpidos de Law y Kid se quedaron dormidos, les pedí que me despertaran, pero se desvelaron.- Ace miraba de reojo a sus compañeros que ya habían comenzado a estar de cariñosos.

Luffy miro sobre el hombro de Ace y vio a sus dos amigos más cercanos, separándose de Ace enseguida yendo a tirar al piso a Torao y Kid.

- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo! De verdad los extrañe shishishi- se pegó al cuerpo de Law abrazándolo por la cintura. - ¿entonces tuvieron una pijamada en casa de Ace?, que tanto comieron que no durmieron shishi, ¡yo quiero! - sonrió inocentemente el moreno.

-Mugiwara-ya- le dijo Law llamándolo por su antiguo apodo, ese sobrenombre se lo puso Ace cuando en las vacaciones, había traído una foto de Luffy con un sombrero de paja, él consideraba que le quedaba a la perfección. -No hicimos una pijamada, fue algo más... privado- miro de reojo a Kid.

- ahhh, ¿entonces que hicieron?-cuestionaba con más insistencia e inocencia.

Kid lo miraba entre el escepticismo y la alegría, realmente no había cambiado para nada desde la última vez que le vio, sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ace, porque no le cuentas tu a Luffy nuestra noche-

Luffy miró a ver a su hermano emocionado a que le contará que habían hecho esa noche

-Emmm bueno... veras... ellos... nosotros... ¡aahhhh ya recordé que te compre un pastel!- el pecoso zanco el tema de forma olímpica, comenzó su andar hacia la salida, paso al lado de Kid y susurro -me las pagaras-

-¡pastel! Yo quiero- babeo el moreno, se colgó del brazo de Ace, olvidando su equipaje.

- Ne, ne, Ace ¿de qué es el pastel? -

- Había olvidado lo divertido que era molestar a Ace, con lo inocente que es Luffy, crees que algún día alguien le quite la " inocencia" - vio a su novio ir por las maletas y volver junto a él.

-quizá- dijo su compañero- pero tal vez sea dentro de mucho tiempo.-

Ace estaba feliz de tener a su lindo hermanito a su lado, le miraba, su enorme sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba ver en él. -No sé qué sabor es el pastel, pero sé que te gustara.- le dijo guiándolo hacia el auto de Law.

Luffy tomó inconsciente la mano de su hermano, entrelazándola con la suya, mientras imaginaba diferentes tipos de pasteles, le sonreía y contaba lo que había hecho en el avión y del súper inteligente chico de nariz larga.

**XXX**

Venía caminando bastante atrás con Law y las maletas que ahora ayudaba a cargar.

-¿pasara alguien a través de ese hermano sobre protector y posesivo? - miró a ver a su novio.

-¡El gran puño de fuego! no sé si alguien se anime, ¿recuerdas lo que le paso a la chica que intento seducir a su hermanito?- Law recordó la escena de una chica peli-naranja que en la última visita se quería tirar al pequeño Luffy.

- Era una puta, además dudo que haya alguien decente para ese revoltoso niño-menciono kid.

**XXXX**

- oye Ace... Torao y Kiddy están muy cerca... paso algo - pregunto mirándolos curiosamente ya en el auto.

-Ellos... están... en un proyecto! si eso. jeje es un proyecto de la universidad- el pelinegro mayor trato de excusarse para no decirle la verdad de sus compañeros.

-Eso es Mugiwara-ya, un proyecto de familia.- Law intento no reírse.

El coche empezó a andar el pelirrojo miro a ver por el espejo al moreno menor.

-si Mugiwara...somos una familia. ..- no pudo evitarlo más; Kid se echo a reír - Trafalgar es mi esposa. ..- menciono entre risas el pelirrojo.

-querido no digas eso, me sonrojas- Law secundo la broma de su novio, tomo la mano de Kid acariciándola suavemente.

Luffy los miro atentos buscando el punto clave de lo que hacían.

- Ummm, o entonces Torao te prepara toda la comida que quieras Kidy?

Sólo suspiro ante el apodo infantil de Luffy - si me hace de comer. ... - acarició la mano de su novio y la acercó para besarla -Ace sabe que tanto "cocina" Trafalgar... dile que te lo explique.

-¡No hablemos de eso! el proyecto es de ellos, a nosotros no nos incumbe, mejor dime como te fue en el viaje que dice el viejo y Dadan?- Ace se concentró en hacer que Luffy se olvidara del tema de sus compañeros.

Luffy se olvidó completamente del "proyecto"; miró a su hermano - Dadan está bien, solo dijo " lárgate de una vez mocoso, tu igual nos abandonas" y se puso a llorar pero está bien... o eso creo Shishishi, el abuelo no lo sé, escape antes de que llegará, pero escuche de makino y el alcalde que tenía una misión en jaya-

-ese viejo siempre fuera de casa, aún recuerdo la golpiza que me propino cuando le dije que estudiaría fuera del pueblo.-

El menor escucho atento a su hermano y recordó el día en que su abuelo casi mata a Ace por estudiar fuera del pueblo, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa... no quiero recordar cuando el abuelo me molía a golpes por reprobar matemáticas- se acercó al asiento del conductor - Torao y tu como vas ¿sigues siendo un genio? -

-No sé si sea un genio Mugiwara-ya, mi especialidad es la medicina, cuando quieras puedo "ayudarte" con lo que quieras. Recuerdas a Bepo? aun vive en mi casa.- dijo sonriente el joven estudiante de medicina.

-Oye ese animal no debe de verlo Luffy- dijo molesto el hermano mayor de este.

- ¿Pero, por qué? - se quejo el moreno - Bepo era el hámster blanco de Ace ¿verdad?- lo recordó sonriendo -seguro ya creció mucho!- luffy sonrió emocionado imaginando al hámster de tamaño gigante.

El pelirrojo se río por el diálogo de luffy - si ha "crecido" te lo aseguró -

-¿Por cierto querido, tu padre sabe donde pasaste la noche?- cuestiono Law al pelirrojo, dejando de lado el tema anterior.

Kid parpadeo varias veces, tratando de entender la palabra " querido" y luego sólo se encogí de hombros ante el apodo extraño de su novio.

- Solo le dije al anciano que estaría con Ace...aunque no me ha llamado debe estar ocupado con un nuevo barco o algo-respondió al cuestionamiento de su novio.

El camino continuo sin más novedades, Luffy se pego al brazo de Ace quedando ambos dormidos uno a causa de lo cansado del viaje y el otro por la narcolepsia.

- me atrevería a decir que se ven lindos. .. Pero sería impropio de mi- bajo del auto el pelirrojo decidiéndose entre despertar a los hermanos D. o dejarlos dormir un poco más.

-Lo acabas de decir Eustass-ya, quizá debamos dejarlos dormir un poco mas... podemos usar el tiempo- Law se acerco a su novio pasando el dedo índice por el pecho del mayor -entonces que dices Eustass-ya- la voz de Law sonaba seductora.

- me interesa. .. Pero pensé que la propuesta de hacerlo en el auto era la primordial. - estrecho con sus manos la cintura del oji-gris.

-¡Hey par de tortolos! ayúdenme a bajar a Luffy- la voz del pelinegro pecoso hizo que ambos chicos giraran su vista hacia el auto.

-Sera mas tarde en el auto- susurro al oído de Kid, le planto un suave beso en el lóbulo; se separo de su novio para tomar dirección al auto.

- deberías dejar de interrumpir a la gente tks...- habló molesto él pelirrojo mirando al moreno pecoso- que tu no tengas con quien pasártela bien, no significa que los demás tampoco- suspiro cansado.

-_es una promesa_.- se dijo así mismo al ver a su novio ir a ayudar, el prefirió subir al departamento.

Law tomo las maletas de su amado auto, sus compañeros ya llevaban dirección al departamento. -Acaso nadie piensa ayudarme con esto?- pregunto al aire el pelinegro mayor.

**XXX**

Kid se tiro al sofá más por capricho que por cansancio mientras veía por la puerta.

El departamento consistía en 6 piezas, el recibidor, de allí pasaba a la sala con dos sofás , una televisión bastante costoso y bueno equipo de sonido y una mesita de café, la cocina de alado con un refrigerador excesivamente grande y lleno de comida que lo conectaba con la barra desayunadora y de un lado el comedor solo con una mesa sencilla de madera con 4 sillas de las cuales solo se ocupaban 3 normalmente y por la parte de atrás 2 habitaciones con baño compartido, una de ellas solía utilizarla Kid y Law las muchas veces que se quedaban, pero ahora ya no sería posible y un estudio que hacía más que nada función de bodega improvisada.

**XXX**

Luffy seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada.

-Debió tener una viaje muy cansado- dijo Ace mirando el rostro dormido de Luffy.

El moreno menor dio un bostezo y se pego más al asiento para evitar caerse inconsciente.

Law bajaba las maletas del auto y Ace aun no se dignaba a ayudar.

-Saben el que sea mayor que ustedes no les da el derecho de dejarme todo el trabajo pesado.- dijo Law dejando todas las maletas del pequeño Luffy en el piso, en esos momentos se sentía usado por los demás chicos.

El moreno menor cayo del asiento cuando Law bajo la ultima maletas, por el peso que fue retirado y despertó enseguida.

-¿Ya llegamos? y ¿la comida? tengo hambre- se quejo.

-¡jajajaja!- rieron el médico y su hermano al ver el rostro de Luffy.

-El refrigerador está lleno, puedes servirte lo que quieras Luffy- Ace le señalo la dirección al edificio.

Luffy corrió hacia la puerta del edificio para llegar al departamento a pesar de no saber cual era, por su parte Law dejo las maletas en el piso junto a su auto indignado ya que nadie lo ayudaba a subirlas, no era su obligación de todas formas.

**XXX**

Kid se paro del sofá y fue en dirección al refrigerador por una cerveza. Buscaba pero no encontraba ni una, solo un montón de carne y comida variada, para preparar.

**XXX**

-EY! Espera luffy!- grito el pecoso, pero el menor ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras. -Nunca me escucha- bufo con resignación.

-Ace-ya, debes ayudarme con esto- señalo las maletas del chico recién llegado.

-Lo siento Law, debo de ir a buscarlo o se perderá.- sin decir más nada, corrió tras su querido hermano menor.

Una pequeña vena resalto en la frente del joven médico, signo notable de su molestia. Tomo las maletas siguiendo el camino de los dos hermanos hacia el departamento; resignado.

**XXX**

Kid no necesitaba tener buen oído para escuchar los gritos de Luffy por los pasillos del edifico buscando el departamento, suspiro, le iba a golpear, él era el único con derecho de fastidiar a los vecinos cuando follaba con Law allí.

Salió y se quedo en la puerta ya pasaría corriendo ese torbellino de problemas, y ni un día llevaba allí.

Por su parte el recién llegado corría por lo que parecía ser el tercer piso sin encontrar el departamento, se paro tratando de oler comida deliciosa.

-¡Luffy!- gritaba por los pasillos del complejo de departamentos un chico pelinegro con pecas en su rostro. _-¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía después del viaje?-_ se cuestiono el joven.

Law por su parte simplemente ignoro a los gritos y subió con las maletas, más molesto por ser ignorado que por cargarlas, pero él decidió subir por el elevador, marco el 5° piso.

Cuando llego aun no había rastros de los dos morenos D. su novio esperaba en la puerta con mal humor.

Kid se volvió a ver directo al ascensor; el elevador se abrió y sonrió al ver a su novio salir de él. Se acerco a ayudarlo con las maletas.

-Eustass-ya ¿esperabas por mi?- el moreno se acerco seductoramente con todo y maletas en mano.

- puede ser...- lo beso y le quito todas las maletas - creo que tendremos competencia para fastidiar a los vecinos de Ace ahora...- hizo referencia al escandaloso de Luffy, entraron al departamento, aun escuchaba los gritos del moreno.

-¿Acaso los fastidiábamos?- el moreno puso su dedo índice en la barbilla como pensando, pero obviamente fingiendo.

-digamos que es mi segundo "deporte" favorito- le miro lujuriosamente.

**XXX**

Luffy se detuvo mas por querer orientarse que por cansancio, aun no ubicaba el departamento - me pregunto si será mejor volver con todos... y preguntarlo-

-Luffy, por fin te detienes- el mayor se detuvo junto al menor, lo tomo de la mano para así guiarlo al departamento y dejara de girar sin rumbo, los vecinos no le importaban, después de tanto escuchar lo escandalosos que eran sus compañeros ya no le parecía nada nuevo un ruidito mas.

-Debes de esperar a que tu hermano te guie, aun no conoces este lugar.- Ace regaño a su pequeño hermano, el rostro de Luffy se escondió entre su fleco, sabía que había hecho mal, pero es que estaba emocionado.

Luffy sintió que lo tomaban de la mano y miro a su adorado hermano - ¿dónde estabas Ace?- hizo un puchero y carita de perrito regañado y se dejo guiar por el mayor - lo siento no era mi intención- susurro apenado.

Por alguna extraña razón las mejillas de Ace se sentían calientes, el tacto con las suaves manos de su hermanito era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese tocado antes, su corazón se acelero. -_quizá sea por haber corrido tras de este idiota_- pensó sin mirar a su acompañante.

Luffy no podía mirar a su hermano a la cara, pero se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que le buscara por todos lados, se propuso no causarle más problemas – Ace...- le hablo - ya dije que lo siento…- no recibió respuesta por parte de su hermano.

Luffy llego a la puerta del que parecía ser el departamento de su hermano, en la puerta resaltaba el numero 5 con letras doradas, por dentro escucho ruidos "raros".

-será que Torao y kidy esten adentro_-_ pregunto en un susurro lastimero.

-Si hubieras esperado abríamos subido por el elevador y no por las escaleras, es evidente que ellos ya están dentro.- le recrimino al pequeño, pero sin sonar molesto. -Descuida, ya estamos aquí y es lo que importa.- se giro a ver el rostro de su hermanito, al verle detenidamente se dio cuenta de que pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos negros, esto le causo que el rojo de la grana se apoderara de su rostro.

Luffy le miro por fin la cara, entré avergonzado por mostrarle ese tipo de rostro triste al saber que le causaba problemas desde el primer día de su llegada, si darse cuenta se soltó de su agarre, inconscientemente.

La puerta del departamento se abrió detrás de ellos -La comida esta dentro Luffy-ya- era Law quien había abierto la puerta arruinado el dulce y empalagoso momento.

Luffy al escuchar esas dulces palabras de la boca de Law se le iluminaron los ojos y voló adentro del departamento en el camino se llevo a Kid al suelo que iba a ver qué hacia el médico. Olvidando su tristeza y culpa.

-Será idiota, ese mocoso- se levantaba el estudiante de mecánica.

_-Fue mi imaginación o interrumpí algo importante-_ se cuestionaba el médico. -Ace-ya entra o tu remolino se acabara todo- se dirigió al joven pecoso que aun estaba mirando al piso con el rostro tan rojo como tomate.

Luffy engullía todo lo que estaba en la barra desayunadora, aun sin llegar al refrigerador sin prestarles atención a los mayores, Kid pasó por la puerta, yendo a comprar cerveza, mientras miraba extrañado al pecoso.

-¿Paso algo?- lo cuestiono y miro al médico.

-No estoy seguro- respondió -¿Vas a algún sitio?- le pregunto.

Ace paso de largo a sus amigos en dirección a Luffy, su cabeza estaba agachada; no miro a ninguno de los hombres que estaban en la puerta, escondiendo así el tono de su rostro.

- Voy por unas cervezas - se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente, paso de largo al moreno tatuado, necesitaba sentir el líquido amargo de la bebida.

A pesar de comer todo el moreno dejaba un poco de toda la comida para sus anfitriones.

Law y Kid dejaron solos a los hermanos ya que decidieron ir por algo de alcohol para celebrar, aunque lo hicieron más para su propio beneficio, más que nada, al volver se incorporaron a la cena, engullendo lo poco que el pequeño Luffy había reservado para ellos.

Kid había traído un six pack del cual 3 cervezas fueron suyas, 2 de Ace y una Law que no era afecto a la bebida realmente, pero se fumo cuatro cigarrillos de la cajetilla. Tampoco era afecto a ellos pero lo hizo porque tenía ganas de algunos. Rara vez fumaba por decir que fumaba, solía fumar una o dos veces cada 6 meses Podía parecer que ellos eran unos irresponsables raros, pero jamás le darían a fumar o beber nada a Luffy que no fuera acorde a su edad, mucho menos hablar de llevarlo a un bar. Ace los mataría si lo mencionaran siquiera. Tampoco era de su interés hacerlo.

Law fue el primero en levantarse para irse ya que tenía prácticas en la mañana al día siguiente, Kid lo siguió despidiéndose agitando su mano.

Ace por fin después de todo el día tocaba por primera vez las maletas de Luffy llevándolas a la que sería ahora su habitación, el pensar que en esa cama sus amigos hacían sus "cosas" le incomodaba un poco, pero Luffy no lo sabía y si no lo sabía no había pasado -Muy bien Luffy, dormirás en esta habitación; acomoda tu ropa en el closet y si necesitas algo mas házmelo saber, estaré en la habitación adjunta- el pecoso dejo las cosas en el piso de la habitación, al salir rápido por no estar a solas con su hermano debido al percance de la tarde, salió como alma que lleva el diablo sin percatarse de que Luffy no estaba en la habitación.

Este se había quedado dormido en la sala, pero el pecoso no podía saberlo ya que se había metido en su habitación.

- carne... más carne- hablaba dormido el moreno abrazando una almohada que había tomado del piso. Mientras la babeaba.

**XXX**

En su habitación Ace se preparaba para dormir, no es como si tuviera que hacer todo un ritual, solo cepillaba sus dientes, se sacaba la ropa para quedar solo en bóxers; era su gusto el dormir de esa forma, preparo su cama y se acostó para así perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Luffy se despertó con ganas de ir al baño, no sabía qué hora era, pero aun era de noche o eso le indicaba el frío que sentía, abrazo más la almohada y busco a tropicios el dichoso baño.

Cuando terminó aún con el sueño que traía vio un bulto en unas de las habitaciones y se subió a la cama dejando la almohada en el piso, mientras se quitaba toda su ropa dejándola regada, solo se quedó con los bóxer.

Abrazo el cuerpo de Ace inconsciente, subiéndose en el proceso a su pecho.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Aquí acabamos el capitulo numero 1 o introducción, como quieran velo, la historia ya tiene terminado unos 4 capis, con la edición, solo falta subirlo, las actualizaciones serán los lunes o viernes, dependiendo de cómo este mi tiempo.

Sin más los dejo y espero leerlos en el próximo capi. **SakuraChan** y yo los esperamos :D


	2. 2 Nuevos amigos & nuevos problemas

_**Notas:**_Bueno, hola como estan? Aqui empezamos el capitulo 2 espero les guste como a mi hacerlo, agradecimientos de nuevo a _**SakuroOneeSama**_ por ser la mejor y ayuradrme en mas de la mitad de esta historia

sin mas los dejo a leer!

* * *

_**2° Nuevos amigos & nuevos problemas.**_

El sol de la mañana indicaba que era hora de despertar, pequeños rayos del cuerpo celeste se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación del pecoso, eso no le molestaba, ya que ese era su despertador, giro un poco para espabilar, estiro sus piernas; una de ellas se atoro con algo e inmediatamente reacciono, un peso le impedía moverse con la libertad de siempre; giro su cabeza y ahí estaba la causa del problema, Luffy estaba encima de él.

Luffy seguía durmiendo sin importarle nada, solo se pego más al calor que sentía, inconsistente tratando de "eliminar" una luz que amenazaba su sueño.

_-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?-_ pensó el mayor, intento salir de la cama pero el agarre de Luffy era bastante fuerte, a pesar de ser pequeño tenía mucha fuerza en sus brazos, no es como si Ace fuera débil, pero no quería lastimarlo.

El moreno menor en su inconsciencia sentía los movimientos de Ace, pero él estaba tan dormido que no sabía que era su hermano, en su sueño un pedazo de carne intentaba alejarte de él, así que la apretó contra su pecho y la mordió fuertemente, su estomago clamaba por comida.

El moreno mayor no pudo evitar gritar ante el mordisco, se levanto de golpe aventando con fuerza a Luffy este cayó de cabeza al piso, mientras Ace sobaba frenéticamente la zona afectada.

-¡Pero qué diablos te sucede! -le grito al menor que estaba en el piso

-Auch!- se sobo Luffy la cabeza - porque gritas Ace, tengo sueño y hambre, eres malo, ¡me has tirado de la cama!- empezó a reclamar el menor y el sueño le volvió, pero fue reemplazado casi inmediatamente por hambre, su estomago gruño - Ace comida- se levanto y se tiro sobre su hermano exigiendo su vital fuente de energía-

El contacto con el cuerpo de Luffy causo un fuerte sonrojo en Ace, intentando zafarse inmediatamente.

-Oye ¡suéltame!- tiraba de los brazos del menor, jalando hacia arriba y abajo sin obtener resultado. El recuerdo de que Luffy había dormido con él, en la misma cama le agito más su corazón, colorándose completamente de rojo.

El menor hizo un puchero ante la rara actitud de Ace, de no proveerlo de comida y querer soltarse de su agarre.

-deja de moverte tanto Ace, ¡me vas a lastimar!- se quejo mientras se alejaba de su hermano lentamente notando su cara roja - ¿te ha dado fiebre Ace?- pregunto preocupado, llevando su mano a la frente del pecoso.

-No, estoy bien.- Ace tomo la mano de Luffy separándola de su frente. Al mirarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban en ropa interior, le observaba con detenimiento, aquel niño pequeño que había cuidado ya no eran tan pequeño ahora tenía un cuerpo musculoso aunque no exageradamente, inconscientemente su mano no soltaba la del menor.

Luffy parpadeo varias veces, Ace parecía hacer cosas "misteriosas" como él las autodenominaba, a lo inexplicable - Ace...- se acerco más a su cara - me estas escuchando, quiero comer- suplico - no hay nada en el refrigerador... ¿recuerdas?-

El moreno menor noto entonces la mordida en el cuello de su hermano - Ace ¡han intentado comerte! – afirmo divertido y preocupado.

-¡Idiota has sido tú el que intento comerme!- exasperado por el "genial" comentario de su hermano por fin soltó la mano del menor, se bajo de la cama, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Su hermano tenía razón tenía hambre y debía de preparar el desayuno.

- Yo no te comería, ¡aunque supieras rico!- grito el menor metiéndose en el baño.

**XXX**

Law aparco en el estacionamiento y subió por el acensar, apenas cuando este se abrió podía escuchar los gritos de Luffy y Ace, solo dio un bostezo, en una de sus manos traía una bolsa con comida, para calentar en el microondas, ni se digno a tocar y entro, además de que tenia una de las única dos copias la llave, vio al moreno ver por el refrigerador sin encontrar nada.

-Se acabo todo tan pronto- pregunto sentándose en unas de las sillas de la barra desayunadora.

-Ayer estaba lleno, pero nos terminamos todo el mismo día, no creí que se acabaría.- Ace buscaba en las alacenas, por lo menos para encontrar galletas. Pero solo había café, azúcar y boronas de una bolsa de pan.

El médico le paso la bolsa al moreno - hazme café, te he traído algo, además yo lo compre- señalo el frasco de café.

Luffy se bañaba sin ganas, tenía mucha hambre, cuando volvió a la habitación de Ace no encontró sus cosas y se fue a la cocina, solo traía una pequeña toalla amarada a su cintura.

-Ace, no encuentro mis cosas- se quejo- cuando observo bien vio al moreno medico allí - ¡yo! Torao-

-Hey Mugiwara-ya, no deberías de pasearte así.- le señalo la toalla que cubría sus partes. -Por cierto Ace-ya, pasaste una buena noche.- el chico le sonrió burlón señalándole la marca roja en el cuello.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Law?- se quejo el pecoso.

-Ace, mis cosas- volvió a repetir el moreno ignorando el cometario de Law. Por su parte el médico se señalo así mismo la parte donde Ace tenía una mordida muy notoria y roja aun, le sonrió con burla y malicia.

-¡Están en tu habitación, si me hubieras escuchado ayer sabrías que están ahí!- dijo molesto el mayor, sin mirar a Luffy y buscando un espejo para ver lo que Law intentaba mostrarle.

Llego frente al microondas y miro que en su cuello había una muy notoria marca roja, típica de un chupete -¡No puede ser!- se llevo las manos al cuello, el jamás había tenido una marca de ese tipo, era una cosa que nuca había dejado que alguien le hiciera.

Luffy asintió con el cabeza, no muy convencido accedió a buscar sus cosas, encontrando las maletas en el otro cuarto y sacando todo haciendo un desorden en el proceso, encontró su uniforme, este consistía en un pantalón y saco azul pavo, una camisa escolar blanca y la corbata de color verde, se la puso encima sin anudarla.

Después fue a lavarse los dientes, para terminar de alistarse.

**XXX**

En la cocina Law sonriera maliciosamente - y bien ¿quien ha tenido el honor de ser la primera persona en darle una " marca" al famoso puño de fuego Ace?- Law en toda su vida de conocer al moreno desde la infancia y adolescencia nunca jamás había dejado que alguien le "marcara" por nada del mundo.

El rostro de Ace se coloreo nuevamente de rojo al recordar que había sido su pequeño hermanito quien le había dado semejante marca. -Fue...- su rostro subió más el color rojo, ese día ya había tenido varias veces el color rojo en su rostro. -Lu...lu...-No pudo terminar la frase porque Law se estaba atacando de risa.

-No me digas que el pequeño Mugiwara-ya fue quien te hizo esa obra de arte.- se reía imaginando la escena.

-¿te ha confundido con comida?- rio levemente recordando los días en los que dormían juntos, él se había llevado varios golpes de Ace y Luffy y una que otra mordida del menor - ¿no me dijiste que dormirían juntos? y aun así nos quitaste la cama a Eustass-ya y a mí, no te creía capaz de eso Ace - fingió drama el médico.

-No es lo que piensas.- se exaspero. -el se metió a mi cama por la noche- intento explicar. -jamás dormiría con Luffy, no soy como ustedes.- dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.

Law alzo sus cejas de manera escéptica - yo dormiría con Mugiwara-ya... mientras no me golpee- se encogió de hombros, el hablaba de dormir realmente, ya que Luffy no sería una mala compañía, era una de las pocas personas por no decir únicas con las que Law compartiría cama, claro estaba Ace y Kid, pero con Kid sería otra cosa.

- ¿Y cómo somos nosotros? según tú Ace-ya- bebió su café.

-¿Como que dormirías con él?, tu no engañarías a Kid y sabes a lo que me refiero, él es muy inocente para esas cosas.- las palabras las decía acelerado y aun con el rostro como la grana.

Al escuchar eso, el médico se hecho a reír -de que hablas tú Ace-ya... Ya he dormido contigo, déjame decirte que babeas y golpeas constantemente y no me quejo...- Law lo miro acusadoramente - acaso pensaste que el "dormir" del que hablo es distinto...-

Ace se giro rápidamente, resbalándose a causa de que aun estaba descalzo, se miro detenidamente dándose cuenta de que aun estaba semidesnudo, por extraño que pareciera se sentía incomodo, muchas veces había estado así frente a Law y Kid, pero el pensar que su hermanito le mirara le causaba escozor.

El menor de los hermanos D entro por la puerta y se sentó junto al médico, se aconcho más a la barra al ver a su hermano tirado en el piso -¿pasa algo Ace?- observo al moreno a lado de él por respuestas- creo que Ace está actuando raro- dijo en tono confidencial, pero aun así lo escucho el pecoso.

Ace se paro instantáneamente al oír la voz de Luffy, salió corriendo a su habitación para vestirse. -No te preocupes Mugiwara-ya está creciendo- le dijo el médico al pequeño.- _Hay algo extraño en Ace-ya-_ pensaba mientras bebía su café.

El menor no le dio más importancia a lo que hacía su hermano, empezó a comer lo que había traído Law sin saberlo, mientras el médico bebía su café desinteresadamente, pero pensando en el comportamiento impropio de su amigo, no entendía que le pasaba, pero estaba seguro que lo descubriría.

Luffy termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su comida, se lavo las manos en el fregadero y se puso a hablar con Torao de nada en especial, mientras esperaba a su hermano

**XXX**

Ace estaba en su habitación colocándose su ropa. Se miro al espejo al terminar de vestirse, observo con detenimiento la marca roja de su cuello. -_Esto será un problema-_ acaricio la herida suavemente pensando en Luffy. Su mente se perdió un instante, pero así como se fue regresó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Salió de su habitación portando su camisa abrochada hasta arriba, una corbata muy bien atada, cosa que jamás hacia, el nunca usaba corbata, ni cerraba por completo sus camisas, ni mucho menos usaba saco. -Si ya están listos vayámonos- se dirigió a ambos chicos que estaban en la barra de la cocina.

Law lo miro entre la risa y la lástima - ¿de verdad irás así? niño del monasterio.- se burlo y lo siguió para ir al auto.

- Ace vistes raro- se río Luffy tomando su mochila.

-¡Dejen de burlarse!- grito enojado, salió del departamento en dirección al elevador. -Ace-ya tendrá un caluroso día- dijo Law al recordar que ese día estaba destinado a ser uno de los días más calurosos del año, según las noticias se esperaban 39°.

Todos subieron al coche está vez Luffy fue copiloto, el trascurso en el auto fue relativamente rápido, las preparatoria y universidad estaban a 25 minutos en automóvil, Law paro su coche a una calle de la escuela de Luffy.

- es en la esquina, no te pierdas - soltó Law esperando a que Luffy bajara - hoy me toca clases hasta tarde así que no podre llevarte, pero le diré a Eustass-ya que venga por ti-

-Oye porque lo bajas aquí, ¿si las escuelas están juntas?- cuestión el pecoso al conductor, eran las primeras palabras que decía en todo el trayecto. -Eso es porque tengo que estacionar lejos, recuerda que están reparando el estacionamiento de la universidad- respondió Law sin darle importancia a la queja de Ace.

Luffy ignora a su hermano igual que a Torao y bajo alegremente - entendido, los veo en la tarde Torao, Ace- se despidió y empezó a correr donde le señalo el médico.

**XXX**

Por el otro lado Mihawk aparcada el auto enfrente de la entrada de la escuela - es todo recto Zoro, frente a ti esta el camino- habló el padre de un chico peli verde, era la milésima vez que le indicaba el camino ese mes.

-Ya lo sé ¡no soy idiota!, no me perderé.- el joven bufo molesto, su padre creía que no sabía llegar a la puerta de la escuela, se bajo del auto y camino recto hacia la puerta, Mihawk sonrió complacido de ver a su hijo llegar con bien a la puerta de la escuela ya podía dejar de preocuparse.

El hombre conocido por el apodo de ojo de halcón en el kendo, prendió el motor del auto, se retiro, al menos su hijo había logrado entrar a la escuela ese día.

**XXXX**

Luffy corría por los jardines buscando la entrada de la escuela ya que la principal parecía en reparación; divisó a un joven peli verde a lo lejos, tenía un cabello de un tono genial, o eso pensó.

-Muy bien ahora iré directo al salón de clases- miro una hoja. - aquí dice salón 5, ja, eso es fácil- comenzó a caminar sin pensar siquiera como llegar al lugar.

El peli verde miraba por todas partes, se rasco la cabeza- creo que la escuela se volvió a mover- se quejo - no encuentro la entrada-

Luffy se acerco al joven alegremente - ¿oye sabes dónde está la entrada?, me perdí shishi- pregunto despreocupado, solo faltaban unos cinco minutos para que empezaran las clases, pero eso al moreno le daba igual, mientras llegara estaba bien.

Al chico peli verde le surco una pequeña gota de sudor por la sien, sabía que estaba perdido pero no podía evidenciarlo frente a ese chico que le pedía ayuda. -¡Claro que se donde esta! sigue todo derecho por ese camino.- le señalo un camino que daba directo a una enorme pared.

El moreno miro hacia la dirección que se le indico el joven de cabellos verdes y parpadeo varias veces viendo la pared - podría ser que... tu igual estés perdido? shishi- rio con ganas Luffy mientras miraba por todos lados poder ubicarse.

-¡Cállate!- grito exasperado por la burla del moreno. -Yo buscare el salón 5- dijo para sí más que para Luffy. Comenzó a caminar hacia la pared que anteriormente le había señalado al moreno.

-¿Tu también estas en el salón 5?... ¿Eres de primero, segundo, tercero?- pregunto Luffy siguiéndole a pesar de su parecer falta de orientación, el sabia que cada grado tenía seis salones en esa escuela o algo así le había comentado Torao la noche anterior, en su antigua escuela Luffy pertenecía al 1-3 ahora era al 2-5.

-¿Oye me estas escuchado?- pregunto el menor para asegurarse que ese joven lo haya escuchado.

-Deja de seguirme niño, soy de 2- Contesto molesto el chico peli verde. Se detuvo en seco, giro a ver al moreno que estaba detrás de él -¿me seguirás a donde vaya?- le cuestiono.

-¡Sí!- contestó sin vacilación rápidamente el moreno - yo igual estoy en segundo y parece que estamos en el mismo salón, shishishi, pero soy nuevo, me llamo Luffy por cierto, tu cabello es genial- le extendió la mano, ignorando en mal humor el otro muchacho.

-Tsk, yo también soy nuevo.- miro la mano del moreno. -me llamo Roronoa Zoro.- le estrecho la mano al chico. - no sé si estemos en el mismo salón, pero intentemos buscar el salón 5.- soltó la mano de Luffy retomando el rumbo que antes intentaba seguir.

Luffy siguió al muchacho, hasta que escucho la campana y diviso a unos jóvenes con el mismo uniforme que él. - creo que es por allí...- tomo el brazo de su compañero y lo jalo, en eso perdió de vista a los otros jóvenes, pero había dado con la entrada - creo que llegamos shishi- jaló más al chico para entrar y subir las escaleras para llegar a los salones.

-Oye no me jales, tarde mucho en planchar el uniforme.- se quejo el chico de pelo verde al ser arrastrado; literalmente, por chico de cabello negro.

El moreno siguió subiendo sin importar las quejas de otro chico, pero en el primer piso los carteles de la clase resaltaba puros 1, lo que indicaba que estaba en el piso de primero, Luffy subió uno más y vio los letreros de los de segundo, sonrió y por fin soltó al otro joven, pero ya llevaban unos cinco minutos atrasados.

- croe que es aquí shishi-

-No necesitaba tu ayuda para llegar- se zafo molesto el chico. Miro el letrero que estaba encima de la puerta del salón, este decía 2-5. -Este es mi salón.- hablo para sí mismo.

Luffy siguió a Zoro a la entrando del aula, ya que perecían estar en el mismo salón abrió la puerta de golpe -¡buenos días!- saludo animadamente y varios alumnos voltearon a verlo apiadándose de él, la primera hora había tocado con uno de los profesores con peor carácter.

**XXXX**

El reloj de la pared indicaba las 8:15 cuando un joven revoltoso entro en el salón tan ruidosamente que una venita salto en su frente - ¿qué coño te pasa mocoso?- pregunto un hombre alto fornido con dos puros en la boca - tu cabello es genial, viejo - rio Luffy sin contestar su pregunta, una venia más salto en el ex oficial de policía.

-Entra de una vez maldito mocoso- Luffy entro gustoso sentándose en una silla libre de la parte de atrás, al oficial le pareció conocido el chico, pero no quiso pensar en ello en ese momento.

Zoro entro al salón sin siquiera saludar, pasando de largo al profesor que le miro más molesto. -¿Acaso creen que pueden entrar a mi clase como si estuvieran en su casa? ¡Ustedes par de idiotas estarán castigados!- les recrimino el profesor.

Luffy lo ignoro, el peli-gris estaba a punto de ir a molerlo a golpes. Pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo esta vez en ella estaba parada una mujer con lentes, con unas medias de red que vio indiferente el alboroto - Smoker-san le llama el director- dijo la mujer con una carpeta en las manos, el peli-gris solo acato la orden maldiciendo por lo bajo -voy califa-

-Ustedes malditos mocosos, fórmense en cuartetos, cuando yo regrese veremos-

Luffy se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de Zoro al llegar ahí el chico sin orientación se le quedo mirando fijamente. -Oye Zoro sé de mi equipo- fue mas una orden que una petición.

Zoro lo mal miro, quien se creía ese mocoso engreído - no- fue su simple respuestas, pero Luffy lo ignoro pego su silla junto al peli verde.

En el rincón del salón se encontraba un chico moreno narizón, mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraba Luffy -*_estoy seguro de que conozco a ese chico*-._ Se levanto en dirección a donde se encontraban ambos recién llegados. -Oye chico, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- se dirigió a Luffy con una enorme sonrisa.

Luffy voltio hacia la voz que lo llamaba - ¡es el genio universitario! - grito con alegría el muchacho -no sabía que íbamos estar en la misma clase shishi, quiere unírtenos, el es Zoro- señalo al peli verde - seguro contigo nos ira muy bien en la escuela, le sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Genio?- dijo Zoro mirando detenidamente al moreno que estaba junto a Luffy. -parece un chico común- espeto sin importancia.

-Pero es un genio- dijo Luffy seguro de lo que decía mirando al muchacho de cabello rizado - en el avión me lo conto, no importa, ¿te sientas con nosotros?- El moreno sin esperar respuesta del narizón jalo una de las silla que se encontraba cerca de ellos haciendo que el dueño de ella se callera al intentar sentarse.

El chico de pelo rizado rio nerviosamente, esperando que su pequeña mentira no le ocasionara ningún problema, por su parte Zoro ignoro a ambos muchachos y se aconcho más a su silla para dormir plácidamente.

- Me llamo Luffy shishi - se presento el moreno, ¿tú no conoces a nadie? ¿Llegaste antes que nosotros?- le dio una mirada a Zoro que había empezado a roncar.

-Bueno si llegue temprano, pero eso no significa que ya tenga amigos- el joven narigón volteó hacia atrás de ellos y ya solo quedaba libre un chico rubio.

El joven rubio con un ojo tapado con su flequillo se aconcho más a su silla, las lindas señoritas se habían agrupado entre ellas y él se deleitaba con verlas, lo bueno que Smoker se había largado de una vez, vio a un joven narizón mirarlo y le dio mara cara, intimidándolo.

En el momento en que Ussop miro la mala cara del rubio regreso su vista al moreno sonriente que estaba frente a él. -Creo que debemos...- en ese momento el profesor entro al salón abriendo de golpe la puerta, silenciando el bullicio de los estudiantes. -Bien mocosos, espero que hayan hecho lo que les ordene.- dijo mirando los grupos formados; en el rincón del salón observo como aun quedaba un alumno solo. -¡Tú!- le grito. -¿acaso no entendiste la orden?- se acercaba al rubio lentamente de forma aterradora, al parecer le había ido mal en la dirección.

El muchacho levanto la vista indiferente - tks... deberías ser menos mandón Smoker... Así ninguna señorita se te acercara- dijo sinceramente, el hombre de cabello gris le entraron ganas de golpearlo, se retuvo, ya lo haría más tarde ahora estaban en la escuela.

-te dije maldito mocoso de mierda que acates las ordenes- Smoker paso su vista y vio al grupito de idiotas que había castigado, parecía faltarles uno - únete a ellos mocoso idiota- susurró amenazante mientras los señalaba, el rubio sin entusiasmo jalo una silla quedando alejado de ellos, pero no lo suficiente para decir que no estaba con ellos, nadie hablo.

El ex-oficial Smoker puso en la pisara unos ejercicio de matemáticas - resuélvanlos y eviten la pena de molestarme - abrió su periódico y se puso a leer.

-Oye me llamo Luffy- el pelinegro le tendió una de sus manos para saludarlo, pero fue ignorado por el rubio. -Oye Ace dice que es de mala educación no saludar a alguien.- le miro de mala manera, esperando aun que le estrechara su mano. -Olvídalo Luffy el solo se interesa en las chicas, vi como las miraba... pervertido.- hablo Zoro que aunque parecía que estaba dormido todo indicaba que no lo estaba.

-¿Chicas?... que tienen de interesante... La mayoría es rara- dijo Luffy recordando a una peli naranja que solía mirarlo mucho, pero nunca le hablaba, eso le molestaba y cuando intentó hablar con ella esta salió corriendo y la última vez que la vio, se le había tirado encima.

Ussop miraba todo con miedo, el rubio lo intimidaba, lo bueno que el muchacho peli verde se veía fuerte por si pasaba algo, Zoro por su parte mal miro al rubio.

El rubio ignoro el comentario de Luffy, miro con molestia al peli verde. -¡No soy un pervertido! Me considero más un amante de la belleza- dijo dirigiéndose al susodicho que se había atrevido a insultarle.

A pesar del miedo Ussop se metió en medio pidiendo tiempo fuera - deténganse Zoro y...- miro al rubio, no le pereció buena idea llamarlo usted o de tú, así que se quedo callado - será mejor que no hagamos alboroto si no Smoker- sensei nos regañaran.

-Hablas del hombre de los puros shishishi, es raro - comento Luffy divertido, esta escuela es divertida. -Ace, Torao y Kidy tenían razón-

-Mocoso, acabas de decir Ace?- el profesor estaba parado detrás de Ussop mirando iracundo al pequeño Luffy.

-¡Si es el profesor raro!, shishishi- miro a Smoker que lo miraba como un perro rabioso, Ussop por su parte trataba de camuflarse con la silla, Zoro intentaba dormir con el escándalo y el rubio veía del peli negro a el ex- oficial.

-Conoces a Ace, viejo... a que es genial verdad-

-Ace! Ese estúpido mocoso, me hizo la vida imposible en sus años de preparatoria.- en su mente pasaron miles de imágenes de su temporada con Ace; el baño inundado, el robo de metal en el gimnasio y cocina, la disecciones de ranas en el laboratorio etc... Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al igual que sus quijadas rompiendo los puros que tenía en ella.

- Oye viejo, entonces igual conoces a kidy y Torao... ellos igual estudiaban aquí, aaa ¡ya se! - junto sus manos en señal de recordar algo - tu eres el anciano que siempre los regañaba y ellos te pegaron a la silla de la sala de castigos- dijo simplemente el moreno.

Ussop ahora los veía aterrado buscaba forma de escapar, por su parte Zoro escuchaba todo entre entretenido y aburrido.

La cara de Smoker se puso roja de coraje al recordar al maldito trió de monstruos que había tenido en aquel curso; las risas de los demás alumnos lo saco de su ensimismamiento, le dio una última mirada al pelinegro antes de darle la espalda. -¡De que se ríen mocosos!- grito. -tienen media hora para terminar los problemas, quien no lo termine se quedara a limpiar el salón a la salida.- amenazo a los jóvenes estudiantes, Luffy sonrió emocionado mirando fijamente a Ussop.

-Creo que este año será genial-

Los demás alumnos se callaron al instante, no querían enfrentar al profesor más temido y amargado de la escuela, además deber matemáticas desde el primer día no entraba en los planes de ninguno.

Ussop con toda la fuerza del mundo termino los problemas como pudo, ya que Luffy no parecía entender nada, Zoro se había dormido de nuevo… y no quería hablar al rubio engreído ese. Así termino la clase rápidamente, la segunda pasó rápido con el profesor Clay bon... Travesti, que les daba artes no hicieron mucha cosa solo interactuar entre ellos y sentir la "pasión" del arte como decía el maestro. La tercera clase fue biología con Emporio Ivankov otro travesti loco, pero la supieron llevar bien.

Los intervalos en la escuela eran de dos horas, ellos entraban a las ocho y ahora eran las 12. Hora del almuerzo.

**FLASHBACK**

Ace estaba dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño marcando frenéticamente su móvil, se había olvidado de preparar el almuerzo de Luffy además de que no llevaba tampoco dinero para comprar algo de alimento, conociendo a su hermano moriría de hambre. Ya llevaba más de 5 llamadas y no obtenía respuesta, la desesperación le estaba invadiendo, se imagino a su pequeño hermano arrastrándose a causa del hambre. Eso le hizo insistir aun más en el móvil.

Kid escuchaba el móvil pegado a su oído, a pesar de que este estaba en la mesita de noche, levanto la vista; el reloj de la pared indicaban que eran las 10:30 de la mañana , tomo el puto teléfono y no tuvo que mirar para saber que se trataba de Ace, tenía un tono especifico para el "Fight Together".

- ¿Qué coño quieres?- contesto malhumorado, era sus únicos días libres que le quedaban antes de volver a la universidad - mas te vale que alguien se esté muriendo o te mato la próxima que te vea, ya ni Trafalgar me levanta a estas horas-

-Claro que alguien está muriendo idiota, es Luffy necesita de tu ayuda- hablo dramáticamente Ace. El pelirrojo se levanto de su cama exaltado al oír las palabras de su amigo.

El estudiante de mecánica, sintió un vértigo en su cuerpo, *¿_qué coño paso?*_ -Ace, cálmate...- dijo él, ahora alterado - ¿dónde está?, ¿lo sabe Trafalgar?- anuncio mientras se ponía toda su ropa a prisa, tratando de no pensar que cosa le pudo haber pasado a ese mar de energía.

-Eres el único que puede ayudarle Kid, Luffy está agonizando... él... él...-Kid caminaba apurado hacia la puerta de su habitación. -Luffy olvido su almuerzo.- al decir esto último Kid cayó al piso cómicamente.

-Hijo de... - soltó después de levantarse... pensando en que algo malo le había paso a Luffy, la única razón por la que no había roto su celular con su fuerza, es porque no le apetecía gastar dinero en uno nuevo o pedir dinero al viejo para eso.

-¿Que mierda quieres que haga yo entonces?- soto molesto. Volviendo a su cama.

-Se amable, llévale un poco de comida a la preparatoria, sé que no sabes cocinar, pero hoy es el día libre de tu padre pídeselo a él o compra algo.- Ace hablaba tan fuerte que sus palabras se escuchaban fuera del baño, pero nadie lo molestaba porque sabían a la perfección que era el gran "puño de fuego" nadie lo interrumpiría.

Kid hizo una mueca, pero Ace no podía verlo, no le apetecía ver al viejo en esos momentos - tks... veré que hay en la tienda o en el refrigerador- colgó, al fin y al cabo había "aceptado ser la cocinera de Ace".

Busco por toda la casa, dio con carne para hacer hamburguesa, tenía el pan y todos los ingredientes, al fin y al cabo eso iba a ser comida para Luffy, pero se les había olvidado a él y Law llevarlo, ya que a Ace le había dado por ir a un bar y el dejo todo, para acompañarlos.

Preparo todo rápidamente sin fijarse si estaba bien o mal, después de tener unas 20 hamburguesas listas las envolvió, fue a ducharse y se vistió, salió de su departamento rumbo a la preparatoria, su reloj de muñeca indicaban que ya eran las 11:30.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonó, todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus lugares saliendo ordenadamente _por ahora._ Zoro y Ussop caminaron siguiendo a los demás alumnos. -oye Zoro que comerás- dijo el narizón al peli verde. -Creo que mi padre me dio algo de dinero, espero no haberlo perdido.- busco entre sus pertenencias sudando frio al pensar que no lo tenía.

-Yo traje un almuerzo generoso en caso de que hayas perdido tu dinero, podemos compartirlo.- le dijo sonriendo amable a su compañero. -Y tu Luffy?... Luffy!...-los ojos del joven de pelo rizado se abrieron de par en par al ver a su nuevo amigo sentado en el asiento de su "amable" compañero rubio, pero la sorpresa no era eso, la sorpresa era que se estaba comiendo el almuerzo del chico. El rubio intentaba conquistar a una de sus compañeras así que había dejado su almuerzo abandonado a la merced de cualquier _depredador_ en este caso Luffy.

El moreno comía todo lo que podía, que de verdad estaba muy bueno, no había comido un almuerzo así nunca, se sentía como un desfile de sabores, además Ace no le había dado comida o dinero, así que opto por que sus compañeros le invitaran un poco.

El hombre rubio regreso la vista a su comida; descubrió a alguien comiendo su preciada comida, el maldito mocoso, del anterior equipo de matemáticas, una venita salto en su frente.

**XXX**

Kid estaba a unas esquinas de llegar a la escuela, en su motocicleta, esta le ahorraba mucho tiempo.

**XXX**

-¿¡Oye mocoso quien te dio permiso de comerte mi almuerzo!?- el rubio se acerco furioso al moreno, nadie tocaba sus cosas y salía ileso.

Luffy lo miro sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro - se me ha olvidado el dinero y Ace no me han dado nada para traer de comer, y tu comida ¡olía bien!-

-Eso no te da derecho a comerla- respondió iracundo el joven rubio, comenzó a levantar una de sus piernas, el movimiento se veía como si estuviera en cámara lenta, quizá lo patearía.

Cuando el pie llego a la cabeza de Luffy este lo esquivo fácilmente - *_talvez deba disculparme, pero Ace dice que no se diga lo que no sienta*.-_ Pensaba el moreno, mientras emprendía una huida de la que no era consciente, siendo seguido del rubio enfurecido y más atrás Zoro y Ussop lo seguían.

-Oigan chicos, ¡se van a meter en líos!- gritaba tras de ellos Ussop, para ser su primer día ya llevaban varias discusiones esos dos y él no se quería verse envuelto en problemas. Zoro por su parte no se había perdido aun, ya que Ussop parecía guiarlo.

-Maldito mocoso de mierda deja de correr, no debes comerte lo que no es tuyo- gritaba el rubio al que le habían quitado el almuerzo, ya habían llegado a la salida de la escuela.

- ¡Pero es que tu comida estaba muy deliciosa! - gritaba Luffy, mientras el rubio se acercaba más a él-

-¿Que dijiste?- hablo el rubio bajando la velocidad de sus piernas.

El peli negro igual se detuvo y lo miro de frente con ojos brillosos llenos de alegría - ¡es que estaba muy deliciosa!, nunca había comido algo así, no se parece a nada de eso restaurantes que te estafan-

El rubio detuvo por completo el correteo que habían comenzado, escucho las palabras del moreno, un suave sonrojo apareció en su rostro, un sonrojo casi imperceptible. -De verdad crees eso.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Claro! - Contestó el moreno - ¡jamás mentiría sobre una comida! Sería imperdonable - habló serio por primera vez Luffy.

El moreno miró al rubio que aun no le decía nada - ¿estás bien?, creo que dejarte sin tu comida estuvo mal -

El rubio dio media vuelta retornando por donde había llegado. -Puedes comer cuanto quieras, solo pídemelo.- dijo sin mirar al pelinegro. -Me llamo Sanji Kuroashi -al terminar las palabras continuo su trayecto hacia el salón de clases dejando a un extrañado Luffy.

Luffy lo siguió, ahora animado -¿de verdad?, que bueno eres Sanji - grito mientras se acercaba a él corriendo, en eso pasaron por el jardín del patio y divisó la cabeza de Zoro y a Ussop detrás de él. Se pregunta que estarían haciendo

**XXX**

Ussop y Zoro habían perdido de vista a Luffy y al rubio engreído.

-Ah! olvidémoslo regresemos a comer antes de que acabe el tiempo libre.- el narizón se dirigió al peli verde, este asintió dando la vuelta hacia donde empezaba a caminar.

-Tks... donde mierda esta ese idiota, ni el móvil tiene encendido, ¿¡para qué coño lo tiene entonces!?- maldecía Kid buscando a Luffy por la parte del patio, vestía sus clásicos jeans negros llenos de agujeros, una camisa negra con el logotipo de una banda de rock, una chaqueta igualmente negra como su camisa, sus botas militares, en su muñeca tenía una pulsera de pinchas y una cadena colgaba de su pantalón que conectaba con su billetera, las uñas de esmalte negro es lo que más llamaba la atención, sin mencionar su cabello peli rojo con unos lentes de sol negros encima.

Notó a unos chicos - oigan mocosos- llamó en un tono intimidante por defecto, eran un peli verde y un narizudo que le hizo gracia.

Zoro se detuvo al oír que los llamaban, miro al hombre que estaba frente a ellos; bastante llamativo por cierto, parecía alguna clase de estrella de rock. -¿Que quieres?- contesto de mala gana el peli verde.

Ussop se escondió detrás de Zoro, con conciencia de ello, ese hombre pelirrojo lo asustaba, parecía de las bandas que si te metes con ellos, amaneces muerto, trago saliva.

-Maldito mocoso, busco a...- se detuvo no podría preguntar, Luffy era nuevo, todavía probablemente nadie lo conocía, cambio su pregunta -¿están en segundo?-

-Sí. ¿Que con eso?- respondió hostil Zoro, mientras que detrás de él Ussop temblaba cual gelatina, temiendo por los problemas que se avecinaban, por lo menos era lo que estaba pensando.

- conocen a un mocoso llamado Luffy- pregunto el peli rojo, al escuchar que esos niños si eran de segundo. Nadie respondía.

- tks... están sordos, ¿lo conocen o no mocosos? - pregunto el peli rojo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, no quería perder tiempo con idiotas inútiles

-Pero si es Kidy.- dijo Luffy al aire. -OYE! Kidy!- le grito como si estuviera en la montaña, corrió al encuentro del amigo de su hermano. -Mugiwara.- el pelirrojo miro como se acercaba el pequeño hermano de Ace, corría animadamente, no se le miraba nada desnutrido o faltante de energía, al contrario parecía que tenía más energía de la habitual. Luffy se le había tirado encima; no le extraño, sonrió apenas perceptible para cualquiera, el moreno ahora se colgaba de su cuello.

- Que haces aquí Shishishi, ¿está Torao? - pregunto animado el moreno, Kid se lo quitó apenas haciéndole daño – no, Trafalgar debe estar en la facultad abriendo a alguien, quien sabe- sonrió macabramente, Luffy sólo río sin entender mucho.

-Te he traído esto- mostró el gran paquete envuelto el un trapo blanco que tenía en la mano - el imbécil de Ace no quería que te murieras de hambre y me mando tks- se quejo Kid

Luffy se separo y abrió el paquete -¡comida!- grito alegre - que bueno y son hamburguesas además -

El pequeño saco una de las hamburguesas de la bolsa que le había arrebatado a Kid, echándosela a la boca completa, la mastico 2 segundos para inmediatamente escupirla, su rostro se puso verde ante el sabor de la carne. -Puaj!, ¿Pero qué rayos es esto?- decía Luffy limpiando sus lengua. Sanji se acerco al pelinegro, le quito una de las hamburguesas de la bolsa, la dirigió a su rostro, aspiro el aroma de la carne. -Esta carne esta pasada.- dijo al aire.

Kid ante esto estuvo tentado a golpear tanto a Luffy como a ese rubio estúpido, pero el culpable de todo eso era Ace, ya vería como molerlo a golpes esa misma noche.

-No es mi culpa, la tienda me las ha vendido pasadas tks...- fingió inocencia - además Luffy tu eres el que tenía hambre, he pagado por ello así que trágatelo.-

-Si come eso se enfermara.- dijo Ussop al pelirrojo, ya había salido de detrás de la espalda de Zoro. -Oye, mejor vayamos a la cafetería.- le secundo el peli verde. -Perdona Kidy, pero esa comida sabe asquerosa, me iré con ellos.- se disculpo con el mayor; camino detrás de sus compañeros de salón. -nos vemos Kidy.- se despidió a lo lejos dejando al pobre hombre sin más que decir.

- _voy a matar a Ace, lo juro, maldito bastardo, ya verá cuando lo vea el muy jodido._ Recordó algo importante - detente allí idiota- jalo a Luffy del cuello de su uniforme - mientras buscaba dinero en su billetera, parte de su venganza seria hacer que Ace le pagara doce veces más lo que le iba a dar al moreno menor de dinero.

-Aquí tienes, te alcanza porque te alcanza- le dio una buena cantidad de dinero - Trafalgar me ha dicho que venga por ti a la hora de la salida, para mostrarte como volver- le dijo serio - te veo a la salida, sin retrasos- se marcho.

-Vaya te ha dado mucho dinero.- dijo el de pelo rizado mirando el montón de billetes que le habían dado. -con eso compraras montones de comida.- le dijo gustoso el chico. Luffy se adelanto hasta estar al lado de Sanji. -Oye toma.- le dijo al rubio. El joven le miro escéptico no entendía el porqué le dada el dinero que recién le habían dado.

Zoro miro el intercambio de dinero entre el rubio idiota y Luffy - seguro es para. Disculparse por comerse tu estúpida comida- contesto sin ánimos - se llama Sanji shishi- contesto Luffy, para que los presentes supieran el nombre del rubio.

- Kidy siempre es muy bueno, a que es genial- mira a Ussop ilusionado.

-Da algo de miedo.- contesto Ussop. -Oye Sanji con eso puedes comprar tu almuerzo.- se dirigió ahora al rubio. -No quiero tu dinero.- le regreso el puñado de billetes al pelinegro sonriente. -Pero me he comido tu almuerzo, ¿qué comerás ahora?- le cuestiono. -Preparare algo más tarde.- dejo a los chicos detrás de él.

Ussop y Zoro se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero Luffy siguió al rubio a toda prisa -¿tu lo has preparado?- se olvido por completo de que quería darle el dinero, en ese momento el narizudo y el peli verde notaron la falta de presencia del imperativo moreno

-¿Y Luffy?- pregunto Ussop mirando a Zoro

-Ah ya olvídalo, tengo hambre hay que comer.- le respondió ya malhumorado el de pelo verde.

Ussop asintió con la cabeza, era mejor comer solo les quedaba unos 20 minutos del receso.

-Si yo lo he preparado, ¿qué hay con ello?- el rubio se estaba impacientando por ser seguido por el moreno, él prefería que fuera una chica quien lo siguiera y no un chico.

El moreno ahora miraba a Sanji con verdadera emoción - ¡Has mi almuerzo diario! - ordeno - te pagare, lo prometo -salió corriendo sin esperar respuestas para ir por sus amigos.

El rostro de Sanji se quedo sin expresión, nadie antes le había pedido que cocinara para él o ella, ni siquiera su padre estaba dispuesto a comer lo que el preparaba, su estado de shock se termino cuando paso una linda señorita morena; salió corriendo tras de ella.

**XXX**

-¿Chicos dónde estabas?- grito Luffy al ver sus amigos en una mesa de la cafetería, en sus manos tenía muchos paquetes de panes, imposibles comer por un ser humano, o para alguien tan delgado como Luffy, no parecía que todo eso fuese a caberle.

- ¿De verdad vas a comer todo eso Luffy...?- señalo Ussop preocupado, porque su amigo se atragantara o le diera indigestión.

-Eshdo- (esto) hablo en chico con la boca llena de pan. -do ve duda vada- (no me dura nada)- ambos compañeros del moreno le observaban como se metía pan tras pan casi sin masticarlos se los pasaba, ellos comían con tranquilidad mientras que Luffy comía como si alguien le fuera a quitar su comida. Así paso el almuerzo.

El día continuo como si nada, pero a la penúltima hora tenían, hora libre así que Luffy se junto de nuevo con Ussop y Zoro, por su parte Sanji ponía resistencia de unirse a ellos.

Ussop saco de su mochila una revista que había llevado con la intensión de hacer amigos, pero no la había necesitado después de todo, la saco solo para mostrársela a sus nuevos amigos. -Miren chicos lo que traje.- era una revista de chicas en bikini. De un segundo a otro Sanji se encontraba sentado al lado de ellos mirando la revista con ojos de corazón.

Zoro miraba la revista indiferente, mientras dormitaba, para Luffy era la primera vez que veía una revista así, además de los programas de moda que de vez en cuando veía en casa de Makino y le aburrían mucho.

-¿Que tiene de interesante eso?- pregunto inocente Luffy mientras veía la revista como buscando el misterio por resolver de allí, Ussop lo miro como si no entendiera la pregunta de Luffy.

-Lo interesante es ver el excelente cuerpo bien formado de las señoritas.- dijo Sanji babeando literalmente. -MMM Ace tiene un muy buen cuerpo- respondió el pelinegro sin siquiera entender a lo que se refería Sanji.

- Has mencionado varios nombres hoy Luffy, pero el sensei idiota parece conocer a ese tal Ace- que tipo de persona es. Pregunto Zoro ignorando que la baba del rubio ya casi llegaba a sus pies, Ussop presto en ese momento atención a lo que había dicho Zoro - ¿si cómo es?- pregunto entusiasmado.

- Ace es... fuerte, nunca he podido vencerlo en nada, igual es muy inteligente, y siempre sabe hacer trampas, me compra rica comida, ¡lo quiero mucho! Además por el fue que vine a vivir aquí shishi, siempre me apoya en todo, aunque de vez en cuando me tiende una broma... igual es guapo o eso he oído, tiene grandes brazos, aunque a veces suele tener muy mal humor, es genial- decía Luffy animado, olvidándose de decir que era su hermano.

-Parece que es un chico genial.- dijo Ussop al oír la descripción que había dado el pelinegro. Zoro se imagino a un tipo de esos fisicoculturistas al oír lo de brazos fuertes, mientras que Sanji lo ignoro al oír que era hombre.

- sil lo amo mucho shishishi- contesto Luffy feliz, -pero, ya se los presentare shishishi, pero aun no me responde que tiene de genial la revista, además Sanji parece babear mucho shishi- miro a su amigo rubio.

-Acaso nunca habías visto a las chicas sin ropa- le cuestiono Ussop, mirándolo incrédulo. Zoro y Sanji esperaban la respuesta de Luffy.

- no, nunca- sonrió - Makino, solo veía revistas de comida y eran muy interesantes- hablo recordando a su niñera - kidy de vez en cuando lee de autos y motos, Torao de medicina que no las entiendo, y nunca he visto a Ace con una revista... aunque Dadan leía algunas de moda creo…- Luffy intentaba recordar.

-¡Qué tipo de vida has vivido si no conoces a las linda chicas!- Sanji se levanto indignado por el pobre chico. -Debemos llevarte a conocer a las damas, este fin de semana llevaremos a este niño a que se convierta en hombre.- dijo levantado su puño derecho al aire, pero por su mente solo pasaban miles de imágenes de hermosas damas semidesnudas.

El moreno lo veía entre la diversión y entre no entender lo que decía Sanji - ¿iremos a eso restaurantes donde hay muchas meseras y te sirven un montón de carne?- Luffy babeo recordando donde iba con su abuelo de vez en cuando, cuando este no lo molía a golpes - creo que... no sé qué decir Luffy - Ussop veía al moreno con unas alas de ángel y su aureola - brilla demasiado, quema, no podemos corromperlo - miro a Zoro por ayuda.

-Debería preguntarle a Ace, no puedo salir sin él, kidy o Torao.- les explico, analizo detenidamente la oferta de Sanji. -Claro que habrá carne, mucha carne.- le dijo el rubio imaginando el cuerpo de las jóvenes damas.

-¡Yo voy, quiero comer mucha carne! - Luffy babeo aun mas olvidándose de toda, imaginaba miles de costillas, pedazos de carde, bistec cosido, brochetas etc. –

-Olvidado, cuando vea que no hay nada de lo que creo, que esta imaginando se irá - dijo Zoro en un bostezo mirando a Luffy, el solo pensaba en comida o es lo que al peli verde le pareció.

- Todos son unos idiotas-. Susurro Ussop perdiendo una batalla que no había comenzado.

El timbre de la escuela anuncio la salida por ese día, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir ordenadamente, el cuarteto de chicos se separaron en la entrada, Luffy comenzó a caminar, pero el sonido de una bocina de una motocicleta llamo su atención, era Kid quien esperaba ya por él.

Luffy miro a ver al pellirrojo y lo saludo con su mano acercándose a él rápidamente, Kid le paso un casco y suspiro - Luffy...- Kid se armo de valor para decir lo siguiente - vamos a ir a ver a mi viejo... antes de que te lleve a casa, necesito saber si está bien, al parecer se cayó hoy en la ducha hace un rato- soltó Kid sin mirarlo, sería la primera vez que Kid presentaría a su "padre" después de hacerlo con Law y Ace.

-¿Tú padre?- dijo el menor acomodándose el casco que le había proporcionado el mayor. -Ahora que lo recuerdo no conozco a tu padre.- dijo una vez que termino de ajustar su casco.

Kid espero a que Luffy se subiera a la moto y arranco - si ... bueno cuando deje el pueblo era apenas un niño, no creo que lo recuerdes - hablaba medio gritando, para que el menor lo escuchara con el ruido de la moto - digamos que él me dio donde dormir, es un poco... raro… tal vez- dijo al final - ya lo conocerás, seguro le caes bien - la moto siguió su rumbo, hasta que llegaron a una zona residencial, con casas muy grandes y lujosas. Kid aparco la moto en la entrada, a pesar de que todas las casas parecían tener sirvientes en la casa donde Kid bajo no había ni uno.

-Vamos por aquí- lo condujo dentro, Luffy veía toda asombrado - ¡oye viejo, estas!- grito Kid a la sala vacía, para hacerse oír.

Una luz se encendió indicando que miraran hacia ese lugar, era como un escenario, una música movida se escucho. En medio del circulo apareció un hombre mayor de pelo azul, fuertes brazos, bastante fornido vestido únicamente con un traje de baño; tanga para ser exactos y una camisa hawaiana, bailaba al son de la música. -¡AU! por fin llegas Kid.- dijo sin dejar de bailar. Luffy veía divertido el baile del hombre.

Kid bajo la cabeza apenado ruborizándose - maldito viejo... siempre tiene que hacer una estupidez...- susurraba - yo pensé que de verdad le había pasado algo malo… tks... no volveré a preocuparme- Luffy se emociono mucho con ese hombre, se veía tan divertido - ¡viejo eres genial!- grito Luffy intentando imitar los movimientos del peli azul.

_Los dos son idiotas_. Se resigno Kid y se sentó en una silla que jalo - cuando termines me avisas – suspiro.

-No te enojes Kid, solo quería verte; no habías venido, estaba preocupado ¡AU!- dijo el mayor poniéndose serio. -pensé que traerías contigo a Law ¿quién es tu amiguito?- señalo al pelinegro.

-soy Luffy shishishi - se auto presentó el moreno, el hombre bajaba del escenario que había en su casa -Trafalgar esta en clases... el es el hermano de Ace... - dijo simplemente - no deberías preocuparte por si estoy bien… - Kid estuvo tentado a decirle que simplemente podía ir a su casa, pero por suerte se retuvo, no quería que lo viera en un estado comprometedor con Trafalgar. Que era algo seguro que pasaría.

-Bien, me tienes aquí, ¿algo interesante que decirme?- pregunto inseguro Kid, como pocas veces se ponía.

-Es un SUPER placer conocerte pequeño Ruffy - estrecho la mano del pelinegro de forma amable. -No hay nada interesante, como te dije solo quería verte.- se sentó al lado del pelirrojo pasando uno de sus grandes brazos por detrás de los hombros de Kid. -¿acaso un padre no puede ver a su hijo?- pregunto con rostro de cachorro perdido, pero en un segundo le sonrió a Luffy guiñándole un ojo.

Kid se volvió a sonrojar, ese hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas - tks... está bien, vendré más seguido a ver tus estupideces, pero no esperes que demasiado - se dejo abrazar, Luffy veía a Kid y al hombre súper - eres genial- le dijo de nuevo Luffy con estrellitas en sus ojos -tu casa es muy grande shishshi-

-¿Te gusta? si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras, podemos hacer fiestas enormes, con enormes banquetes en el SUPER salón principal o armar las mejores piezas de barcos, autos o lo que se te antoje.- el mayor había dejado abandonado a su hijo yendo directo con el menor, guiándolo por la sala de la enorme casa.

Al pelirrojo le salió una gotita en la frente, pero sonrió levente al ver que Luffy había distraído a el hombre, al fin y al cabo las fiestas en su casa, parecía más de gente de barrio, que lujosa, eso a él lo tranquilizaba, odiaba lo glamuroso.

- Pero mira que trajo por aquí la vida- Kid escucho la voz de una mujer, esta tenía el cabello rosado largo, unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa sencilla de tirantes blancos, con unas zapatillas deportivas. -no viniste con el raro doctor ¿cierto?- la muchacha trato que el nerviosismo de su voz no se notara, le tenía miedo ya que aun recordaba, cuando había visto al moreno tatuado, abrir a borritas su conejo, y diseccionándolo, obligándola a verlo, amenazándola de hacer lo mismo si seguía molestando al pelirrojo.

-Hola hermanita- dijo con sarcasmo el saludo -solo vine a ver a mi padre.-se levanto de su asiento en dirección a donde se habían ido Luffy y su padre.

La peli rosa, siguió a su "lindo" hermano mayor por donde estaba su papa y un chico que nunca había visto - podría ser... ¿que hayas conseguido otro novio Kid? has escogido mejor esta vez- dijo animada, imaginando ya no volver a ver a ese odioso de Law en su vida - ¡mi amor volvió a tener razón! Hoy conocería a alguien que mejoraría mi vida- dijo animada, sin ver a Kid ahora yendo en dirección del pelinegro.

**XXX**

-Mira Ruffy aquí podemos hacer el banquete.- el peli azul señalaba una zona del enorme salón.

Luffy miraba animadamente como el hombre describía una comida impresionante, imaginado todo lo que habría - y lo vamos hacer verdad viejo, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre shishishi- pregunto Luffy emocionado.

-¡AU! me emocione tanto imaginando la SUPER fiesta que lo había olvidado.- tendió su mano derecha hacia el pelinegro.- me llamo Cutty Flam, pero puedes llamarme Franky.- el pequeño estrecho su mano con la del mayor enormemente feliz.

La chica llego donde estaban ese chico moreno y su padre - papa hola- saludo dándole una abrazo y miro al moreno frente a ella - creo que no nos han presentado, me llamo Jewelry Bonney, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Bonny, soy la hermana de Kid, así que tu eres su nuevo novio verdad- sonrió la peli rosa dándole un gran abrazo, -_adiós estúpido Trafalgar-_ pensó.

Luffy veía a la peli rosa, sin entender nada - ¿no sabía que kidy tenía una hermana?- no le prestó atención cuando lo llamo "novio" - mucho gusto soy Luffy shishi- alejo a la chica de él, era la primera que parecía "normal" que conocía después de Makino.

-Oye, no saques conclusiones.- Kid jalo a su hermana del brazo alejándola de Luffy.- jamás dejare a Trafalgar, así que no te libraras de él.- al decir su nombre un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Bonney. -Oye Kidy ¿Torao es tu novio?- pregunto inocentemente Luffy sin saber lo que era un novio.

-Entonces... sigues con... ese medico - no pudo ni pronunciar su nombre del miedo que le tenía, se abrazo a sí misma - eres malo Kid, al no decirme las cosas- le saco la lengua, el pequeño pendiente de bajo de su ojo salto ante su movimiento y salió corriendo, Franky la siguió, su hermosa hija, tenía un nuevo ataque de "pánico".

- Kidy ¿qué es un novio? ¿Son Torao y tu eso? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Con que se come?- pregunto un muy curioso Luffy ahora, esa palabra le pareció importante.

-Un novio es una persona que quiere mucho a la otra persona con quien esta, eso somos...-se le trabo la palabra.-Torao y yo.- le contesto al menor lo mas entendible posible.

-¿Como yo y Ace verdad? - contesto seguro el moreno - ¿entonces Ace y yo somos novios? shishishi- Luffy ya no miraba a Kid, esperando a llegar a casa y decirle a su hermano su nuevo hallazgo de "palabras raras".

-Eso mismo son tu y Ace, pequeño Mugiwara- sonrió malvadamente, pero el inocente Luffy no se percato de ello. -Creo que es hora de irnos, el viejo no regresara hasta que a su hijita se le pase el berrinche.- Kid quería llevar a Luffy lo más pronto posible con Ace, se armaría una escena gloriosa, lástima que no se quedaría para escucharla.

La moto arranco y Kid empezó a conducir más rápido, para llegar a darle a Ace un "regalo", en menos de unos minutos llegaron y Luffy se bajo de moto - ¿tú no entras kidy?- pregunto Luffy - no Mugiwara, tengo que irme a buscar a Trafalgar- _*esta será la venganza perfecta*_ -se excuso, Luffy le creyó y empezó a subir pero esta vez por el elevador.

**XXXXX**

Ace estaba a punto de llamar al móvil de Luffy para saber donde estaba, ya era tarde y no llegaba, aunque sabía que estaba con Kid no dejaba de causarle preocupación. -Luffy.- dijo marcando el número del menor cuando llamaron a su puerta. El ignoro el llamado, su prioridad en ese momento era su hermano. El timbrado de un móvil se escucho al otro lado de su puerta.

El menor de los hermanos D ignoro su móvil y volvió a tocar el timbré, no tenia llaves, en la casa se escucharon pasos apresurados y Ace abrió la puerta, Luffy le salto encima, mandándolo al piso y el quedado encima del mayor, la puerta se cerró ante el movimiento - ¡adivina que Ace!- dijo emocionado el menor - ¡somos novios!- conto animado sonriéndole al moreno pecoso.

El rostro de Ace se puso rojo ante las palabras de Luffy, a eso sumando la cercanía del rostro de él moreno menor al suyo, y el contacto con su cuerpo. -Pero... que...tu...yo...- trato de articular algo coherente, pero estaba en estado de shock.

- ¿Entonces no somos novios?- pregunto inocente, el moreno menor se acercaba mas al pecoso -¡viste Ace, si tienes fiebre!, te lo dije en la mañana- dijo Luffy pegando mas su cuerpo al de su compañero - debería llamar a Torao - pregunto mas el menor para sí que para su hermano.

-No estoy enfermo.- tomo la manos de Luffy que se estaban acercando a su rostro, ya no quería tener más momentos incómodos. -dime ¿quién te dijo que somos novios?- dijo mirando los ojos de Luffy, aunque esto le causaba mas vergüenza.

- Kidy!, su hermana dijo que yo y el éramos novios, pero kidy le dijo que esos eran Torao y el, así que me explicó que un novio era a alguien que amas mucho - le sonrió el menor sinceramente , pero aun no creyéndose que estaba del todo sano Ace.

-A..mar?- dijo el mayor. -¿Tú me amas?- le pregunto a Luffy, aunque él sabía la relación de Kid y Law el concepto que tenia Luffy en mente no era el mismo que tenia Ace en ese momento.

- si yo amo a Ace, no es obvio Shishishi- sonrió el menor y lo abrazo.

Como pudo se zafo del abrazo de Luffy en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Luffy "_yo amo a Ace"._ Corrió a su habitación pensando en ocultarse en ella, dejo a un extrañado Luffy en plena sala mirando cómo había desaparecido su hermano.

Luffy puso su mano en su barbilla_, Ace hace cosas raras_. Pensó, talvez Torao sabría que le pasaba, pero no podía estar seguro de nada, se levanto y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, le había dado mucha hambre como siempre a esa hora, ya tocaba la cena.

- comida, comida- canto alegremente mientras abría el refrigerador.

**XXX**

-Luffy dijo que me ama.- decía un Ace abrazando su almohada. -Ese estúpido Kid, que le habrá dicho.- se imagino el rostro perverso de Kid, olvidándose un segundo de su hermano.

-Un segundo.- dijo el joven levantándose bruscamente. -Luffy habla de amor fraternal.

El dilema empezó en la cabeza del mayor de los hermanos D, Luffy en su vida había mostrado interés "romántico o sexual" por nadie a pesar de tener 17 años. Camino por la habitación pensando en las múltiples citas que él había tenido, pero por otro lado también analizo las citas de Luffy.

-Luffy no ha tenido nunca una novia.- dijo en conclusión a su análisis.

Luffy era un muchacho, normal para cualquiera, la diferencia era su alegría y sonrisa casi por defecto y su carácter infantil. Ace empezó a cuestionarse que pasaría si Luffy empezará a sentir algo romántico por cualquier persona, el pensamiento lo alarmo.

_-¿Sera que Luffy es raro?-_ se dijo a si mismo

Ace se detuvo de golpe en su andar, era mejor no sacar conclusiones aun, aunque su mente no descanso esa noche al imaginar a Luffy con una novia o peor un novio...

* * *

**Notas Finales:**Bueno, como dije en el anterior capi subo esto viernes n.n espero les haya gustado la historia, el proximo capitulo sera el proximo viernes, Horario mexico ;D


	3. Conociendo la ciudad con ¿mi novio?

Hello :D

aquí de nuevo, con el capitulo, espero que de verdad les guste y me dejen un review, por que de verdad es muy trabajoso la edicion para que este desente u.u este escrito.

me fue muy grato escribir esto ¬3¬ literalmente le AceLu lo pedía a gritos XD se los juro, pero como dije aquí verán , más personajes nuevos XD esperemos esta historia siga creciendo.

sin mas, ahora si les dejo leer a gusto.

SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES!

* * *

_**3° Conociendo la ciudad con... ¿mi novio?**_

El fin de semana por fin había llegado, la primera semana de Luffy en la preparatoria había sido realmente productiva. Sus nuevos amigos le había hecho la semana bastante grata; Usopp le contaba las magnificas aventuras que había vivido en su pueblo, Zoro le había enseñado defensa y aunque salió lesionado le había parecido divertido, Sanji le había preparado cada día el almuerzo, para él eso había sido lo mejor de la semana.

**XXX**

El brillo de la luz de la mañana entro por la cortina entre abierta de la habitación, dio directo al rostro del pequeño Luffy. Él se giro evitando la luz, se pego al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, a pesar de que Ace le había dicho que tenía su propia cama, el menor insistía en ir a dormir junto a él, se colaba en su cama a media noche. -Luffy, despierta.- el mayor sacudió al pequeño para que despertara, su presencia en su cama ya no le molestaba del todo, se acostumbro a tener el cuerpo de Luffy a su lado. -Ace...hoy no hay escuela.- dijo somnoliento el pequeño. -Lo sé, pero hay que hacer deberes o no saldrás con tus amigos.- amenazo el mayor.

Al escuchar lo de sus amigos Luffy reacciono enseguida, golpeando con su cabeza la barbilla de Ace al pararse a prisa. Esa tarde Sanji había prometido llevarlo a un lugar donde había rica comida, aunque era algo caro según el rubio, pero a pesar de eso Luffy quería ir. Zoro solo acepto a regañadientes asegurando que no le gustaría y Usopp insistía aun más en que no fueran, pero no les prestó atención, al final el peli verde y narizón se resignaron a ir ese día.

Habían quedado en la entrada de la casa de Sanji y de allí se irían.

Por su parte el rubio había conseguido identificaciones falsas gracias a uno de sus amigos y tenia lista las 3 que iba a necesitar, ya que el ya tenía la suya, desde hace mucho. Pero eso el moreno menor no lo sabía.

- Tengo que apurarme quiero ir- aunque habían quedado hasta las 5 de la tarde.

La mañana pasó con rapidez, pero para el pequeño Luffy había sido una eternidad. Las tareas de la casa fueron repartidas entre ambos chicos, pero por lo distraído del pequeño, Ace tuvo que ayudarle en casi todo.

Luffy entro a la ducha casi a los segundos que Ace daba por terminado todo lo que habían hecho, se alisto en unos 10 minutos. Se vistió con una playera lisa roja y unos jeans azules, con unos tenis negros, no podía caber de la emoción, pero aun no sabía muy en claro como llegar a la casa de Sanji, veía el papel donde le había apuntado la dirección.

Ace se acerco al pequeño, le veía un tanto distraído observando un papel. -¿qué es eso Luffy?- cuestión al pequeño.

El menor de los morenos al escuchar la voz de su hermano giro a verlo - es que Sanji me ha dado la dirección... pero no sé cómo llegar, me ha dicho que tome el bus 3 que pasa a una calle del departamento- contesto aun observando el papel sin descifrar bien su "código".

-No te preocupes si quieres puedo llevarte.- se ofreció amablemente el mayor.

-Ace tú no puedes manejar, ¿en qué me llevaras?- se preguntaba el menor más para él, que para su hermano. Ace sonrió malévolamente, saco su teléfono móvil, marco un número ya conocido.

Luffy lo veía extrañado, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y espero a que su hermano hiciera algo que él desconocía, se puso a revisar el refrigerador esperando a que su amado hermano le indicara que hacer.

-Oye necesito tu auto.- dijo a la persona al otro lado del móvil. -No, te prometo que no le pasara nada.- Luffy le oía desde la cocina. -Sí, pueden quedarse en mi habitación.

Ace hablaba como si de una misión secreta se tratara, Luffy lo observaba, tenía en su boca una rebanada de pizza.

-Sí, lo que quieras "ustedes son los mejores".- dijo con pereza y pesadez las últimas palabras.-Ok los espero, no tarden.- al terminar colgó el móvil guardándolo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿A quién llamas Ace?- pregunto el menor entrando de nuevo en la sala. La pizza había desaparecido en su estomago -¿Ya casi nos vamos? Seguro que Sanji se molesta si llegamos tarde- tomo del brazo a su hermano.

El rostro de Ace se coloro al sentir el cuerpo del pequeño pegado a él. -A...unos amigos.- le respondió mirando hacia la nada. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del departamento se abrió, entrando tras de ella Law y Kid.

- ¡!Ah pero sin son Torao y Kidy!- se acercó a ellos - no los he visto desde ayer, shishishi. ¿Ace los ha llamado? - pregunto acercando totalmente el rostro al de Kid que lo miraba sin interés.

-Me ha pedido prestado a mi amado, para llevarte a tu cita Mugiwara-ya- le respondió el médico al menor revolviendo su cabello. -Pero Torao, Ace no maneja.- respondió Luffy preocupado por el auto de Law. -Lo sé, pero a cambio de lo que me dará, vale la pena el sacrificio.- el mayor observo de reojo a Ace, este solo le ignoro.

-¿Dar?... ¿qué te va a dar Ace?... ¿es algo rico? - Luffy se imagino mucha comida - ¡yo igual quiero! ¡Comparte Torao! - por su parte Kid se acerco al pecoso.- ¿te divertiste desde el inicio de semana? - susurro, solo para que Ace pudiera oírle, Luffy seguían insistiendo a Law por comida que no tenia.

-Maldito bastardo, después hablare contigo.- le respondió apenas audible para ellos, su rostro retomo el anterior tono rojo que Luffy últimamente causaba en él.

El estudiante de mecánica se alejo del susodicho y se sentó en el sofá -¿qué haremos ahora?- le pregunto al médico, que intentaba quitarse a Luffy de encima - ¿entonces por que vinieron?- Luffy dejo de molestar a Trafalgar al recordar, que no sabía por qué estaba ellos allí. - ¿nos llevaran ustedes?-

-No Mugiwara-ya, nosotros cuidaremos del departamento. Ace se encargara de llevarte a tu cita.- le respondió sonriente al pequeño.-Si llega a pasar algo a mi pequeño amado tendré derecho sobre él.- miro a Ace sutilmente.

-¿Sobre Ace...?- pregunto el moreno menor, mas para él, que para alguien de los allí presentes – Bueno, no importa, toma Ace- le paso el papel que tenía en su mano al fin - vámonos -dijo Luffy saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Kid hecho un bostezo, viendo a los únicos dos que quedaban en la habitación - si no te apuras, Luffy arruinara antes el auto de Trafalgar, incluso sin que lo hayas tocado tu- se rio viendo al pecoso.

Ace salió corriendo detrás de Luffy dejando solos a los dos hombres en su departamento. -¿Y bien?- dijo Law al pelirrojo. -¿quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?- sonrió a su novio.

- ¿donde quieres empezar?... ¿en la mesa?, ¿en el cuarto de Ace?, ¿sofá?, escoge, hoy no pondré pegas- susurro el pelirrojo en un tono sensual, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que tenia.

**XXXX**

El menor de los hermanos D, ya había llegado al auto y trato de abrirlo sin encontrar resultados, espero a Ace; aburrido, esperaba que su hermano bajara rápido.

-Luffy debes esperar a por mí, no siempre puedes salir corriendo.- recrimino el mayor a Luffy. Abrió la puerta del auto poniéndose en marcha al lugar indicando en la hoja, lo bueno es que conocía el sitio, había ido varias veces con Law y Kid.

Luffy subió al auto, en el asiento de copiloto, dejo a su hermano conducir, mientras veía que pasaba por muchas calles que no conocía, hasta ese momento ,Luffy solo conocía la escuela, un parque cercano a ella, la zona de juegos y plazas comerciales donde iban la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, llegaron al sitio marcado en el papel, el famoso restaurant Baratie. Fuera de él ya se encontraban esperando Zoro, Sanji y Usopp. Los jóvenes miraron asombrados el hermoso auto negro/amarillo que se había aparcado frente a ellos, del auto bajo Luffy.

Este bajo emocionado, dejando la puerta abierta, los muchachos observaron al joven sentado en el asiento del conductor, un moreno con un muy buen cuerpo, tenía una camisa igualmente roja como Luffy pero era de botones y tenia los dos primeros de estos abiertos, unos lentes negros hacían juego y los que parecían ser jeans de una marca costosa.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto el moreno, sin notar que los presentes estaba más pendientes del conductor y del auto que dé el.

Luffy sacudió a Sanji para que le prestara atención. –Sanji, vamos por la carne.- le dijo el pelinegro. Sanji recobro el sentido al recordar el suculento cuerpo de las féminas, que irían a ver. – ¡Cierto! tenemos que tomar el autobús.- explico al recién llegado. Ace escucho esto, salió del auto dirigiéndose a los menores. -Si quieren puedo llevarlos.-se ofreció amablemente, aunque su intensión era saber dónde estaría su pequeño hermano.

Sanji miro ahora al hombre frente a él, era mucho más alto que el, pero por apenas unos tres centímetros, no se puso a averiguarlo. Zoro veía al hombre en cuestión parecía uno de esos Host de los que había escuchado alguna vez, aunque este mismo pensamiento paso por la mente del moreno narizón - etto... ¿tú eres…?- pregunto Ussop inseguro no queriéndose meter en problemas, llego a la conclusión que Luffy tenía conocidos muy "raros" por no decir nada ofensivo.

- Quiero comer... - se quejo Luffy al ver que nadie le prestaba atención.

-Yo soy él...- ¡Vámonos!- grito Luffy ya arrastrando a Ace al auto, interrumpiendo al mayor con su presentación ante sus amigos. Todos los hombres subieron al auto.

-¡Sanji sabe a dónde, vamos!- grito el menor de los D. emocionado, estaba de nuevo en al asiento de copiloto, el rubio no muy seguro aun empezó a dar indicaciones, el moreno mayor iba por donde se iba al lugar, Zoro empezó a dormir y Ussop veía por la ventana sin interés en nada.

-Le he dado mucho dinero a Luffy para que coma todo lo que quiera, no se preocupen por si se queda sin dinero les dejare mi tarjeta de crédito, así pueden dársela a los dependientes del restaurant.- decía Ace a los amigos de su hermano, no quería que se vieran en problemas por causa del gran apetito del menor.

El rubio tomo la tarjeta, que le ofrecía el moreno -claro a comer...- le giño un ojo a Ace por el retrovisor - no te preocupes haremos que Luffy se divierta. - se pego al asiento del mayor - ¿tú no sabrás que tipo de dama prefiere nuestro amigo verdad?, se te ve que te gusta divertirte - dijo en tono confidencial, Luffy no prestaba atención a nada, de lo emocionado que estaba al saber que su hermano le había dado su tarjeta de crédito, para que comiera de todo.

El narizón, aun se preguntaba que hacía en ese auto y en dirección a un bar impropio de su edad, lo bueno que sus pensamientos se perdían con los ronquidos de Zoro.

-Da...ma- repitió el mayor, eso le recordó a la noche que se había estando cuestionando si a su hermano le gustaban las chicas o no.-No lo sé, él no ha tenido novia.- respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sanji sintió más lastima, por el pobre Luffy, al pensar en su vida sin las hermosas mujeres - no te preocupes entonces le diré aun conocido mío del **table dance **le recomiende una hermosa dama. Se recostó de nuevo en el asiento del auto, esperando llegar pronto.

Ace se freno de golpe al oír las palabras del rubio, el freno hizo que Zoro casi chocara con el parabrisas y Usopp se fue debajo del asiento del copiloto. -¿A dónde diablos vamos?- cuestiono furioso el moreno mayor.

Por su parte el moreno menor casi se estampa con el vidrio si no hubiera tenido el cinturón de seguridad, Ace iba a decir algo pero vio una tienda de 24 horas - ¿Luffy podrías bajar a comprar, unos víveres y cena para mí?- dijo en tono amable, Luffy asintió, si entender nada, solo que su amado hermano necesitaba comida, al entrar a la tienda noto que esta estaba algo llena, pero no le dio importancia.

Los tres jóvenes restantes en el auto sintieron como del cuerpo del moreno mayor emanaba un aura malévola, Usopp trago en seco, a Zoro le dio igual y Sanji se estremeció. -Díganme chicos... exactamente ¿adónde van?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada Ace.

Ussop trato de abrir la puerta del auto... pero esta mágicamente tenía el seguro puesto y esto solo hizo que el narizón recordara como rezar, como buen amigo opto por no decir nada, Sanji tenía la culpa de todo eso.

- Vamos a ir... a un lugar donde hay... damas...- contesto Sanji inseguro, pero pronto entendió, que a lo mejor el mayor se molesto ya que el no iría y trato de componer su error - si quieres puedes venir, te hare sugerencia de una linda dama que conozco- dijo seguro el rubio.

-Ah ya veo- dijo Ace con fingida sonrisa. -Tú eres quien invito a Luffy- se dirigió al rubio, este no notaba el aura asesina del moreno - si, te aseguro que se divertirá-

-Y ustedes 2 ¿qué tienen que ver en esto?- ahora se dirigía a Usopp y Zoro. El pelinegro se encrespó al ver el rostro malvado, que Ace trataba de ocultar, el sabía cuando las personas mentían y su experiencia le decía que algo estaba mal en ese momento. -Yo...solo...bueno- intentaba decir algo, pero el miedo le impedía hacerlo - nosotros también lo invitamos.- respondió Zoro seguro de lo que decía. El rostro de Usopp se paralizo ante las palabras de su amigo.

Ante esto el narizón respondió dándole un golpe al peli verde - eso es mentira... yo les dije que Luffy no entendía a donde iba... Y que iba a ser mala idea... el... bueno... es muy inocente...no tiene noción de este tipo de cosas... pero Sanji es un pervertido e intento arrastrarlo ... intente detenerlo pero Zoro no me ayudo...- se defendió el estudiante moreno, lo cual era una de las pocas verdades de su vida, en ningún punto mintió, Zoro se sobaba el golpe que le había dado y Sanji lo mal miraba - sabes que Luffy lo disfrutara Ussop, no quiero escuchar tus quejas, con toda la semana me basta- se quejo Sanji.

-Entonces. ¿Ustedes dos son los culpables de intentar pervertir al inocente Luffy?- señalo a Sanji y Zoro. Jalo a ambos chicos hacia delante haciendo que se golpearan sus cabezas entre ellos, Ace les enseñaría a no intentar corromper a su dulce hermano, la tunda comenzó con coscorrones, acompañados de algunos puñetazos en los brazos. Usopp veía la escena aterrado, esperando que no fuera su turno.

El rubio intentaba zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero este tenía mucha más fuerza de la que parecía, por su parte Zoro intentaba hacer lo mismo, se lo ponía bastante difícil. Ussop se recargo más en su asiento y empezó a orar por que pronto pudiera bajar de ese auto - ¡porque mierda nos golpeas!, Luffy debe de divertirse- contesto Sanji cuando se aflojo un poco del agarre del mayor.

-La diversión de Luffy no está en lo que pensabas hacer.- le propino un golpe aun más fuerte en la cabeza. -Yo me encargare de que se divierta como debe ser.- dijo soltando al rubio, esto solo porque observo que Luffy se acercaba al auto. -Iremos a un restaurante como se tenía "planeado".- ahí dejo como concluido el tema.

**XXXX**

Luffy salía de la tienda con dos grandes bolsas, en una de ellas tenía mucha comida chatarra, en la segunda un papel higiénico, shampoo y un poco mas de comida enlatada, subió al coche como si nada. -perdón la demora shishishi, la tienda estaba muy llena - asentó las bolsas a un lado de él, sin ser consciente de los golpes que ahora traían Zoro y Sanji, el rubio quería decir algo pero la mirada amenazante por el retrovisor se lo impidió casi involuntariamente.

-Gracias Luffy- dijo el mayor a su hermano. -ahora si en marcha.- el trayecto continuo sin novedad, Ace ya no pedía instrucciones a Sanji lo cual le pareció extraño a Luffy. -Oye Ace porque no le preguntas a Sanji ¿a dónde debes ir?- cuestiono el pequeño. -Ya me ha dado la información necesario y conozco el lugar.- le respondió sonriendo, antes de que alguno de los pasajeros dijeran algo.

A Ussop le surgió la duda de que relación tenían ese hombre y Luffy, le pareció hasta extraño, parecían llevarse bien, pero no era tan tonto para preguntar algo como eso, no quería una paliza de parte del moreno mayor. -Muchas gracias.- El rubio quería replicar algo, pero la contaste mirada por el retrovisor de la cara del Ace se lo impedía. Zoro por su parte quería molerlo a golpes de una vez al rubio y a ese amigo de Luffy, por su mente paso que tal vez si debió aceptar la oferta del narizón de detener aquello, pero no por miedo, si no para impedir estar en esa situación idiota.

**XXXX**

Llegaron a un restaurante que parecía un tanto lujoso, Ace bajo del auto junto a los más jóvenes, no pensaba dejarlos solos ni un segundo, se podrían escapar en cuanto los dejara. La comida fue muy agradable, Sanji replico que no era la gran cosa, Usopp comido muy poco ya que estaba embobado viendo como Luffy engullía todo lo que le ponían enfrente, Zoro aprovecho el estado de narcolepsia de Ace y tomo el vino que habían traído para el mayor.

Al rato después de comer, Ace dejo a los chicos en la casa de Sanji, pero antes de irse les dio una mirada de advertencia a los dos chicos culpables, por si se les ocurría tratar de llevar a Luffy otra vez a un lugar como ese, se acerco a Usopp y lo tomo del hombro -si intentan otra vez algo como eso, avísame- susurro y le paso una tarjeta con su número, Usopp trago en seco pero asintió, preferible ser un soplón que un cadáver...

Ya en el auto Luffy reía animoso - a que fue divertido Ace. Decía alegre el pelinegro menor.

La noche había concluido; como pudieron llegaron sanos y salvos al edificio departamental, Ace se había quedado dormido en el auto, Luffy decidió dejarlo ahí, si despertaba ya no corría peligro solo tendría que subir al departamento. El pelinegro menor subió corriendo por las escaleras tenía ganas de correr, llego al departamento y entro de igual manera; cayó al piso, algo había trabado sus pies. -¿Que paso?- dijo mirando hacia sus pies. Observo cómo estos estaban trabados con lo que parecía una camisa, la quito de sus pies, levantándose torpemente, observo detenidamente la tela. -Esta es la camisa de Torao.- dijo al aire. Se adentro más al departamento.

Ya dentro del apartamento Luffy escucho unos sonidos extraños y vio por todos lados buscando de donde provenían estos, podía escuchar la voz de Torao y Kidy... pero no entendía que decían, entro a la que era la habitación de Ace y los vio en su cama, en una poción que se veía cansada, aunque tampoco podía verlo bien ya que la sabana de la cama se lo obstruía, se acomodo en la puerta y sonrió - ¿qué hacen?, shishi –rio.

-Mugiwara-ya…- dijo Law mirando al pequeño parado en la puerta de la habitación, para su suerte las sabanas de la cama obstruían la vista de lo que estaban haciendo. Law estaba boca abajo, mientras que Kid le penetraba estando encima de él.

Luffy miro al moreno que ahora lo veía y movió la cabeza de lado - ¿estás bien Torao?… te vez agitado- pregunto Luffy, a Kid el moreno no podía verlo bien, por su parte el pelirrojo se sentía en una situación incómoda, ya no podía moverse, y se pregunto dónde estaría el idiota de Ace.

-Luffy, sal de la habitación. No es momento de explicar lo que hacemos.- le dijo agitado el joven médico, lentamente Kid salía del cuerpo de Law intentando que Luffy no se percatara de ello.

-¿Tu también estás enfermo? - pregunto el moreno - si quieres descansar está bien, pero Kid no debe salir también - se cuestiono el moreno mas para él que para los otros dos - ya se, voy a llamar a Ace dijo y salió de la habitación.

Kid y Law aprovecharon para vestirse, acomodar todo en su lugar. -No creía que llegaran tan rápido.- dijo Law terminando de alistar la cama de Ace. -mucho menos que el idiota de Ace lo dejaría entrar solo, ya sabía que estaríamos aquí, el quedo de avisarme cuando llegaran para evitar esto, ¿qué le diremos a Mugiwara-ya?- le decía al pelirrojo.

Kid se encogió de hombros, pero la puerta ya la había cerrado para evitar que volviera a ocurrir algo como eso - creo que es hora que Ace de la plática sobre sexo, a nuestro pequeño e inocente Luffy- abrazo a su novio por la espalda, solo tenía puesto su pantalón, ya que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba su camisa, bueno si sabía, que estaba en la entrada del departamento, pero no era necesaria por ahora.

-no creo que Ace se anime a hacerlo, no aun.- le respondió a su pelirrojo. Mientras tanto Luffy corría en dirección al auto de Law, tenía que despertar a Ace. -Ace despierta, Torao está enfermo, tiene la cara roja y Kidy intenta ayudarlo, no sé cómo pero lo intenta. Tiene fiebre ya que está desnudo.- el pequeño sacudía a su hermano intentando despertarlo.

El mayor de los hermanos D , se encontraba entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, al sentir como alguien lo movía , solo escucho las palabras: desnudo, Torao, Kid y ayuda, como pudo se levanto - ¿quién necesita ayuda Luffy?- pregunto entre sueños, el moreno menor no le contesto solo lo arrastro literalmente... hasta el departamento, Kid y Law se encontraban ahora melosos dándose besos en la cocina, se sonrojo mas por que Luffy lo veía, el lo había visto cientos de veces y otras cosas que en ese momento ni quería recordar.

-Oigan les dije que frente a él no.- señalo al menor. -Ace-ya Luffy-ya nos ha visto en tu cama.- el médico le dijo de forma natural al recién llegado. El rostro de Ace se coloro aun más al pensar en lo que había visto su inocente hermano.

El pelirrojo rio ante lo directo que Trafalgar era, la cara de Ace era todo un poema, no pudo evitar, pensar en algo malévolo, miro al pequeño Luffy que veía la escena sin entender nada, lo cual a él no le extraño nada.

- empieza por la plática de sexo Ace, de una vez, yo igual quiero oírla- Luffy miro ahora a su hermano -¿sexo?- dijo

-Luffy... veras... bueno...es que...cuando ellos...- el rostro de Ace subía de tono con cada palabra que articulaba. -¡cuandoalguienseamahacenloquehacianellos!- dijo rápidamente al terminar salió corriendo a su habitación. Cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta.

-creo que salió mejor de lo que espere- susurró Kid a Law, por su parte Luffy aun no entendía mucho, solo que cuando estás enfermo cuidas a la gente que amas, pero eso ya lo sabía él, lo único que descubrió es una nueva técnica, miro ver al médico - ¿no estabas enfermo Torao?-

-Eustass-ya sabe cómo hacer que me sienta mejor.- le contesto al menor acompañado de un guiño. -Cuando veas que Ace se sienta mal aplica lo que viste.- le secundo Kid.

Luffy asintió, simplemente, olvidando lo que había pasado, empezó su relato a Law y Kid, del restaurante a donde había ido, como se divirtió y esperaba volver, igual menciono que Ace se quedo con él y sus amigos.

Por su parte Ace permaneció en su habitación, pero eso ni a Kid ni Luffy le importo, pero Trafalgar se puso a pensar sobre el comportamiento impropio de su amigo.

-_esta es la tercera vez que veo actuar de este modo a Ace-ya, ¿acaso será que…_-el pensamiento de Law fue truncado por la mano de Kid que se había posado por detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí.

El médico correspondió discretamente el beso de Kid, mientras Luffy metía lo que había traído de las bolsas a la alacena, había ido por ellas, hacia unos cinco minutos. Así paso la noche dando pie a que Kid y Law se fueran, se despidieron de Luffy, pero de Ace no, ya que este seguía en su habitación encerrado.

La noche había caído, Ace no había salido de su habitación ni para comer, era hora de que Luffy se preparara para dormir, entro a su habitación, se puso su pijama, solo le faltaba lavar sus dientes, tomo dirección al baño, la puerta estaba abierta, sin importarle entro, se paro frente al espejo inspeccionando su rostro, hizo muecas divirtiéndose; desde la tina del baño Ace le miraba con el rostro colorado. -_¿Que no se da cuenta de que estoy aquí?-_ se dijo mentalmente el mayor.

El moreno menor, diviso que su hermano lo miraba y vio que estaba rojo. Se pregunto si habría una enfermedad en Sabaody que ocasionara eso. Recordó lo que le había mencionado horas antes Kid eso de hacer sentir mejor a la persona enferma, empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta solo quedar en bóxer, estos los tiro a algún punto indefinido, entonces se metió a la tina de una vez, quedando encima de su hermano, como Kid parecía estaba en la cama hacia un rato - ¿Ace?- pregunto tratando de descifrar que pensaba su hermano. Y como eso ayudaría a su recuperación.

Ace se pego lo mas que pudo al respaldo de la tina, quería huir, pero que le diría a su hermano, después de todo desde que eran pequeños habían tenido encuentros en el baño como si nada, el único cambio ahora era que una enorme erección se había hecho presente cuando miro a Luffy sacarse la ropa, eso y el hecho de que ahora lo tenía sentado en sus piernas.

Luffy veía atento a su hermano, se pegaba cada vez más a él, pero lo rojo de su cara no parecía bajar para nada, sintió algo rozar contra su pierna, trato de encontrarlo pero ya que el agua tenia espuma le era imposible - Ace... metiste algún juguete?- pregunto inocentemente - me pico hace un rato, pero no lo puedo agarrar- se quejo Luffy alejándose levente para intentar meter bien sus manos para dar con él, a lo mejor era el submarino que le había regalado a Ace hace mucho tiempo.

-S...si…Eso es, un ju...Juguete.- le respondió el mayor. -déjalo ahí, bien yo...ya termine.- Ace intento salir de la tina, pero fue jalado por Luffy. -Quédate un poco más, aun no te mejoras.- le recrimino Luffy por intentar huir.

-Tú dijiste que, esto se hace para que una persona que quieres se mejore, ¿no Ace? - pregunto Luffy, y salpico un poco de agua - hace mucho que no nos bañamos juntos shishishi- volvió a ponerse encima de su hermano - Ace aunque no quieras tendremos que ir al médico, si no tu fiebre nunca se quitara.-dijo Luffy seguro.

-Luffy no estoy enfermo si lo estuviera Law ya me hubiera curado.- Ace intento nuevamente salir de la tina, intentaba a como diera lugar tomar algo con que cubrir su miembro despierto.

- Estas seguro, mañana le preguntare a Torao, para ver si estás enfermo o no- toco las mejillas de Ace para distraerlo, entonces le tiro agua - shishishi- hubieras visto tu cara Ace- se reía luffy al ver que ahora su hermano ya no tenía la cara roja, solo un poco de enojo se le notaba.

El juego de Luffy hizo que Ace se olvidara de la situación en la que estaba y terminaron jugando como cuando eran niños.

Después de la ducha ambos chicos pasaron a dormir, Ace ya no se molestaba en pedirle a Luffy que se fuera a su cama, pues de cualquier modo terminaba durmiendo con él. -Esto no está bien.- se dijo así mismo el mayor teniendo en su pecho al pequeño dormido.

**XXX**

Ace se cuestiono que estaba pasando con él respecto a Luffy, pero no pudo seguir con su dilema interno, ya que alguien entro por la puerta del apartamento, se levanto, Luffy siguió durmiendo abrazando una almohada para remplazar el cuerpo de Ace, no le extraño ver a Law y Kid.

-Listo para irnos- pregunto Kid, aunque veía que no estaba arreglado aun. - recuerda que hoy quedamos de mostrarle la ciudad a Luffy- le recordó al mayor de los hermanos D, que tenía cara de no enterarse de nada.

-Cierto, despertare a Luffy.- salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación; una vez despierto el pequeño, le pidió que se alistara pues saldrían a comer fuera. Ni tardo, ni perezoso el menor se arreglo la palabra "comer" le había hecho que saliera disparado junto a Law y Kid. -¡Corre Ace!- grito el chico pelinegro ya que Ace aun no terminaba de alistarse.

El mayor asintió perezoso, aun sin terminar de ponerse la camisa, Law por su parte veía cada movimiento del pecoso y su trato con Luffy, sin que nadie lo notara, analizando sus sospechas. El pelirrojo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta escuchado al pequeño Luffy sobre lo que quería para desayunar - creo que lo mejor es llevarlo al Baratie... así nos ahorramos dinero y tiempo - le dijo Kid a Law, para callar a Luffy de una vez.

Ace salió por fin de la habitación portaba unas bermudas de mezclilla azul, una camisa sin mangas semi-abierta color rojo, unas botas de alpinista, según él se veía sencillo, pero no lo pensó así el pequeño Luffy.

El moreno menor se acerco a su hermano mirándolo como un niño curioso, -Ace se ha arreglado mucho...- dijo a nadie en concreto - el siempre viste así Mugiwara - contesto Kid a la pregunta del menor.

Ace se sintió complacido por las palabras de su hermano, no sabía porque pero sabía que se había arreglado de esa forma para Luffy. -Bien ya podemos irnos.- le dijo a los demás hombres que esperaban por él.

-Claro, solo por usted esperábamos, su alteza- se burlo Kid y empezó a bajar por las escaleras, Law fue el último en salir, cerrando el departamento, cuando llegaron al auto, Kid fue de copiloto, Law manejaba y los dos hermanos D. iban en la parte trasera - ¡ya quiero comer!- grito un animado Luffy.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso Mugiwara-ya, dinos Ace ¿cómo te fue ayer con el pequeño Luffy?- escudriño en la zona sensible el médico.

Law aparco en un lugar ya más conocido, para Luffy era un lugar blanco grande por fuera tenía un letrero que decía "Baratie" - pero si ayer venimos aquí con todos- se quejo Luffy, Sanji le había dicho que vivía en la casa detrás de lo que parecía una tienda de cocina o eso había dicho el rubio.

-Este lugar te encantara Mugiwara, no te quejes. Además ¿entraste? - dijo el pelirrojo adelantándose al menor.

-No, Sanji me dijo que vendían cosas para la cocina, ¡pero no comida!, no quiero comprar utensilios- se quejo el menor, Kid no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

Luffy se quedo parado junto al auto, parecía que no se movería de ahí, Kid regreso junto a él, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo dentro del lugar. -Dije que no te quejes.- reafirmo el mayor, Luffy simplemente pataleaba intentando huir. Ace y Law miraban divertidos la escena.

-¡No quiero, no quiero, que no quiero!- Luffy pateo a Kid, este como respuesta se lo hecho en el hombro - ¿acaso no le enseñaste modales?- pregunto al moreno pecoso, Luffy seguía quejándose, haba hecho un puchero, la gente de dentro se le quedo viendo, Law solo les sonrió malignamente, en una silla apartada un hombre peli gris los veía con molestia y asombro por ver a uno de sus alumnos, con sus ex delincuentes.

-Hey mocoso, ¡suelta a ese mocoso!- dijo Smoker a Kid. -Que se creen que hacen con él.- señalo al menor. -Hola Smoker-ya-saludo Law acercándose descaradamente al pequeño Luffy, puso su mano alrededor del cuello del menor. -Ya no eres nuestro profesor, podemos hacer lo que queramos con él.- apretujo a Luffy contra su pecho.

El menor de los hermanos D, no le prestó atención a su profesor, pero agradeció el hecho de que por él, Kid lo bajara al fin- Yo no quiero comprar utensilios, ¡quiero comer!- volvió a quejarte Luffy, se soltó del agarre del estudiante de medicina y lo abrazo - Torao comida- suplico, ya cansado de no conseguir lo que quería.

Ace miro como su hermanito suplicaba aferrado al joven médico, se acerco a él jalando al pequeño hacia sí. –Ven, aquí comeremos.- lo llevaba tomado de la mano ignorando la escena que se había estado llevando a cabo. -_¿pero qué paso aquí?_- pensó Law al darse cuenta de que él había sido el causante de la molestia de su amigo Ace.

**XXX**

Smoker, no entendía nada allí, solo que no debía de dejar que sus alumnos sean futuros delincuentes, como ese trió de chicos, realmente los odiaba.- y que mierda hace eso- señalo a Luffy - con algo como ustedes- los miro amenazantemente - no quiero más delincuentes, y ese mocoso es algo decente, ¿no lo estarán mal encaminando?- dijo al fin sentándose en su silla.

Digamos que Mugiwara-ya está ligado a nosotros le guste o no...- dijo Law misteriosamente dándole una sonrisa cabrona el ex- oficial.

Entonces se encamino junto con Kid a la mesa donde los otros dos morenos estaban sentados, siendo atendidos por un rubio mesero, el pelirrojo le dio una mirada amenazante al mesero, recordando lo de sus hamburguesas reconociéndolo y se sentó a lado de Ace, por su parte Law tomo lugar a lado de Luffy.

**XXXX**

- Aquí sirven comida- pregunto Luffy, siguiendo ahora felizmente a su hermano.

-Hey Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- A la mesa en que se habían sentado, había llegado un camarero, este resulto ser Sanji. -queremos comer.- respondió el protector hermano, la mirada que le dedico al rubio era la misma que la noche pasada. Una gota de sudor surco el rostro del rubio. -Claro.- sonrió forzado.-que gustan ordenar.- les entrego el menú disponible para ese día.

El menor de los D miro a Sanji incrédulo.- ¡me mentiste! aquí si sirven comida- le recrimino al rubio.

-Yo no te mentí ¡idiota! te dije que vivía en un restaurante.- se exalto el mesero.- Aquí vivo y trabajo.- le dijo más calmado al ver el rostro amenazante de los 3 hombres mayores. Era como si ellos fueran los guardaespaldas del pequeño Luffy.

El pelirrojo odiaba que la gente se metiera con sus amigos, además de tenerle odio al rubio ese, por lo de la vez pasada, jamás lo olvidaría y usaría cualquier escusa para tratar de molerlo a golpes, por su parte Law odiaba el ruido , El y Kid eran los únicos con derecho de gritarle, pegarle o hacerle cualquier cosa a Luffy, fuera de Ace ,claro está, así que se molesto sabiendo que había gente que quería hacerlo, además no conocía a esa persona.

Por la mente de Ace pasaba una y otra vez, que hubiera pasado si él no detenía a ese pervertido de tratar de corromper a su hermanito.

-¿Entonces me confundí?- pregunto Luffy ignorando el mal humor ahora de sus amigos y hermano. - bueno, no importa, yo quiero lo que Sanji me dé, ya que su comida siempre es deliciosa- dijo ahora alegre el moreno menor.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que él cocina delicioso?- cuestiono molesto Ace. -Eso es porque cada día Sanji me ha dado de comer.- por la mente de Ace se formo una imagen de su pequeño hermano siendo alimentado en la boca por ese rubio cejas rizadas. Por la mente de los otros dos; Kid y Law se formo una donde Luffy estaba sentado en las piernas del mesero.

-Sanji, me hace mi desayuno, además no me cobra.- Dijo feliz el moreno, sus ojos se iluminaban al hacerlo, Kid pensó que tal vez a Luffy le habría salido un pretendiente y no pudo evitar la risa ante esto - ¿qué hará ahora el hermano celoso? - le pregunto a su novio que estaba sentado al lado de él, en un susurro ya que esta era redonda y de un lado tenia a Ace y del otro a Trafalgar.

-¡AU! pero miren quienes están aquí! es una SUPER! coincidencia!- a la mesa se habia acercado el padre de Kid, junto con Bonney, ella no se veía muy contenta de ver a los chicos en el lugar al que su papi la había llevado a comer.

La peli rosa, estaba allí porque su amor no podía acompañarla hasta más tarde en sus compras, así que termino yendo con su padre, cuando diviso a ese medico, su primer instinto fue correr, pero el peli azul la había arrastrado, estaba al borde de echarse a llorar, y aun estaba escondida tras Franky para que no la vieran.

El único que no perecía del grupo habitual era el chico moreno, del otro día en su casa, así que planeaba usarlo como excusa, diría que quería conocerlo y así saldría de allí de una vez.

- Nosotros, vamos a salir a comprar, te veo luego papi, Kid- dijo de golpe y abrazo al pequeño Luffy que no se enteraba de nada y salió corriendo, un minuto más y lloraba de verdad por ver a Trafalgar Law -disculpa era necesario- se disculpo con Luffy, ahora estaban enfrente de una tienda de juegos.

El grupo de hombres restantes veían como la chica había salido disparada fuera del restaurant, Ace miro hacia donde había estado sentado Luffy, dándose cuenta de que no estaba. La mente de Ace recreo la escena percatándose de que la chica peli rosa había secuestrado a su hermanito. -¡Luffy!- fue el grito que se escucho antes de que el moreno saliera tras la ladrona de hermanos.

**XXX**

-Yo quería comer, ¡suéltame!- se quejaba Luffy, ya que una peli rosa lo retenía intentando escapar - vale quieres comer- lo soltó Bonney, comamos aquí- dijo divisando un restaurante de comida mixta, nunca había entrado, pero si el menor se callaba, todo estaba bien, Luffy se dejo guiar de mala gana y entraron al lugar.

Y empezó una comida muy extraña para la peli rosa -¿de verdad comes todo eso?- dijo mas para sí que para el moreno que lo veía comer.

-Luffy.- Ace entro al restaurant, Llevaba casi media hora buscándolos, pero por fin pudo ver donde la chica había llevado a su hermano. Se planto frente al menor jalándolo consigo. -Ace estoy comiendo.- se quejo el moreno menor.

**XXX**

En el restaurant habían quedado Kid y Law extrañados -¿de donde se conocen tu hermana y Mugiwara-ya?- pregunto extrañado el médico, ahora Franky los acompañaba, habían comenzado a comer.

-Lo lleve a casa, el día que me pediste que lo recogiera en la escuela.-Kid veía como su padre engullía todo como aspiradora. -Ella pensó que era mi nuevo novio.- continuo explicando a Law.

-No pensé que mi reemplazo seria Mugiwara-ya- dijo en tono indignado falso, sonrió jugando con el pelirrojo- ¿y tú me llamas fetichista? – Fingió drama- tu igual tienes un fetiche por los morenos - se llevo la taza de café a su boca, típica en todos las comidas para él.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- espeto el pelirrojo ofendido y extrañado por la acusación de Law. -¡AU! Law tiene razón.- Franky secundaba el argumento de Law.

-Tks... ¿Ahora tu también me acusas viejo?- suspiro Kid cansado - además, ¿crees que saldría con alguien como él?...- Kid se lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió de decirlo, tal vez si la vida hubiera sido diferente si hubiera salido con Mugiwara -¿te escogí a ti no? - le espeto molesto al médico. - ¿y tu saldrías con él?- le pregunto a su novio.

-por supuesto, Mugiwara-ya es muy lindo- le respondió de la forma más natural que existía en él. El rostro de Kid pasó de ser uno molesto a uno sorprendido. -¡Como puedes ser tan descarado!- recrimino a su amante. -Tu preguntaste.- dijo como si nada bebiendo aun su café. -Jajaja.- Franky reía abiertamente con la discusión de su hijo y yerno -obviamente, estoy contigo.- finalizo el moreno.

-Conociéndote eres capaz de pedir que se nos una- bromeo ahora el pelirrojo con su amante, ignorando que divertía a su padre con su discusión.- dudo que Ace te deje, aunque lo intentes- esperaron a que vinieran por la cuenta- creo que es hora vamos a buscarlo- soltó, como que no quiere la cosa.

**XXX**

Dentro de otro restaurant se llevaba a cabo una pelea de tira la cuerda pero con Luffy como cuerda, Ace intentaba alejar a su hermano de esa chica enfadosa, pero Bonney quería estar con Luffy ahora que sabía que era importante para el pecoso; siempre le había gustado molestarlo.

-¿Por qué quieres llevártelo?- le grito enfadada -¿acaso es tu novio?- dijo maliciosa la chica, no quería perder contra el moreno mayor, era obvio que no le ganaría en fuerza.

Cuando Bonney había dicho esas palabras Ace inconscientemente soltó al menor, haciendo que la peligrosa y el moreno menor se dieran de lleno en el piso, Luffy sobre ella, y su cabeza se hundió en sus pechos, a los segundos Luffy logro acomodarse quedando entre las piernas de ella - Si, Ace y yo somos novios- dijo feliz el moreno, por la puerta entraban Kid, Law y Franky, que veían la escena más que entretenidos.

-Así, que eso son- dijo Kid. Pero a los oídos de Ace todo sonaba a eco. Franky solo se reía.

-Es bueno que hayas decidido tus preferencias, eso es SUPER!- dijo el peli azul tocando el hombro de Ace, sacando al moreno de su ensimismamiento. -Lu...ffy- fue lo único que pudo decir el joven pecoso. -No creo que eso sea verdad.- escrudiño la peli rosa aun en el piso, abrazo al pequeño Luffy contra sí, eso causo un click en el cerebro de Ace. -¡Suelta a mi novio!-grito iracundo el moreno mayor, se acerco con furia al sitio donde estaban los menores; tiro con fuerza a Luffy desprendiéndolo de los brazos de Bonney dejándola con la boca abierta al igual que al resto de los ahí presentes.

Bonney no sabía que decir ante esa situación, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue las caras entre la risa y la pena que tenían su hermano y Trafalgar, por su parte Franky reía ante el "SUPER" entusiasmo de Ace, al tener a su novio junto así, Luffy ahora no entendía muy bien que estaba pasado, pero estaba feliz de que Ace lo abrazara, miro a Torao en busca de respuestas, pero el solo observaba todo con una mirada, que no podía descifrar, y ni siquiera lo miraba realmente, su vista estaba fija en su hermano.

-Ace...- llamo al mayor - aun tengo hambre-

-Claro, salgamos de aquí.- Ace acompaño a su ahora novio hasta la puerta del local, ahí parado estaba Sanji quien había ido a llevarles unas llaves que habían dejado en la mesa, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación que se había llevado minutos antes. - _ahora entiendo_-pensó el rubio, recordando el trato que le había dado el moreno pecoso la noche anterior. Ace y Luffy pasaron de largo al chico, regresaron al Baratie donde habían planeado comer originalmente, esta vez sin interrupciones o por lo menos eso esperaba Ace.

Law fue el primero en salir del restaurante mixto y vio al chico rubio que tenía en su mano las llaves de su auto - gracias cocinero-ya- dijo tomando de la mano del chico las susodichas, Bonney por su parte pensaba que movimiento hacer, para molestar más a Ace, había encontrado una debilidad, pero en eso su móvil sonó, era su novio, mientras contestaba tomo del brazo a su padre - vamos papa, nos espera mi amor- dijo la chica arrastrándolo, ya molestaría al pecoso, la próxima vez que le viera, Kid fue el último en salir del restaurant vio a su novio y al rubio, camino hacia ellos - eso me ha extrañado..- dijo al estudiante de medicina. Por su parte Sanji quería preguntar algo.

El cocinero, al escuchar la voz de otro hombre viniendo se sobresalto, por su parte Law, le sonrió a su amate - disculpen...- dijo con duda Sanji. Law y Kid lo miraron - ¿podría ser que Luffy sea gay?- pregunto para ver si tenía que aceptarlo o ese hombre pecoso estaba manipulando a su amigo.

-Quizá...- le sonrió de forma malévola y misteriosa Kid. Sanji no sabía si le había dado un sí o un no. Los más jóvenes empezaron a caminar primero, por atrás Franky. Les seguía -Esto se pondrá SUPER!- le dijo a Sanji, tocando el hombro de su hijo y yerno.

-No te habías ido con la caprichosa princesa, viejo- se quejo Kid al ver a su padre allí de nuevo, los tres hombres empezaron a caminar mas rápido, dejando a un Sanji con muchas dudad en su cabeza

-¡AU! regrese por el auto.- acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño hijo. -¡No hagas eso!- Kid quito la mano de su padre de su cabeza, odiaba que hiciera eso, o eso aparentaba. Law sonreía abiertamente al ver lo cariñoso que era Franky con Kid, adoraba a ese par.

**XXX**

En el Baratie, Luffy comía felizmente, pero aun no veía a Sanji por allí, cuando llegaron otro mesero los había atendido, mientras Luffy pasaba lo vista, vio a una pareja de personas apartada de todos, la chica daba de comer al hombre, se pregunto por qué haría algo así, lo Había visto mucha veces en algunos restaurantes, pero nunca se le había ocurrido hacerlo, tomo su tenedor y puso un poco de su comida - come, shishishi- dijo Luffy intentando lo mismo que parecía hacer la chica de hace unos minutos, con Ace.

-porque haría eso.- dijo Ace mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Luffy ya que su propio rostro estaba rojo cual tomate.

-Creo que es divertido que te den de comer, shishi- sonrió Luffy al darse cuenta que a él le gustaría que lo alimentaran y mucho - come Ace, no seas malo- el moreno menor hizo un puchero.

Ace cerró los ojos para evitar ver el rostro de Luffy mientras comía lo que le otorgaba, abrió la boca y lo comió. -Vaya, si que se lo toman enserio.- dijo Kid al llegar a la mesa en donde estaban los hermanos D.

Ace trago lo que le había dado Luffy con mucho trabajo y casi se ahoga, si el vaso de agua no estuviera junto a él, el pelirrojo se sentó a lado del moreno menor y lo atrajo hacia el - así que dime Luffy, que se siente romper con todas las normas morales conocidas- Luffy no entendía lo que decía Kid - déjalo, pobre, no ha de saber lo que hace- dijo el estudiante de medicina, tomado asiento a lado de Ace.

-Abre la boca Kid.- Law intento hacer una broma tomando un poco de comida del plato de Ace, dándosela al pelirrojo. El rostro de Kid se coloreo de rojo como su cabello. -Di aaaa!- se burlo descaradamente del pelinegro mayor.

El estudiante de mecánica a regañadientes hizo lo que su novio le pidió, pero sin verlo a los ojos- todos aquí son unos idiotas- susurro cuando ya tenía la comida en su boca.

La tarde continuo con el recorrido a la ciudad, habían llevado a Luffy a un centro comercial, compraron ropa, como si fueran chicas; entraron a algunas tiendas departamentales llamando la atención de más de una chica, Kid que era el más atrabancado de todos, tomaba a Law de forma cariñosa o simplemente le plantaba un beso, dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas. Cuando por fin se disponían a irse miraron a lo lejos a Franky acercarse junto a su nena consentida, esta estaba colgada del brazo de un chico rubio de muy buen ver. Se acercaron a ellos.

-Honestamente no se que le vez a esa cosa...- dijo despectivamente el joven pelirrojo al rubio del que Bonney iba colgada - Que bueno que todos estamos reunidos es un ¡SUPER! Día- dijo Franky haciendo una de sus características poses raras. Law le sonrió a la peli rosa y esta se escondió como si su vida dependiera de ello tras el hombre rubio.

-También es un gusto verte Kid.- el joven rubio extendió su mano para saludar al pelirrojo, Mas por cortesía y respetó, que por otra cosa. Odiaba la poca educación -¡Genial! ¡Se ve que eres muy inteligente!-Luffy inspeccionaba los pequeños muñecos estilo vudú que el hombre rubio y bien vestido cargaba como lo más normal del mundo. Tocándolos y viéndolos ilusionado, sin siquiera tomarse molestia en pensar si podía hacerlo o no.

Law, por su parte buscaba como molestar a la pequeña Bonney, ella buscaba donde esconderse - mejor no hagas eso Luffy- dijo Ace - alejando a su hermanito de él ya conocido novio de Bonney, lo abrazo fuertemente en su pecho, eso distrajo la atención de todos los presentes que lo veían.

-Pero Ace, quiero tocarlos.- el menor hizo pucheros, dirigía sus brazos hacia los muñecos pequeños y "lindos" del novio de Bonney. -¿Yo también puedo tocar? -pregunto Law intentando acercarse a Bonney de algún modo.

Law, se acercaba y Bonney buscaba donde esconderse - Ya déjala, un rato está bien, pero del resto no- el rubio, alejo la mano de Trafalgar suavemente, para que su novia se relajara un poco, esta le agradeció con una sonrisa, Luffy se soltó de los brazos de Ace y empezó a toquetear de nuevo al hombre, parecía un perchero, pero al rubio no pareció molestarle este hecho - soy Luffy- dijo el moreno, que ahora tocaba los muñecos que colgaban de su espada, presentándose.

-mi nombre es Hawkins.- dijo el rubio intentando dar con el pequeño que se movía como pulpo alrededor de su cuerpo. -Bien, suficiente.- Ace tomo a Luffy por el cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo lejos de la familia de Kid. El pequeño se quejaba de que Ace no lo dejaba divertirse. -¡Nos vemos en el auto!- grito el pecoso ya alejado del grupo.

-Es muy posesivo con su nuevo novio- dijo simplemente Law - va hacer que lo terminen dejando- contestó el rubio ante esa situación extraña, Kid se encogía de hombros. - lo dudo-

En el auto Luffy estaba molesto por el hecho de que Ace no le había dejado conocer al joven Hawkins. -Eres muy malo Ace.- berrincho el moreno menor. -Luffy, si vas a ser mi novio debes ser más prudente y pensar en mi.- Ace le dijo; inconsciente de sus palabras.

Luffy dejo de lado su berrinche al escuchar las palabras del moreno, ambos estaban en la parte trasera del auto -¿Y que debo hacer, para ser un buen novio?- pregunto inocente el menor, mirando a su hermano, para saber, por que por su mente no pasaba ninguna idea.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Ace salió del auto dejando con mil preguntas al pequeño Luffy. -¿_Qué diablos hice?_- se dijo así mismo.

Luffy se quedo pensando en que podría hacer, para hacer feliz a su hermano, tal vez debía preguntar a Torao o Kid, aunque según por lo que veía los personas que son novios, se abrazan y tocaban mucho.

-¿Pasa algo malo Ace-ya?- pregunto Law, viendo al moreno pecoso, sumamente rojo.

-N-no...Nada.- esquivo la mirada del mayor, sabía que Law era bastante astuto, si se lo permitía podría saber sus pensamientos. El trayecto al departamento paso de lo más tranquilo, llevaban montones de cosas que habían adquirido; no se hablo más del tema de los novios, pero sí de la cara aterrada de Bonney.

En el auto solo iban los que conformaron el grupo al inicial, solo que esta vez en la parte trasera, se encontraban Kid y Luffy, este último se pego al pelirrojo - kidy... ¿qué hacen los novios?..¿Qué es un buen novio?- cuestiono el moreno en voz baja, así solo ellos escucharían, Kid sonrió malignamente, como últimamente hacía, no le pregunto al pequeño a que se debían esas preguntas, porque sabía su origen de cierta forma - se abrazan, se quiere... se besan- dijo al final

-Yo quiero mucho a Ace y también lo abrazo. ¿Eso me hace un buen novio?- le pregunto al pelirrojo de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, con la voz baja.

- Estas yendo por buen camino, pero no es suficiente Mugiwara...solo te falta el último paso…- fue lo último que el pelirrojo pudo decirle al moreno por que el auto paro en la casa de los hermanos D.

Ace y Luffy bajaron del auto de Law, Kid y Law no subieron con ellos al departamento ya que tenían otras cosas que hacer, según Kid. -Dime Luffy que quieres cenar.- pregunto Ace naturalmente; se encontraban dentro del ascensor. -mmmju.- respondió sin importarle, Ace se dio cuenta de que el pequeño había ignorado la comida. El menor pensaba en lo que le había dicho minutos antes Kid.

El moreno menor salió del ascensor, sin ser consciente de ello, Ace lo seguía iba peguntar, pero vio que Luffy iba dar contra la puerta, y corrió a abrirla, pero el menor aun no hacía caso, Luffy por su parte pensaba, como desmostar a su hermano, que podía ser un buen novio, no tenía idea aun, Kid le dijo que lo había hecho bien, pero que faltaba, bueno ahora que recordaba el pelirrojo besaba mucho a Torao - ¡ya se!- dijo mas para sí, que para el mayor, llego a la habitación de Ace.

-Luffy no tengo ganas de cocinar ¿está bien si cenamos cereal?-pregunto Ace con la caja de cereal y leche en las manos.-claro-respondió ya más animado Luffy. Ambos chicos pararon el rato platicando de sus aventuras infantiles. -jajaja si lo recuerdo-dijo Luffy terminando de lavar los platos que habían usado. -bien creo que iré a la ducha-Ace camino en dirección al baño dejando a Luffy terminar la limpieza.

Tiro sus ropas al piso la tina estaba lista para recibirlo, había sido un día bastante extraño, dejo que el agua limpiara todo el stress del día. De golpe se abrió la puerta del baño, Luffy entro como si nada, ya estaba desnudo. De un salto se abalanzo sobre Ace, estaba peligrosamente cerca del mayor, Ace no reacciono estaba anonadado. -seré el mejor novio para ti Ace.-el menor pego sus labios a los de Ace.

**XXX**

Cuando Ace propuso lo de cenar el cereal, Luffy no le prestaba atención, pero le fue muy divertido el rato que paso con su hermano mayor, por su mente aún rondaba lo del beso, recordó que Makino solía darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente , pero como Ace era su novio correspondía en otro sito. Escucho al mayor que iba a tomar una ducha, termino de lavar los platos y se desvistió mientras iba al baño, allí se abalanzó sobre Ace y lo beso, el contacto fue extraño los labios de Ace eran suaves, no como imagino.

El relajante calor del agua se fusiono con el calor del cuerpo de Ace junto al de Luffy, el corazón del mayor latía a mil por hora, se dejo guiar por el suave aroma que despedía el cuerpo de Luffy, se embriago del delicioso y suave sabor de los labios del pequeño. Instintivamente se aferro al cuerpo que tenia frente de él, haciendo que el pequeño beso se intensificara, los ojos de Luffy se abrieron mucho al sentir la presión que le ejercía su hermano, pero de igual manera que había hecho Ace se dejo llevar por la danza que acababan de iniciar; abriéndose paso con la lengua entro en la cavidad cálida de Luffy invadiéndola, explorándola, deleitándose con el sabor de esta.

el moreno menor sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar, pero no sabía porque, la lengua de Ace recorría lugares que él no sabía que existían, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien en los labios y esto se sentía muy bien, sus manos sin ser concerniente se estrecharon con el cuello del mayor, la falta de oxigeno se hacía presente, en su rostro que se estaba tornando rojizo, por la intensidad del beso, pero en el trascurso de ello había cerrado sus ojos, cuando el mayor lo soltó apenas de su boca salió su nombre .-Ace...- dijo en un susurro ronco.

Ace se separo bruscamente al oír su nombre, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se levanto de la tina como pudo, pues el agua y jabón le impedían moverse con libertad. Corrió a su habitación encerrándose en ella, dejando al pequeño Luffy con mil preguntas en su cabeza. -¿_Pero qué demonios hice?_- pensó Ace tocándose los labios, recordando lo que apenas unos segundos había estado haciendo.

**XXX**

En la tina Luffy sintió un sentimiento incierto en su pecho, empezó a surgir, no sabía porque pero quería mas de ese contacto, pero por el momento su hermano no parecía querer brindárselo, sería mejor que le preguntara como se debía hacer ese tipo de cosas a Torao y Kid, así no cometería más errores, sin ser consciente relamió sus labios.

* * *

**_AQUÍ terminamos el capitulo a que ha sido divertido *3* ver a Ace, como novo/hermano celoso XD jaja, a mi me encanta Bonney, es tan linda, espero se hayan divertido y me dejen sus opiniones, loas amo mis lectores anónimos y no anónimos XD_**

**_Hasta el próximo viernes, con el capi 4, que rápido pasa el tiempo, nos leemos_**

**_Atte:kuroSama_**

**_Deja un review , no seas Takano, perdón digo tacaño XD_**


	4. 4 Temible confusión

_**Notas: **_Hola a todos, perdonen la demora, aquí en México, por el sur (Cancún, Campeche, quinta narro XD) ya son casi las 2 de las tardes, tenía planeado subir este capítulo más temprano, pero tenía examen de ingles hoy a las 7, y no lo termine hasta como las 9 u.u espero me haya ido bien y luego entregar tareas de esa materia, hasta ahora llegó a mi casa, bueno no los aburro mas, con mis problemas escolares xD

A lo que venimos, estoy tan feliz de que ya vayamos por el capi N. 4 y a todas esas personitas lindas que me dejan un review, se los agradezco enormemente, eso motiva a cualquiera a querer actualizar, se los aseguro n.n

Espero en este me dejen igual sus opiniones, mis lectores hermosos, y si hoy hay nuevos lectores o lectores anónimos no sean timidos, igual estaré encantado de leer sus opiniones y criticas.

Ahora si a lo que venimos, aquí el capi

Disfruten!

_**4° Temible confusión.**_

La noche ya había concluido, Ace no había podido dormir, pensando en lo que le había hecho a su hermano. -_yo que tanto lo cuide y fui yo quien lo corrompió_- pensaba el pecoso. Luffy pasó toda la noche intentando entrar a la habitación de Ace, no quería dormir solo, pero Ace había cerrado con llave para evitar que Luffy entrara en caso de que se quedara dormido.

Cuando la mañana llego, lo que despertó al menor fue un zarandeo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mugiwara-ya? - pregunto extrañado y preocupado un joven ojeroso al ver a Luffy acostado y dormido junto a la puerta de Ace.

- ¿qué hora es?- pregunto somnoliento el menor.

- tarde; vístete - Luffy se paro sin fuerzas y fue a su cuarto, por su parte el médico toco la puerta de Ace.

-¿Ace-ya... va todo bien?- pregunto esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy enfermo Law, ¿serias tan amable de llevar a Luffy a la escuela?- respondió Ace sin abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Si se trata de eso déjame checarte, sabes que puedo ayudar.- Law intento persuadir a su amigo, pero no recibió respuesta. -Está bien Ace-ya, pero ¿sabes que Luffy está mal? y creo que es tu culpa.- dijo antes de marcharse a esperar al menor de los hermanos.

Luffy salió de su habitación y volvió a tocar a la de Ace, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Ace no va a venir con nosotros?- pregunto en tono un poco triste, al moreno tatuado que lo esperaba en la sala, mientras tomaba de mala gana su mochila.

-Ace-ya está enfermo Mugiwara-ya, debe descansar.- el joven médico encubrió a su amigo ante su hermano, él sabía que no era verdad, pero ya tendría oportunidad de aclarar la situación con Ace.

-¿Pero está bien?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Claro, ya lo revise; solo es un poco de fiebre.- respondió el mayor.

-Es por eso que últimamente su rostro esta tan rojo.- dijo el pequeño más para el que para Law.

El médico asintió a la última afirmación del moreno, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, por su parte el trayecto a la escuela fue el más raro para Law, Luffy no hablaba y miraba por la ventana algo ausente, por la mente del menor pasaba lo de la noche anterior; miro al médico cuando estaba a una calles de la escuela.

- Torao... ¿está mal besar a tu novio?...- pregunto mirándolo serio intentando descubrir si había hecho algo mal.

-Por supuesto que no, eso es parte de lo que hacen los novios.- respondió Law pensando en que el pequeño se refería a lo que tenía él con Kid.

Luffy asintió ante la respuesta del mayor mas animado. -Gracias Torao- dijo despidiéndose de él, bajo del auto para salir corriendo dentro de la escuela.

**XXX**

En la puerta de la preparatoria se encontraba Zoro esperando a Luffy como cada mañana desde el día en que se encontraron perdidos.

-Vamos Zoro.- grito el pelinegro a su amigo sin dejar de correr. Por ir distraído choco con una chica alta de cabello largo, ojos azules, bella piel blanca, llevaba un traje de animadora morado con rallas rosas, a su lado venia un chico de cabello verde parado (tipo vegeta).

-Otro tarado más.- dijo el chico de pelo verde.

-Oye porque no te fijas por donde caminas.- recrimino la chica que yacía en el piso.

-Lo lamento.- Luffy se paro, la chica extendió su mano esperando que el pequeño la ayudara a pararse, pero este paso de largo a la chica dejándola con la mano extendida y a su compañero de pelo verde con la boca abierta.

-Vamos Zoro llegaremos tarde- le decía al peli verde que jalaba fuertemente, cuando llegaron a las escaleras Zoro por fin pudo detener al pelinegro a medio camino.

- Luffy!- grito y el moreno le prestó atención - hoy es día de talleres y clubes, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Zoro, el viernes pasado les habían comentado que ese día no tendrían clases y se escogerían un taller, en la escuela donde asistían ese era un ritual muy conocido, Ussop se acercaba a ellos.

- hola chicos- saludo animado el narizón.

Se dio cuenta que faltaba el joven rubio -¿Y Sanji?- pregunto, extrañado al no verlo discutir con Zoro.

-quizá ya este en el auditorio eligiendo su taller.- dijo el chico de pelo verde. -entonces vamos haya.- dijo Luffy jalando a ambos chicos consigo, una vez más se echo a correr.

**XXX**

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraban aun el par de chicos que Luffy había atropellado; literalmente.

-Es idea mía ¿o ese chico te ignoro?- decía el joven de pelo verde a la chica que en ese momento sacudía su uniforme.

-Nadie me ignora.- dijo la chica de forma egocéntrica. -de seguro no me miro bien.- continuo diciendo. Acomodando su cabello.

-Bueno, si el si te ignoro entonces yo seré su fiel seguidor.- el chico hizo una cruz con sus dedos, haciendo con ellos una especie de promesa.

-No digas estupideces- movió su cabello de forma presumida. - mira...- le dijo al peli verde alado y le guiño el ojo, muchos de los chicos presente se les formaron corazones en los ojos - soy hermosa, por eso nadie puede ignorarme hahaha - rio , mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura -soy una belleza, todo se me es otorgado – Agua- dijo, un chico se acerco tendiéndole una botella - vez, barto... todo se me da- dijo - vamos, tienes que ver que NADIE se me resiste- le dio a cargar su bolso al chico que solo suspiro y la siguió.

- si, lo que diga princesa egocéntrica- soltó.

**XXX**

-¿qué taller crees que debamos escoger?- pregunto Luffy, buscando por todos lados al rubio.

-Primero debemos ver cuales opciones tenemos.- dijo sabiamente Usopp.- demos una vuelta para ver lo que nos ofrecen.- Zoro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, Usopp se percato de eso, así que lo jalo hacia su lado -Sabes creo que debemos comprarte una correa.- bromeo el moreno de cabello rizado, causando carcajadas en Luffy y molestia en Zoro.

-No necesito ayuda para encontrar un taller digno de mi.- dijo caminando nuevamente a la salida.

- No, solo necesitas sentido de la orientación- bromeo Luffy -¿qué van a escoger ustedes? la verdad, no tengo idea de que escoger shishishi- dijo Luffy feliz.

-miren que tenemos aquí es el SUPER Luffy- se acerco un hombre de pelo azul y abrazo al susodicho - debes unirte a mi talles es Super, ¡AU!- hizo una pose, que para la mayoría pareció ridícula. - ¿qué me dicen ustedes chicos, se apuntan?- pregunto el gran hombre.

-Pero si es el papá de Kidy. Oye viejo no sabía que dabas clases aquí.- dijo Luffy una vez que se había acomodado en el fuerte brazo de Franky.

-¿y de que va su taller?- le pregunto Usopp, mirando al gran hombre frente a él.

Zoro veía con desconfianza al hombre -Soy Franky, - se presento el peli azul -Luffy lo veía alegre -¿qué enseñas aquí? shishi- reía el menor aun en los brazos del hombre -¿igual esta Hawkins?- pregunto intrigado el moreno imaginando que podía tocar al hombre rubio como era debido.

-Mi trabajo aquí es el de orientar a los jóvenes en el arte de la carpintería, aunque también usamos cosas mecánicas.- Así como Kidy- interrumpió Luffy. – ¡Au! así es, pueden aprender muchas cosas conmigo.- el mayor abrazo con su brazo al pobre Usopp.- deben unirse a mí, será SUPER cool.- les dijo emocionado a los jóvenes.

- Yo quiero ver lo que hacen –salió del abrazo del hombre Ussop feliz, siempre le habían emocionado cosas como construir y crear, ese se veía el taller indicado para él, pero se preocupo por la seguridad y lo descuidado que era el moreno - Luffy, ¿seguro que esto es para ti?- dijo cauteloso, en eso observo a Zoro, pero este había desaparecido - creo que si debimos comprar una correa...- dijo abatido.

**XXXX**

Por su parte el peli verde buscaba el club de Kendo, su sensei y padre se lo habían recomendado el día anterior, además no le apetecía hacer nada más.

Zoro caminaba por toda la escuela sin resultado con la búsqueda del club de kendo, pensaba en regresar y pedir ayuda a Usopp y Luffy, giro sobre sus talones y choco con un chico, Zoro evito que él joven callera al suelo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- dijo al susodicho, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su compañero de salón: Sanji. -Que te pasa cejas rizadas.- le cuestiono en broma el rubio, pero este ni por aludido se dio, cosa que le causo extrañeza al peli verde, en toda la semana no había día que no pelearan por cualquiera de los apodos que Zoro le ponía.

**XXX**

Ese día había llegado tarde, pero no le importo, el día anterior al enterarse que el pequeño Luffy era gay, fue algo incomodo, no podía entender como su compañero podría fijarse en un hombre, no le cabía, por qué tener a un hombre, si las mujeres tenían todo lo que uno podía pedir, eran lindas, suaves, simpáticas y con curvas que matan a cualquiera, al sentir que choco con algo salió de su ensoñación, era el maldito marimo pero ni ganas tuvo de contestar su insulto.

-¡Me rindo, no le veo lógica!- grito mas para él, que para el ahora presente chico junto a él - Marimo... crees que ser Gay tenga lógica- pregunto, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el peli verde extrañado.

El rubio por toda respuesta, le contó a duras penas lo que había pasado el día anterior en el Restaurant donde trabajaba - no lo entiendo, que tiene de gracia un hombre, no entiendo a Luffy- dijo bastante abatido aun en su análisis.

-Bueno, si son las preferencias de Luffy deberías de aceptarlas, ahora con respecto a las chicas, yo creo que no son lo mejor. Te llevas mejor con hombres que con chicas.- Zoro daba sus puntos de vista, intentando alejar a Sanji de un estado homofóbico.

-¡Tú también marimo!- lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta- dime, dime que no logro ver- contesto bastante alterado, el no era homofóbico, simplemente no entendía, ¿no los gay eran como su maestro de biología y arte?.. Travestis.

Zoro le miraba con un dejo de molestia, una venita se comenzaba a mostrar en su frente. -No hay forma de explicarlo con palabras, necesitas sentirlo. -Sanji no entendió las palabras de Zoro.

-A que te...- las palabras del Rubio fueron silenciadas por los labios de Zoro, Sanji intento escapar, pero Zoro lo detuvo presionando con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de Sanji.

Los labios de su "atacante" se sentía algo duros y la presión ejercida lo lastimaba, solo un poco, el peli verde se atrevió a morderlo para dejar pasar su lengua, el sin pensarlo lo dejo, el recorrido de una boca ajena a la suya no era nada nuevo, lo único que cambiaba era el hecho que un chico lo besaba, al reaccionar lo alejo, podía sentir lo caliente y rojo que estaba su rostro ahora.

Sin ser consciente de lo que paso, corrió hasta poder esconderse, llegando a la azotea que al parecer estaba vacía, por alguna razón su corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente, se hizo una bolita - Estúpido marimo, estúpidos gays- soltó fingiendo molestia.

Zoro veía la escena con un dejo de decepción, pensó en correr tras de él, pero era mejor dejarlo pensar solo. Se giro sobre los talones en busca del taller de kendo, como inicialmente había hecho.

**XXX**

Siguió buscando el taller para olvidar lo que había pasado con el rubio y sintió un jalón y escucho la voz del moreno. -Oye Zoro únete a nosotros.- Luffy lo había jalado, aun mas, al peli verde que en ese momento pasaba justo frente al taller de carpintería.

-Espera no se dé que trata este taller.- se quejo.

-¡AU! no te preocupes yo les enseñare muy bien. Solo tienes que poner tu huella aquí.- tomo la mano de Zoro imprimiendo así la huella del menor.

El salón era espacioso y había unas ocho o nueve persona contándolos a ellos, el hombre peli azul, saco una gran lijadora y empezó una clase muestra, se veía bastante peligroso, Ussop veía esto con asombro, al parecer, estaba haciendo un barco a escala, Luffy saltaba de alegría él quería hacer algo así, por su parte Zoro veía todo aburrido, buscando la salida, sin encontrarla.

-Esto quedara ¡SUPER!- les dijo el mayor a los pocos alumnos que tenia. -Aunque seamos pocos, se que se divertirán.- el hombre tallaba la madera de forma tan suave que no parecía difícil. -Intentemos hacer una pieza de la proa de un barco.- les entrego madera y lijas a los jóvenes presentes. -Aloquémonos.- sonrió más que divertido el maestro de pelo azul.

El menor de los hermanos D tomo la lija y empezó a moverla, un pedazo de madera salió volando por una de las ventana, mientras que el cable de su lijadora se enredo en sus piernas y está casi se va encima de Usopp que cortaba todo muy bien y concentrado

-LUFFY!- grito al colapso nervioso de que la lija lo iba a cortar, al narizón - shishishi, fue un accidente.- se disculpo como si nada Luffy-

-¿Intentas matarme?- dijo el narizón con su pieza de arte en sus brazos, temía mas por su pieza que por sí mismo. -Oye Zoro ¡dile algo!- pidió ayuda con el peli verde, fue cuando pudo ver que Zoro tenía una magnifica pieza tallada, no era lo que le había pedido el maestro, era como una pequeña espada, con finos detalles en la empuñadura. -Genial Zoro! No sabía que se te daban estas cosas. - felicito el moreno de pelo rizado.

Se encogió de hombros ante el cumplido del su narizón amigo, eso no era lo que buscaba, pero pasar el rato en ello no estaba mal - solo he hecho lo que he querido, pero sigo prefiriendo el club de kendo; pero creo que Luffy debería buscar un taller... Sin armas letales- sonrió el peli verde en burla del menor.

**XXXX**

El día para los muchachos pasaba lentamente, Usopp había sacado a patadas a Luffy del taller, y el solo rio ante esto, por su parte Zoro aun buscaba el dojo de kendo, Luffy se había quedado solo, ya que el peli verde se había vuelto a perder.

-¡Oye, tú!- se escucho una voz de una mujer que se paro enfrente del menor, era la animadora de esa mañana, el moreno ladeo la cabeza, la chica parecía hacer una pose igualmente rara, pero no tanto como Franky, atrás de ella venia un joven de cabello verde bajo.

-¿acaso no sabes quién es ella?- pregunto el joven que acompañaba a la chica, él señalo a la mujer de cabello largo. Luffy la miro con detenimiento, de pies a cabeza y viceversa. -Ahora que lo pienso...nunca la he visto.- dijo con simpleza. El chico de pelo verde abrió la boca a más no poder a causa de la sorpresa del comentario hecho por el moreno.

La pelinegra ante la sorpresa no pudo más que abrir los ojos quién se creía que era ese mocoso nadie podía ignorarla, NADIE, hizo una de sus clásicas poses mostrando todas las curvas que tenía- ahora me recuerdas - dijo la morena con toda la molestia que tenía.

Luffy miraba sin realmente entender que tenía de especial esa chica aunque parecía que empezaba a caerle mal.

-Ah ya recuerdo, eres amiga de Sanji, aquella que lo pateo por pedirte que salieras con él.-Luffy se refería a ella, pues el segundo día de clases ella había mandado a la enfermería a Sanji, Luffy reía ante el accidente de su amigo.

-Sanji sangraba sin parar cuando lo pateaste y aun después de eso shishishishi- le dijo a la chica.

-tú, estúpido hombre- susurro con voz lúgubre- me llamo Boa Hancook, soy la ídolo de la escuela, la chica más linda del planeta y capitana porrista, es más que obvio que sabes quién soy, no hay hombre de esta ciudad, que no me conozca, vienen de todas las escuelas a verme y…- Luffy se había distraído con un perrito que pasaba, lo acariciaba ignorando a la chica.

- shishishi, eres muy lindo- le decía al perro blanco que ahora tenía en brazos.

- ¡tú! Escúchame, idiota- dijo en un tono más molesto ahora la pelinegra.

- aaa, haces mucho ruido, me caes mal, nos vemos- dijo Luffy al divisar a Zoro a lo lejos.

-definitivamente ese chico te rechazo- dijo entre risas el joven de pelo verde. -Como lo prometí, seré su fiel seguidor-

La mujer veía al pelinegro correr, _-¿cómo se atrevió a ignorarme?_- pensaba furiosa - ESE HOMBRE DEBE DEJAR DE EXISTIR- fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse dentro de la escuela.

**XXX**

En uno de los corredores de la preparatoria caminaban un par de alumnos, eran boa Hancock y Bartolomeo Hanibal. El chico se reía como desquiciado a todo pulmón, siendo ignorado por la hermosa joven.

-Ya cállate Barto!- dijo furiosa la chica.

-Es...jajajaa. Es impo...jajaja sible!- decía entre risas el chico.

-ESE ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO COMO SE ATREVIÓ.- el rostro de Boa estaba colorado a causa de la furia que le causaba el haber sido ignorada por un hombre. -¡A MÍ NADIE ME IGNORA!-grito con un puño al aire.

-Cavendish lo hizo.- le recordó el peli verde ya controlado de su ataque de risa.

-¡ES GAY Y TENÍA CINCO AÑOS!- le grito y le pego con uno de sus pompones.-cállate, ahora hay que pensar en un plan maligno- entro a un aula y se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas - hay que enseñarle que a Boa Hancook, nadie la ignora y si lo hace debe morir y ya- sonrió macabramente

- Vale... Vale... me callo- se limpio una lagrima que le salía - ¿cuál es el plan?- Bartolomeo había aprendido con los años a seguirle la corriente a hancook... si no quería terminar con algo roto...

– Lo humillaremos públicamente, haremos de su vida un infierno- dijo segura la pelinegra.

-Sabes, esto me trae recuerdos, de cuando amabas a Cavendish.- le dijo en tono de burla el joven peli verde.

-Jumm no es necesario recordarlo, después de todo ahora es tuyo.- contesto un tanto molesta la chica.

-Honestamente, ahora no se que vi en él, es un idiota, y con mal sentido del gusto - miro al peli verde que estaba frente a ella - soy demasiado bella, para él, ahora a lo que importa, ¿cómo hacemos miserable la vida de alguien y lo humillamos al mismo tiempo? - se mordía el pulgar - mas te vale que aportes algo, no convivo contigo, por que seas buena compañía, si no quieres que te mate, contribuye- le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Creo que deberíamos de ver si esta en algún club deportivo, quizá y podamos estropear su participación.- aporto con pocas ganas el joven Bartolomeo.

- DE ESO NADA, hay que hacer que entre y luego dejarlo en ridículo- dijo entusiasmada la chica de cabello negro. Ante la idea.

-¿Y qué hacemos si no está en algún club?- se cuestiono el joven.

-HAREMOS QUE ESTE EN UNO- dijo malévolamente, mientras se levantaba de la mesa - ¿ahora hay que ver en qué club podemos meterlo?- pregunto el peli verde

-exacto, mis palabras son absolutas Barto, ya deberías saberlo- le palmeo la espalda con lastima.

-Sí, lo sé. Tus palabras y las de tu padre.- dijo para sí mismo, recordando lo que había hecho que acabara con esa chica tan consentida.

Ignoro totalmente el cometario de él peli verde, la verdad nunca escuchaba lo que decía el chico – ahora…- le sonrió a su "amigo" -es hora... de que trabajes... has que entre en un club, yo iré a ponerme más bella si eso es posible, jajaja- lo pateo sacándolo del aula.

-Esa niña, como fue que me metí con ella.- se decía Bartolomeo, mientras sobaba su trasero adolorido por la punta pie que le había propinado Hancok.

**XXXX**

Luffy había llegado donde estaba Zoro, metiendo a un animal a la escuela sin darse cuenta - ¿volviste a perderte Zoro? shishishi- reía Luffy de su amigo.

-para nada, solo esperaba a que timbren la salida, no encontré el club de kendo y mejor me quede aquí.- dijo Zoro mirando a su compañero de salón. En sus palabras no se escuchaba el mismo ánimo de siempre, se notaba extraño y aunque era extraño, Luffy lo noto.

-¿Te pasa algo Zoro?- le cuestiono el moreno.

El peli verde veía a Luffy, pero no le apetecía hablar del tema en ese momento, no quería mencionar a rubio - creo que de verdad tengo mala orientación...- pensando en doble sentido - no encontré el club, me da la lata - dijo con pesimismo evitando pensar en el rechazo del rubio.

Luffy le miro directo a los ojos. -Sí que de deprimiste por eso, si quieres te ayudo mañana a buscarlo o le preguntamos al viejo Franky.- le mencionó animado el pequeño.

El joven peli verde negó con la cabeza - no está bien Luffy, ya es tarde es mejor buscarlo mañana - dijo más animando para no preocupar al moreno; Luffy acepto y lo acompañó a la entrada de la escuela.

-Luffy creo que ya me quedare aquí, debo esperar a mi padre, lo sabes.- le indico a su compañero sentándose en la acera de la entrada.

El menor asintió y paso a retirarse para su casa, dejando al cachorro en la entrada de la escuela, para evitar que le pasara algo malo; ese día nadie iría por él además quería llegar pronto a su casa para saber cómo estaba Ace - nos vemos - le dijo y se echo a correr.

**XXX**

Mihawk manejaba cansado ese día, ya que había tenido que hacer un poco de papeleo para las competencias de kendo que se acercaban, pero no quería que su hijo se perdiera... de nuevo, por eso iba por él, aparco el auto en la entrada y le vio sentado. Bastante desanimado al parecer, cada día que llegaba por él, este le recriminaba por llegar tarde, ese día solo se subió al auto, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Miraba de reojo a su hijo, ya que conducía, cuando tocó un alto le miro -¿fue un mal día no? – Afirmaba, no pregunta, pero solo con verlo podía saberlo -¿es algo que me puedas decir?- le dijo.

Zoro soltó un suspiro. -Recuerdas al chico del que te conté.- le dijo a su padre. -¿el rubio que te gusta?- respondió con una pregunta. -Sí, ese.- afirmo el joven. -¿qué hay con él? ¿Te le declaraste?- continuo preguntando. -Algo así.- respondió desanimado mirando por la ventanilla.

- ¿te rechazaron?... - le dijo, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada ya que el semáforo había cambiado a verde. - no te desanimes... dale tiempo... date tiempo... tu ya hiciste tu parte, se valiente, no hiciste nada mal, tal vez, no era el indicado- contestó Mihawk, mientras doblaba a la derecha, esperaba haber animado a su hijo.

-Creo que no debí haber hecho lo que hice.- dijo mas para él que para su padre. -quizá debí ser más sutil.- intentaba darse ánimos. -Quizá deba alejarme de él.- finalizo su análisis mental.

El pelinegro, no escuchaba mucho de lo que decía su hijo ya que lo murmuraba, pero si pudo escuchar lo que había dicho al final - No debes alejarte... Hiciste lo que te dictaba tu razón, solo intenta hablar con el de nuevo, eso significa ser un hombre- sentencio, mientras apagaba el motor, al parece habían llegado a casa.

-Y si él no quiere que me acerque, no actué de forma correcta, no le dije lo que sentía por él, solo lo bese.- le explico a su padre, aun sin bajar del auto.

-¿Lo besaste?- fueron las palabras de Mihawk en un susurro, no sabía si molestarse con él, o aceptar que no era la persona más lista en relaciones amorosas. .. - Zoro. ... no te he dicho que primero se aprende a caminar y luego a correr - se frotó las sienes.

-no supe que mas hacer, actué sin pensar.- Le dijo tratando de excusarse.

- Las escusas no son de hombres-dijo serio, bajo del auto y empezó a encaminarse a la casa

-No me des sermones de lo que es ser hombre, nunca hablamos de ese tema.- Zoro bajo del auto azotando tras de sí la puerta del auto. -nunca hablamos de relaciones amorosas.- seguía quejándose tras de su padre.

El moreno mayor, no pudo más que suspira, ante el reclamo de su hijo, pero que podía hacer, el no era de ese tipo - si quieres la plática se quien puede dártela...- seguía a su hijo al interior de la casa.

-no quiero hablar con nadie.- grito al estar dentro de la casa.

La casa en la que entraron tenía un jardín espacioso estilo japonés, con una pequeña fuente/lago llena de peces de todo los tamaños, del lado izquierdo un poco alejado estaba el dojo donde Zoro solía entrenar desde su infancia; por dentro la casa era de dos plantas, en la de abajo, estaba el recibidor, un pasillo que conectaba con la sala, con muebles acolchados y una pequeña televisión que casi nuca se usaba, del otro lado del pasillo estaba la cocina junto al comedor que poseía una mesa para 4 personas, en la parte de atrás había un baño, la bodega y un pequeño estudio, donde Mihawk solía pasar el tiempo cuando tenía que hacer papeleo, en la planta alta , existían tres habitaciones, cada uno con su respectivo baño privado y una sala donde se guardaban todo los trofeos o espadas de valor.

Zoro corrió a su habitación, se sentía decaído, la razón: un chico rubio.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó un pelirrojo que salía de la cocina con un delantal de corazones rojos, en su mano traía un cucharon y miro al hombre pelinegro bastante perplejo, al escuchar a su "hijo" molesto, era muy raro o nulo que se molestara con Mihawk.

-tuvo un mal día.- espeto el ojimiel. Se acerco al pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo a ZoroChan? - pregunto alarmado el pelirrojo - ¡hay que ver qué le pasa! - dramatizo cayendo al piso -No es para tanto, solo actuó mal ante el chico rubio.- levanto al hombre del piso, no le gustaba que se pusiera así. Se dejo ayudar por el pelinegro para levantarse - ¿han rechazado a ZoroChan?- pregunto incrédulo... - nadie lastima a mis bebés- dijo molesto, yendo al cuarto del peli verde

-Dejémoslo por ahora.- le jalo de la muñeca impidiendo que el pelirrojo fuera tras su hijo. -hablaremos con él cuando se sienta mejor.

-¡No quiero!- gritaba el pelirrojo, tratando de zafarse del agarre del moreno - suéltame Mihawk, mi hijo me necesita- gritaba subiendo las escaleras

-Si lo haces no "jugaremos" hoy- amenazo al hombre, sabía que solo esa amenaza podía detener a su esposo.

El pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe - que cruel eres...- volvió a dramatizar pero bajo las escaleras, por su parte Zoro podía escuchar todo lo que hacían sus "padres".

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE!- grito Zoro furioso, su corazón estaba lastimado y no quería estar con nadie, menos con su empalagoso padre Shanks. Se envolvió en una sabana de su cama, cual señorita dramática. Nunca nadie lo había visto hacer eso, pero le gustaba estar en esa pose, se sentía seguro.

El pelinegro, suspiro ante su hijo iracundo, cuando este azoto la puerta, empezó a bajar las escaleras, su amante aun no lo seguía, así que volvió por él, Shanks se quedo en un rincón con un aura depresiva - yo quiero ayudar a ZoroChan...- susurraba dramáticamente, mientras con su cucharon tocaba el piso.

-Y lo harás, pero por el momento debe estar solo con su corazón.- Mihawk se acerco a su pareja, acaricio la cabeza del pelirrojo para que dejara de pensar en su hijo "herido".

Zoro por su parte pensaba que debía hacer para el día siguiente, podía evitarlo, pero los días de elección de talleres y clubes solo eran dos, de los cuales en uno había cometido una estupidez.- tks...- se envolvió más en su sabana pensando en su "miseria".

**XXX**

La puerta de la residencia se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una chica de cabello azabache largo hasta media espalda, piel apiñonada, sus ojos eran enmarcados con uno lentes con armazón de color rosa. -¡PAPIS!- entro gritando eufórica.

A Mihawk le rodo una gotita en la sien, solo eso le faltaba para tener un día "normal en su vida" la chica se había tirado encima de él, alegremente -Que bueno que llegaste Tashigi, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto, por su parte Shanks recupero el buen humor y se lanzo al "abrazo familiar".

-Excelente papi, sabes hoy invite a mi novio. Quiero que lo conozcan y se lleven bien, se que así será ya que es un encanto, es tan lindo y amable tan guapo y fuerte, es todo un príncipe.- decía con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-Claro hijita lo que quiera mi linda princesa. - Shanks siempre había consentido a su hija, desde que la adopto y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-novio...- dijo escéptico Mihawk, la verdad estaba un poco impactado, sabía que su "hija" haría una buena elección y el que se los presentara era buena señal, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse extrañado, ya que Tashigi, desde que la conocía no tenia mas amor que por las espadas hasta este día, o eso pensaba, se sentó en la silla de la cocina donde estaba - hazlo pasar entonces.- Dijo, esperaba que no fuera un loco, suficiente tenia con su esposo, hijo e hija.

-Quedo de llegar a la hora de la cena, así que mientras me pondré bella para el.- beso a sus padres corriendo en dirección a su habitación.-AH! díganle a Zoro que debe estar presente o me las pagara.- sentencio por último, perdiéndose en la planta alta de la residencia.

-Creo que hoy será una noche bastante larga- se resigno el pelinegro - lo mejor creo que es decirle a Tashigi que Zoro está con alguno de sus amigos- le dijo a su pelirrojo amante, se dirigió a la cocina por un buen vaso de sake, lo necesitaba.

-Zoro estará presente.- espeto el pelirrojo. - ahora debo ver que cocino para la cena, ¿te parece bien algo de curry?- cambio drásticamente el tema.

El líquido quemaba un poco su garganta, pero no le importo, pero no se pensaba emborrachar, no hasta conocer al novio de su hija, por su parte Shanks tarareaba y empezaba a buscar unas verduras en la nevera.

-ZORO! TIENES QUE ARREGLARTE TENDREMOS VISITA!- ordeno la chica de anteojos a su hermano, mientras pateaba la puerta de la habitación de Zoro. -¡NO QUIERO EXCUSAS!- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.

El día paso sin novedades, Shanks había terminado de cocinar el curry y se había bañado para estar presentable, igual había hecho algunos aperitivos, por su parte Mihawk, igual estaba ya listo para la "visita" esperaba lo mejor de ella, y que Tashigi no sacará a patadas a Zoro de su habitación, el peli verde dormía aún pero ya no tenía el uniforme escolar se había cambiado hacia unas horas después de que lo despertará esa mujer loca de las espadas.

-Zoro, debes arreglarte hijo. Tendremos visitas.- Shanks llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo pequeño, la verdad deseaba con todo su enorme corazón serle de ayuda a su hijo, pero si se interponía en sus pensamientos su esposo lo reprendería.

El joven peli verde al escuchar la puerta suspiro, -No voy a salir, no me importa quien venga, menos si es conocido de esa horrible mujer- dijo mal humorado al pelirrojo.

-Zoro hijo por favor.- suplicaba su padre ya más que listo para recibir al novio de su linda hija. -Papi.- le hablo la chica en tono meloso.- ¿qué sucede?- cuestiono inocentemente. -tu hermano está deprimido, creo que no saldrá a la cena, lo siento hija. - se excusaba el padre como si fuera su culpa. -Papi yo intentare hablar con el, tu continua con la cena.- le dijo con la más irritante voz de niña linda. Shanks asintió, comenzó a bajar las escaleras dejando a su pequeña intentar sacar a Zoro.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista su rostro cambio drásticamente por uno lleno de furia. Pateo la puerta tirándola como muchas veces ya lo había hecho. -Escúchame bien idiota, hoy es un día especial para mí y tú no me lo vas a arruinar. - jalo a Zoro del cuello arrastrándolo al baño que tenia la habitación del chico; lo lanzo dentro de la regadera. -Te alistaras y cenaras con nosotros, mostraras felicidad y te prometo no torturarte por una semana.- sentencio sin más, abrió la regadera, el agua helada callo en el cuerpo semi desnudo de Zoro.

-AUUU!- El peli verde sintió el agua frio recorrer su cuerpo, en una descarga de energía, y los jalones de la malvada mujer no le dejaban salida - Lárgate de aquí mujer idiota- grito, pero no tenía más remedio que tomar una ducha, a la fuerza, ya que estaba un poco empapado. - Felicidad…- susurro cansado sintiendo el agua correr en su espalda -_será idiota si cree que le cumpliré cada capricho que tenga-_ pensó malhumorado. Salió del baño y se vistió con su pijama, por si el mostro Tashigi volvía intentar arrastrarlo al abismo. Así paso un rato más tranquilo.

-Zooooroooo.- canturreo la chica pasando a la habitación del mencionado, vestía un hermoso vestido azul celeste acompañado de unos tacones altos color blanco con incrustaciones de pedrería, su cabello lo llevaba suelto. -Se que bajaras o algo le pasara a esta belleza.- la chica sostenía en sus manos una katana que era un regalo de una amiga del chico. Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron como platos.

Se alarmo al ver que la monstruo tenía en sus manos su katana de funda blanca, un regalo de su amiga Kuina, que le dio, antes si quiera de que conociera a Tashigi, el padre de esta se lo había obsequiado a ella, y kuina se lo dio a él en su cumpleaños número 5 - deja eso mujer, ya entendí, muy bien voy a bajar, pero tu deja eso en paz- se lo arranco de la manos, de forma que la espada, no se lastimara y la acento en su cama con cariño.

Zoro se puso uno de los trajes que le había comprado su padre Mihawk, el solía llevarlo a trabajar a su lado durante las vacaciones, así que debía de verse presentable. Vestía un traje gris/plateado, acompañado de una camisa verde claro, pero dejo el saco en la habitación, no se sentía de humor para tanta formalidad.

Zoro se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, con no tan mala cara, para que Tashigi, no pusiera mala cara y fuera por su espada, su padre se sentó en el sofá enfrente de el - ¿de verdad, todo ese numerito es necesario?- le dijo a su padre dando un suspiro ante su derrota anterior, Shanks iba de un lado al otro viendo que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Hazlo por tu hermana Zoro.- dijo Mihawk con una copa de sake en la mano derecha. –Sí, todo sea por la princesa.- bufo molesto el peli verde. -Entonces hazlo por ti.- Mihawk le miraba con un poco menos de dureza que durante la tarde, entendía como se sentía su hijo al sentirse abandonado.

No entendía a que se refería a que lo hiciera por él, para empezar, si quisiera soportar a alguien en ese momento, era a nadie, pero si le dieran a escoger entre esa ridícula cena, o acompañar a cenar a "ella" su amiga de la infancia y vecina, la prefería mil veces a ella. Pensó en escapar a la casa de ella. con suerte lo dejaría dormir en el sofá.

-Oh papi estoy feliz de que todos estemos reunidos como la feliz familia que somos.- decía empalagosamente la chica de pelo azabache.

El peli verde, solo rodó a los ojos, seguramente si ella no estuviera, si podrían ser una familia feliz, además Shanks era un buen padre, algo chismoso pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

La chica se sentó al lado de Zoro pasando su brazo tras del cuello del joven, se pego lo mas que pudo a él; sonrió a su padre Mihawk. -Más te vale que te comportes.- susurro entre dientes a su querido hermano.

-sí, sí, señorita doble cara- se quito el brazo de su hermana, con fuerza - mejor ve a ver si ya llego- dijo para evitar problemas, Shanks llego a la sala y abrazo a su amante - ¿no estás emocionado?- dijo con alegría

El timbre de la residencia resonó por toda la sala, Tashigi pego un brinco al escucharlo. -Ah llegado!- salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada. – ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!-canturreaba emocionada, una gotita rodo por las sienes de Zoro y Mihawk; Shanks reía como idiota.

Todos en la sala esperaba, unos más ansiosos que otros, Zoro hecho un bostezo, esperaba poder ir a dormir pronto, aunque noto que le empezaba a dar un poco de hambre, no había comido en todo el día, recordó. Shanks por su parte corrió al recibidor a ver al pretendiente de su hija.

Tashigi entro a la sala colgada de un hombre alto de pelo plateado, un tanto mal encarado. -buenas noches.- saludo el hombre. Zoro respingo al oír la voz del susodicho -_conozco esa voz, la he odio antes ¿dónde?-_ pensó el chico.

-Buenas noches.- contesto cortes Mihawk y le tendió la mano para saludar al hombre, no entendía que hacía con su "hija". -es un placer conocerlo.- dijo el pelirrojo a un lado de su marido, por su parte Zoro aun buscaba ubicar la voz del hombre, sentado en el sillón.

-Papi no seas descortés deja que pase.- la chica prácticamente empujo a un lado a su padre Mihawk para que así pasara su novio. -Zoro, hermanito saluda.- hablaba apretando los dientes.

Al alzar la vista el peli verde se encontró con su maestro de matemáticas, el peor de todos, además de que no enseñaba nada y ya lo había castigado dos veces de las cuales se había fugado con Luffy desde el lunes pasado -Buenas... noches- dijo exceptivo al ver al hombre junto a él, ni una mirada le dedico a Tashigi o a sus padres.

-buenas noches joven.- Smoker fue amable por primera vez con el peli verde.

Zoro recibió la mano un poco resistente, pero el apretón fue algo fuerte, después de lo que parecieron las presentaciones, se sentaron en la sala para "conocerse" el peli verde solo quería marcharse de una vez, veía la puerta disimuladamente, su hermana y padres parecían estar ocupados con el hombre de cabellera gris.

-discúlpenme, ¿podría usar su baño?- Smoker pedía las cosas de forma bastante amable nada que ver con la típica jerga que usaba en la escuela. -Por supuesto, Zoro acompáñale.- sentencio Mihawk, no dejaría que su hija se paseara por la casa con su novio, oh no, eso no.

Pensó en renegar, pero al final tal vez así pudiera escapar de esa horrible cena e irse a cenar con su amiga de alado, - claro- dijo en el tono más amable y falso posible - sígame, por aquí- Zoro empezó a ir a la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba el único baño del primer piso.

-Hermanito, espera.- la voz desesperante de Tashigi detuvo el andar de Zoro. – ¡¿Qué?!- contesto molesto. -Solo quería pedirte que le des una toalla nueva a Smoker-san.- se pego al cuerpo de Zoro -Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez.- le susurro al oído.

Esa era la excusa de Tashigi, una toalla para su novio, de verdad que debió pensarlo mejor, de todas formas, aunque ella le dijera eso, lo primero era volver a su habitación, por la espada de Kuina e ir a saltar la barda, pero primero llevar al maldito profesor al baño -claro- fue la simple contestación del peli verde

-no sabía que eras hermano de Tashigi mocoso.- por fin podía dejar salir su verdadera forma de ser. -Si.- contesto simple Zoro. La forma en que el joven le respondió le causaba extrañeza al profesor, hasta la fecha no se había detenido en contestarle de mala manera. -Mocoso, estas extraño.- señalo el hombre de cabellera gris. -No.- fue todo, solo monosílabos. -Idiota.- intento cabrear a Zoro. -Si tienes razón.- las pocas palabras de Smoker hicieron que regresara a la mente la escena que había vivido ese día y Smoker tenía razón; era un idiota.

No sabía, porque tenía esa "discusión" con el hombre, si quisiera sentirse peor se lo dejaría a su peli rojo padre, llegaron a la puerta del baño, ambos se quedaron parados, el peli verde alzo una ceja -¿vas a entrar, o tengo ensañarle como se usa?- dijo molesto, intentando escapar - las toallas están en la repisa encima del inodoro - dijo, para que le hombre entrara de una vez, para poder huir con su miseria.

En la sala Tashigi, esperaba que el idiota de su hermano no hiciera una estupidez - entonces, ¿hace cuanto sales con Smoker?- pregunto el pelirrojo, para ver si era solo un capricho o si su hija iba enserio con el hombre peli gris, Mihawk, escuchaba todo atento.

-Oh papi, lo conocí hace un par de meses fue antes de terminar el curso pasado, regresaba a casa y unos tipos intentaron sacarme mi cartera, pero Smoker-san me rescato de ellos.- dijo soñada la chica.

Ambos hombres asintieron ante el relato de su hija - ¿y a que se dedica Smoker?- pregunto ahora Mihawk, no quería mantener vagos.

-Es profesor de matemáticas.- la chica no comento de donde, no porque no lo quisiera decir, si no porque no era relevante. -Pero papi, mejor pregúntale tu.- se dirigió al pelinegro.

-Lo haría, pero aun esta en el baño- dijo el pelinegro - bueno, espero que tenga hambre para empezar la cena- dijo el peli rojo, yendo a la cocina.

-Espera, yo preparare la mesa.- Shanks se paro rápidamente quitando a su esposo de la cocina. -Sabes que nadie puede entrar a la cocina sin mi permiso.- amenazo con un cucharon que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

El pelinegro suspiro ante las autoridades que hacía su amante - solo quería Ayudar -se alejo volviendo a sentarse en su sofá, Tashigi miraba furtivamente el pasillo por donde se habían ido Smoker y su estúpido hermano.

*_ese idiota tarda mucho, ¿qué diablos estarán haciendo?, espero que no se le ocurra hacer nada raro con mi Smoker-san_*- Tashigi sabia las orientaciones que tenía su hermano, eso le causaba escozor al pensar en que su hermano pudiera hacer que su Smoker-san se perdiera en su casa, por el estúpido sentido de Zoro de perderse "voluntariamente".

En la puerta del baño Zoro veía con recelo a Smoker,- entra de una vez- dijo molesto; por su parte igual el peli-gris lo veía de mala forma.

-No entrare, solo quería fumar un poco.- espeto el peli-gris. -Sabes mis padres no se molestan por el humo, ellos están acostumbrados a lidiar con fumadores durante su trabajo.- explico Zoro.

-¿Y como es que te has comportado hasta ahora?- dijo Zoro molesto, se recargo en el marco de la puerta, el peli-gris fumaba y lo veía de reojo, analizándolo.

-por cortesía.- dijo sin importancia. -Sabes cómo regresar así que me voy.- Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia otro rumbo que no era el de hacia la sala.

-¿Seguro que sabes cómo regresar?- se burlo Smoker, la fama de la desorientación del peli verde, ya hacia aparición en la escuela - de verdad, mocoso, te pierdes hasta en tu propia casa- rio malvadamente.

-Eso es mentira.- giro sobre sus talones buscando las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Esta vez dio con lo que quería que eran las escaleras - no es por allí- dijo Smoker, y lo jalo, ya había tirado si cigarrillo en el bote de basura del baño - escucha esto te gusta menos que a mí, aunque lo dudo, a si que aparéntenos que nos soportamos y terminemos con la farsa.- lo jalo en dirección a la sala.

-Smoker-san, ¡bienvenido!- la chica se le colgó al brazo. -es hora de la cena, mi papi cocina muy bien.- le dijo llevándolo al lugar que por lo general ocupaba Zoro.

En la mesa había específicamente 4 sillas ya que nunca tenían visita o si lo hacían alguien tenia algún compromiso y no importaba, ya que las sillas siempre daban al ver esto Zoro sonrió interiormente - iré a mi habitación - dijo al ver que ya no había sillas disponibles - no tengo mucha hambre además...- mintió.

-Oh pero que dices hijo. Compre una silla hace poco, iré a por ella.- Shanks salió de la cocina en dirección al dojo. Zoro miro con seriedad a su padre Mihawk -¿De verdad?- dijo Zoro. -No se lo pude negar.- el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros

-_Quien demonios compra una sola silla en esos tiempos_- pensó molesto el peli verde, fulminaba con la mirada a Mihawk, quería acabar con esa farsa de una vez por todas, era una agonía.

Shanks llego con una silla y Zoro no tuvo más remedio que sentarse, pero no fue tonto y tomo asiento entre su padre Mihawk y por desgracia Smoker... pero era preferible que estar al lado de Tashigi el monstruo con rostro de mujer, el pelirrojo sirvió toda la comida y se empezó una cena pacifica.

-Tashigi nos ha contado cómo es que comenzaron a salir, fuiste muy amable en ayudar a nuestra hija.- comenzó una plática el pelirrojo.

Smoker negó con la cabeza, - nadie debe lastimar a un señorita, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, además creo que al hacerlo me he llevado algo a cambio- miro a su novia, el peli-negro escuchaba todo atento, Zoro jugaba con su comida.

-Zoro hijo, deja ya de preocuparte por ese chico.- dijo un tanto molesto Shanks, odiaba que jugaran con sus deliciosas comidas.

El peli verde, paró en seco y no miro a nadie, su estúpido padre no podía quedarse callado -_maldita sea_- pensó, todos los presentes miraron al chico en cuestión- ¿eres gay?- pregunto Tashigi extrañada, siempre pensó que se quedaría con su linda vecina de al lado.

-¡Claro que no!- grito molesto el moreno.

-No tiene nada de malo si lo es ¿o sí?- cuestión molesto Mihawk a su hija, a la chica se le había olvidado por completo que ella tenía 2 padres.

-hijo no tienes que sufrir, papi esta aquí para apoyarte, no vale la pena, nadie podría rechazarte- dijo Shanks seguro, las orejas de Zoro se estaban poniendo rojas de la vergüenza y para rematar Smoker lo veía atentamente. Sabía que por dentro se estaba riendo de su persona.

-Esto no es lo que piensan...yo...él…ah! ¡Estúpido cejas rizadas es su culpa!- grito con fuerza azotando sus manos en la mesa, salió corriendo en dirección al dojo. Los presentes le miraron sorprendidos. -Zoro hijo.- Shanks estaba a punto de correr tras de él, pero Mihawk se lo impidió con una mirada fulmínate, aun estaba la amenaza de la tarde.

El ex oficial Smoker, casi escupe su comida, solo conocía a una persona que tenia las cejas rizadas y además hombre, no le sorprendió, ese estúpido Sanji era un dolor de culo además de conocerlo desde la infancia por Zeff su padre que era el jefe de policía en su época de cadete; Tashigi suspiro cansada por la escena.

-Disculpa a mi hermano Smoker-san.- se disculpo la chica intentando quedar bien con su novio, no quería que su hermano le hubiera causado una mala impresión a su chico. -No te preocupes linda, suele pasar.- dijo acariciando la mano de la azabache.

Zoro, había ido al dojo, pero termino en el patio de la casa, se tiro en el césped cansado - genial ahora lo sabe Smoker... tks maldita sea, estúpido Shanks no se puede quedar callado- decía maldiciendo a su padre, bueno técnicamente no era su padre biológico por razones sencillas , dos hombres no podían tener un hijo, Shanks era amigo de su verdadero padre Mihawk y estuvo todo el tiempo con él desde que tenia memoria, su madre había muerto dándole a luz a él, así que realmente no sentía apego a la mujer.

Shanks había llegado a su vida un año después de que kuina tuviera que mudarse de ciudad, cuando el tenia 6 años, y hasta ese día no la había vuelto a ver; Tashigi llego cuando el tenia 8 años, Shanks la había adoptado, en su trabajo que era una empresa asociada con salvar niños en condiciones de vidas horribles.

-Ahora que voy a hacer.- dijo al aire el moreno peli-verde. -No quiero mas líos.- miro el cielo estrellado, se sentía más relajado, pero aun pensaba en el incidente de la mañana, inconscientemente su mano toco sus labios. –Estúpido Sanji.- se dio el privilegio de decir su nombre, ahora que nadie le veía.

Smoker se despido de los padres de Tashigi y de esta, con un suave beso en los labios, cuando sus padres ya habían entrado a la casa, encendió su auto, ya en el camino sonrió malignamente, iba hacer pagar a esos dos mocosos por ser insoportables - creo que no me vendría mal ir al Baratie- susurro, tomado dirección a dicho lugar.

**XXX**

En una habitación del famoso restaurante Baratie, se encontraba un rubio tratando de conciliar sueño, desde que había llegado a su casa entro directo a su habitación, ni siquiera quiso trabajar, su padre Zeff sabía que algo andaba mal con su hijo así que no le molesto. A pesar de que era un padre duro, sabia cuando su hijo se sentía mal.

Smoker aparco en la parte trasera del Baratie, por la entrada de empleados como era su costumbre- buenas noches- dijo cuando entro por fin, el lugar aun funcionaba pero era poca la gente que había, el restaurant probablemente cerraría en una o dos horas más -¿y el mocoso?- le pregunto Smoker a un hombre viejo con grandes bigotes rubios que estaba sentado a un lado entre su casa y el restaurant, el peli-gris encendió sus puros.

-Sanji está descansando, creo que le fue mal en la escuela hoy. ¿Lo necesitas para algo?- el jefe, dueño y además padre de Sanji era un muy amigo de Smoker así que le dejaba entrar al local como Pedro por su casa.

Smoker asintió con la cabeza y le paso uno de sus puros al viejo - digamos, que podría saber que lo ha puesto como una dramática mujer- se sentó en una silla frente al hombre - ¿si puedo pasar?-exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo,- si no lo vería mañana en la maldita escuela-

-Si el hablar contigo le ayudara; adelante.- fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar a la cocina.

Smoker se levanto de la silla, y subió por las escaleras, la casa consistía en el restaurante en la parte de adelante, atrás de ella había una gran cocina y del lado derecho había unas escaleras que daban a la planta alta, en ella existían una pequeña sala, cocina, dos baños y tres cuartos de los cuales solo dos eran ocupados, el peli-gris, tiro la puerta de la que era la habitación del mocoso rubio, en ella había mucho carteles de mujeres semidesnudas, por todas las paredes y el rubio estaba hecho una bola en la cama, con la sabana cubriéndolo todo- espero no te estés masturbando- dijo Smoker molesto, sentándose en el piso, la habitación era pequeña tenía una tele algo grande, una mesita cafetera y muchos cojines que hacían de sillas, además de una consola de play station.

-Sal de aquí idiota, no tengo ganas de liar con nadie.- Sanji hablaba debajo de las sabanas, de verdad no tenia ánimos de nada.

-Así que te sientes mal de romperle el corazón a Roronoa- dijo simplemente - mira que si me has salido, con idiotices-

El corazón de Sanji se acelero al escuchar el nombre del chico que le había causado semejante lio emocional, su rostro se puso rojo, tan rojo como era posible, salió sobresaltado de las sabanas. -¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS YO NO HICE NADA, FUE EL QUIEN ME BESO!?- hablo sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

- oh así que beso- dijo a un calmado Smoker - mira de que noticia me he enterado- le soplo el humo de su puro en su cara -entonces ¿por eso actúas como una mujer? mira que estas rojo en todos lados- se burlo - ¿qué tal estuvo, te metió lengua?- siguió fastidiándolo.

-Yo…no...Él...es que...si...ya…-tartamudeo el joven, no sabía que decir, su mente le repetía una y otra vez la escena con Zoro. Se enfureció y regreso a ocultarse en las sabanas. -Lárgate.- murmuro apenas audible para su interlocutor.

-sabes que, deberías ver que mierda tienes en el cerebro, así te aclaras tu mismo- se levanto - solo, te digo que él piensa que lo rechazaste, y me seria una molestia lidiar con ustedes en la escuela que por desgracia tengo que hacer y en mi vida privada ahora -dijo eso ultimo por su novia; salió de la habitación

-Yo no lo rechace.- murmuro el rubio, pero Smoker alcanzo a escuchar. -No sé lo que hice.- seguía murmurando, Sanji pensaba que Smoker ya se había retirado de la habitación.

Smoker escucho murmura al rubio, pero opto por irse de una vez, el único que podía aclarar sus cosas era el mismo.

Se acomodo mas a sus sabanas, pensando que haría al día siguiente, no quería verlo, pero quería verlo - estúpido marimo de mierda...- susurro, estancado en sus pensamientos.

Sanji se levanto de su cama furioso al pensar en lo que pasaría el día siguiente, comenzó a patear todo cuanto tenia frente a sus pies, que para suerte solo eran cojines. -Yo no lo rechace.- fue su último comentario antes de dejarse caer una vez más en su cama.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_¿A que no se esperaban este desenlace? XD perdonen la personalidad de tashigi, a mi me gusta ese personaje, pero sé que quedo muy oOc en la historia XD y si vieron se menciono a la vecina misteriosa de zoro ¬w¬, espero adivinen quien es jajaja y aquí empezamos el Zosan, pero el próximo capi es puro AceLu XD que es por lo que creo que están aquí jajaja

Sin más les dejo hermosuras, nos leemos el viernes, los amo mucho con todo mi corazón.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos

**IMPORTANTE Pd**: _contesto reviews, cada que actualizo, para que no se desesperen._


	5. 5 Jugando con el amor

Muy buenas tardes hermosas :D

Aquí vengo con el capitulo numero 5, estoy tan feliz de poder publicarlo, perdón la demora estaba dándole una última revisión para que no se cansen la vista con tanta falta, pero no soy perfecta y si se me fue una discúlpenla

Estoy tan feliz, adivinen saque 90 en mi primer ordinario ;D es mi calificación feliz, sin mas no los aburo mas y gracia a por sus reviews, las amo

Sin más a leer n.n

* * *

**5° Jugando con el amor**

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y hecho un pesado suspiro, no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, y al llegar Law sólo confirmó sus sospechas de que Luffy había dormido en su puerta y eso no le agradaba, tenía miedo de sí mismo y de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se goleó el mismo con la almohada - soy un imbécil-murmuro

**XXX**

Después de haber dejado a Luffy en la escuela Law llamo a su amado pelirrojo. -Eustass-ya tenemos un problema.- hablo al teléfono. -Qué clase de problema.- se alarmo Kid al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro. -Ace está teniendo una crisis emocional.- espeto el moreno. -¿Por qué crees que es emocional?- cuestionó el pelirrojo. -Porque está encerrado en su habitación como señorita, pasare por ti en un momento ponte ropa deportiva.- antes de que Kid dijera algo el ojigris colgó el móvil.

Kid solo suspiro ante lo que su novio decía, tomo una ducha y se puso una sudadera morada y su banda verde, para que su pelo no le estorbara en la estupidez que iba hacer y unos short estiló basquetbol negros, llevo igual ropa para Law, seguro se cambiaria en el departamento de Ace, bajo por el elevador y se quedo en la puerta del edificio para esperar a su novio - que mierda piensas Ace...- susurró, mientras esperaba.

Law llego enfrente de su casa, afuera ya estaba Kid esperándole. -De que va todo esto.- dijo el peli rojo subiendo al auto. -El idiota de Ace hizo algo, no sé que fue, pero cuando pase por Mugiwara-ya estaba durmiendo en el piso frente a la entrada de la habitación de Ace-ya.- explico Law bastante molesto mientras conducía con rumbo al departamento de los hermanos D.

-¿por que estaría Mugiwara durmiendo en el suelo?- pregunto un pelirrojo bastante confundido ante esa noticia, mientras veía a Law conducir bastante ... agresivo, y no de manera sexual, se refería- a que debo que vayamos a jugar lo que sea... no lo hacemos desde... bueno desde hace años..- dijo Kid, odiaba llevar short fuera de casa, bueno en ella solía andar solo en bóxer. O desnudo…

**XXX**

Mientras en su casa Ace rodaba en su cama de un lado al otro molesto consigo mismo y buscando arreglar sus problemas haciendo nada.

**XXX**

-Dime, ¿tu le dijiste algo a Mugiwara-ya durante nuestro paseo en la ciudad?- cuestiono Law a su novio, una gota rodo por la cien de Kid, el nerviosismo se hizo presenten pero Kid sabia como manejarlo. -Por supuesto que no, no le dije nada.- sentencio algo "indignado" ante la acusación del joven médico.

Miraba al frente evadiendo las fugaces miradas que le daba Law, cuando no veía al frente - Kid...- hablo serio el moreno, no lo miraba pero al pelirrojo le recorrió un descarga eléctrica por la espalda y no de las buenas, era casi imposible hacer enojar a su amante, pero cuando este estaba en ese estado, no había poder mortal o inmortal que lo parara.

-Es verdad, no le dije nada.- miro a la dirección contraria que Law.

- Eustass Kid. ... o me dices o juro que no hay sexo un mes entero -lo miro ahora que estaba en un alto - vas a decirme que salía de tu "hermosa" boca, que hizo a Luffy dormir en el suelo- sentenció

El uso de su primer nombre, lo hizo temer-Yo solo le hable de lo que hacían los novios, no le dije nada más. No es mi culpa nada de lo que pudo haber pasado.- Kid o pudo soportar la presión de Law y menos si lo hacía bajo amenaza de sexo.

El auto freno de golpe y el moreno suspiro... - me lo temía...- dijo más para el sí que para el peli rojo - Kid. .. Tal vez Ace-ya puede tener ciertas tendencias homosexuales- le dijo a su novio.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? el siempre ha ido tras las chicas.- Kid no entendía a lo que se refería su novio, todas las veces que salían juntos Ace se follaba mínimo a 3 chicas en cada salida.

Law siguió su camino a casar de Ace ignorando lo que decía su acompañante, él sabía a qué se refería, el resto de camino nadie dijo nada; por su parte el moreno se debatía entre como abordar el tema con su amigo, porque Eustass parecía que no sería de ayuda alguna.

Al llegar al edificio donde residían los hermanos D. ambos jóvenes subieron hasta el departamento de sus amigos, no hubo necesidad de tocar ya que ellos tenían su propia llave. -No entiendo que es lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo Kid entrando al departamento.

- No me sorprende… - contestó Law aún enfadado con Kid por lo que le había dicho a Luffy.

- abre la puerta Ace-ya o Eustass-ya la tirara - dijo cuando llegó a la puerta que aun seguía cerrada, Kid veía sin entender nada aún, sonrió, esos problemas, como derribar puertas era facil y terreno muy conocido para él.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo- dijo el pelirrojo, de una fuerte patada partió la pobre puerta de madera en 2; Ace se levanto de la cama sorprendido e intento correr al baño, pero fue alcanzado por Kid. Lo atrapo entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera huir.

- ¡suéltame!, Kid- forcejeaba y gritaba el pecoso - ¿qué hacen ustedes dos en mi casa? para empezar- dijo molesto, Law lo vio con mala cara - si me explicaras que hacía Mugiwara - ya - durmiendo en el piso de tu habitación, tal vez me lo pienso – contesto mordaz.

-Por si lo olvidaste Ace, nos diste una llave.- Kid le mostro la llave en su mano.

–Tsk, que molestos.- espeto al pecoso.

- vístete, vamos a ir dar un paseo, y te gustara- sentenció el moreno mayor, tomando la mochila que tenía en su brazo donde seguro tenía su ropa, que Kid le hizo el "favor" de meterla, sin que se lo digiera.

Intento ir al cuarto de Luffy a cambiarse, pero los gritos ahora dramáticos de Ace lo detuvieron.

-NO QUIERO IR A NINGÚN LADO.- Ace aun intentaba zafarse del agarre de Kid. -O te vistes o te vestimos.- sentencio Law señalando al pecoso amenazadoramente. Le empezaron a quitar la ropa, Ace se resistía a un mas, pero lo dejaron sin nada puesto.

-NOOOO...DEJENME... NO AHI NOOOO!- pataleaba, gritaba e intentaba que no lo tocaran donde no "debían".

- Y tu decías que era gay- se burlaba Kid , haciendo referencia a lo que había discutido en el auto con Law, aunque para molestar más a Ace, lo empezó a tocar, mientras le ponía un pantalones negro y un camisa del mismo color y una chamara naranja.

-¡NOOO! ¡AYUDA! ¡ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!- gritaba a todo pulmón el pecoso intentando que algún vecino fuese a ayudarle; lástima que sus vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a sus estupideces, nadie salió en su auxilio.

El médico tomo al moreno y lo empujo más en su cama para poderlo "vestir" para el partido que harían - cállate, sabes que has hecho cosas peores que esto- le dijo entre la molestia y la lastima el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué quieren que salga, de verdad es necesario?-cuestionó el pecoso. -Quiero pensar, estar solo.- espeto intentando levantarse de la cama.

- dime Ace-ya... estar en cama, auto compadeciéndote de tu propia miseria, que debo recordarte tú mismo propiciaste, ¿te ha ayudara en algo? además solo te quedan unas horas- dijo el médico viendo el reloj de la mesa de Ace, haciendo Luffy llegaría en la tarde después de la escuela.

Ace dejo de sacudir su cuerpo, las palabras de su amigo le recordó su problema. -Está bien, salgamos.- se levanto con ayuda de Law; Kid se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir de la habitación. -¿qué haremos?- cuestionó a los chicos.

-baloncesto...- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron del médico y salió de la habitación para poder alistarse al fin se puso un pantalón y playera negra y una chamara amarilla, salieron del departamento, había una cancha a unas calles de allí, tal vez podrían ir a pie, el pecoso seguía al hombre mayor pensando en que haría cuando llegara Luffy.

Antes, Law pasó a su hermoso auto a bajar un balón de baloncesto, que había ido a comprar, cuando dejo al menor de los hermanos D en la escuela.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la pequeña cancha, no había nadie por suerte, así que Ace comenzó a botar el balón inmediatamente, era una forma de sacar su estrés en ese momento. Desde que comenzaron a ser amigos hasta ese día nunca habían jugado baloncesto, se pelaban o terminaban con algo roto, pero no hacían un "deporte normal" según la opinión de la mayoría de la gente.

-Law, dime... ¿qué debo hacer?- dijo Ace mientras sostenía el balón preparándose para lanzar un tiro libre.

-Que te perece si empezamos uno contra uno- dijo el médico con una sonrisa torcida característica de él, le quito el balón que el pecoso tenía en sus manos - Eustass-ya hará de árbitro, ¿crees poder ganarme?- encesto el balón en el aro.

Ace sonrió de lado. -Ja! Sabes que puedo y lo hare.- se abalanzo sobre Law intentando quitarle el balón, el médico era mas ágil, pero no se dejaría vencer por él. -Te arrepentirás de haberme sacado de cama.- se burlo el moreno.

Law lo esquivo fácilmente, pero lo tenía acorralado en la parte izquierda de la cancha - ¿te arrepientes de dejarlo dormir en tu puerta?- soltó de la nada, la pregunta en un susurró, solo para que el pecoso oyera, quería ponerlo bajo presión, pero Ace, había logrado su cometido y se había hecho con el balón.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- dijo moviéndose con rumbo al aro contrario al suyo. -¡Yo no lo quería cerca!- lanzo el balón sin logar encestar.

El médico tomo el balón cuando este no entro al aro, y miro a ver a su contrincante, mientras corría hacia la otra canasta - ¿por qué, porque no lo querías cerca?- dijo en un susurró de nuevo, apenas, pero lo suficiente cerca para que el moreno lo escuchara, encesto la pelota, ganando dos puntos.

Ace tomo el balón al caer al piso. -Porque...- dudo un poco, un segundo después boto con fuerza el balón contra el piso, este se elevo bastante alto. -Porque yo le hago mal.- dijo mirando el balón en el aire.

El igual veía el balón elevarse, pero no perdió, tiempo y ante el dilema del pecoso, volvió a tomar el balón, y a botarla.- ¿qué haces mal?... ¿qué hiciste Ace-ya?- le preguntaba, mirándolo a los ojos, volvió a correr a la canasta -¿qué hiciste...?- dijo cuando el balón volvió a estar en el aire por su tiro.

Comenzaba a enojarse, a pesar de apenas estar comenzando. -Yo...no- corrió tras el balón. -¡El se acerco a mí!- dijo dejando las palabras al aire y con una muy mala explicación. Molesto por todo.

Law lo siguió acosando con preguntas, Kid había prestado un poco de atención a las palabras dichas en voz alta, pero no podía entender de qué iba la plática del todo, solo que Law quería presionar suficiente a Ace, para que digiera algo,

El juego duro unas dos horas más hasta que el marcador era Law: 95 Ace: 94, había quedado estipulado que el siguiente con 100 puntos o mas ganaba.

-Law, no sé qué hacer.- dijo con el balón en las manos. -No quiero hacerle daño a Luffy, pero tampoco quiero que se acerquen a él.- intentaba dar una buena explicación, después de empezar a decir lo que sentía por su hermano sin darse cuenta. -No sé qué es lo que me pasa, jamás lo había visto de la forma en que lo hice.- lanzo el balón hacia el aro, pero cayo fuera de este.

El moreno tatuado tomo el balón y corrió hacia la canasta - no quieres que se te acerque, pero no quieres tampoco que nadie se le acerque... no puedes seguir así, piensa igual en Mugiwara-ya, ¿cómo crees que se siente?- metió el balón, y este dio en el blanco un tiro mas y ganaba, el balón cayó al piso.

-¿que quieres de él?, ¿qué quieres de ti? que crees que tiene el Ace-ya... que te hace pensar en ello- se acerco a tomar el balón - ¿estás dispuesto a que alguien más lo tenga?...- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro junto a él y soltó el balón a propósito para que su rival lo tomara.

Ace agarro el balón con furia, lo apretujo contra su pecho, frunció el ceño, comenzó a correr hacia el aro contario. -¡No quiero!-grito iracundo. -Luffy será solo mío.- salto introduciendo el balón en el aro. Un silencio se hizo en la cancha

-Law… creo que me enamore de Luffy.- sentencio con voz tenue.

Kid por suerte no estaba presente ya que había ido por unas bebidas, hacia unos diez minutos, lo que ayuda a Law a pensar que decir, porque probablemente el peli rojo hubiera racionado con escéptico, pero eso no quería decir que rechazaría ese amor... pero le haría el momento más bochornoso a Ace.

- hasta que te das cuenta Ace-ya - dijo el médico con una sonrisa levemente.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió extrañado el pecoso. De verdad que no sabía a lo que Law se refería, además se asombraba de la reacción tan natural y no horrorizada por sus sentimientos. Law siempre lo sorprendía.

Tanto Law como Kid, sabían que Luffy y el no eran hermanos de sangre, su abuelo Grap, había adoptado a Ace mucho antes de que Luffy naciera, por que el padre de Ace murió en un ataque a unos buques a la marina antes de que naciera. Era muy amigo del abuelo de Luffy y se puso muy triste ante la muerte de su amigo; su madre, murió dándole a luz.

Pero habían crecido juntos, a excepción de cuando Ace decidió irse a estudiar la universidad, y casi no había visto a Luffy en ese tiempo, ya había pasado casi tres años de eso.

- Te has dado cuenta de que conductas que tienes hacía Luffy. ...- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la banca el moreno medico, estaba todo sudado y cansado.

-¿Conductas?-pregunto extrañado el pecoso; se sentó al lado del médico.

- se podría decir que desde que llegó Luffy, no has hecho más que ponerte en plan " novio posesivo" y temo decir que la sobre protección es mala. ...- decía Law con burla y un toque dramático, poco característico de él.

-¡Yo no hago eso!- se sobresalto, su rostro se coloreo de rojo. Al escuchar tal acusación, aunque sabía que en parte "podría" solo podría ser verdad.

-¿Sabes?l, hoy quede de llevar a Mugiwara a dar un paseo.- Kid que ya había regresado se metió en la conversación, dijo de la nada. -¿A quién le pediste permiso para llevarlo a pasear?- Ace miraba con ira al recién llegado.

¿No?- alzo una ceja escéptico, mirando al pecoso, ante su comentario -créeme Ace-ya si no fuera él, probablemente ya te hubieran botado por ser el tipo de persona que eres ... celoso, mujeriego, infiel, posesivo y mandón, por mencionar algo- tomo una de las bebidas que Kid tenía en su mano, y la bebió, ignorando la cara del pelirrojo de no entender nada de la plática que parecía haberse perdido. Ace miro indignado a los dos hombres en especial al médico, este le regalo una sonrisa torcida. A Kid le incomodo aquello.

-Muy bien ustedes dos, no me gusta cómo es que se están hablando en este momento, así que me explican de qué demonios hablan.- el demonio celoso y posesivo que vivía dentro de Eustass Kid se hizo presenté al ver como su novio y su amigo compartían una conversación en la que él no era incluido.

A Law le encantaba ver a su novio de esa forma, ciertamente le recordaba a su yo, anterior, salvaje y caliente… - Ace- ya se ha enamorado... - dijo simplemente el moreno entrelazando sus dedos con los del peli rojo, Ace se sonrojo por lo que había dicho el médico. El estudiante de mecánica parpadeo varias veces, tratando de entender lo que decía su amante.

-¡Te has enamorado de Trafalgar!- espeto molesto, nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera el podía tener a su lindo pelinegro ojeroso.

El pelinegro mayor, rio un poco pero lo que salió de su boca era apenas audible, sabia disimular ante lo que decía Kid, tal vez luego le explicara las cosas al peli rojo, pero ahora quería ver de lo que era capaz su amante. Por su parte Ace mal miro a Kid - por quien me tomas. .. ¡No me gustan los hombres, idiota!- golpeó al peli rojo en la cabeza. Molesto ante tal hecho tan extraño.

- solo le gusta y ama a Mugiwara- ya... así que su sexualidad no esta tan afectada…- contestó el médico a lo que Ace probablemente no diría, avergonzándolo apropósito, ahora si rio con ganas al ver la cara de vergüenza de pecoso, pero no tuvo suficiente pena de él, para parar de reír.

Kid tenía a Law aprisionado entre sus brazos, al escuchar las palabras de su novio su rostro se paralizo y su quijada si pudiera, hubiera tocado el piso. -Tu...-señalo a Ace. -De Luffy.- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de largarse a reír como loco, acompañando a su novio en su burla.

-jajajjajajajajaa que idiota- Law veía la escena entretenido, cuando pudo calmar su risa .

-CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL- le grito el pecoso al peli rojo que no dejaba de burlarse de él, su cara si era posible se puso más roja; pero ahora por la furia - ni que. ...- se quedó sin argumentos Ace - ¡solo cállate!- dijo "indignado".

Bajo su flequillo inténtenlo ocultarla su cara de algún modo, coloco su mano derecha a la mitad de su rostro como si fuera un bozal tapando su boca.

- Debemos ir a casa, Luffy no tardara en llegar. Gracias idiotas, pero perdieron clases por mi.- les dijo al par de hombres que aun estaban abrazándose.

-¿Idiotas nosotros?- cuestionó Kid. -El único idiota eres tu sentencio acusándole con el dedo índice.

- No creo que perder clase me afecte en algo. .. Con lo poco letrados que son la mayoría de alumnos y "profesores"- soltó Law con su característica sonrisa cabrona suya, por su parte el peli rojo río ante lo que decía su amante a la cara patética del pecoso -yo te recuerdo que no tengo clases hoy hasta las 4, Ace- dijo Kid como si nada, besando el cuello del médico.

Ace empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cancha, mejor consigo mismo ignorando lo que decían sus amigos. Solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su "retirada". -necesito volver a casa. . Y luego ir a buscar a Luffy- no miro a ninguno de los dos hombres cuando dijo aquello.

-Cierto, el pequeño Mugiwara-ya no tarda en salir de la escuela.- dijo el joven médico.- ¿Quieres ir en el auto?-cuestiono Kid, de todas formas el auto de Trafalgar estaba en el estacionamiento del departamento de Ace. -Como te atreves a prestar a mi amado.- Law jalo el oído de Kid con molestia.

-No iré directo al departamento, tengo que ver unos asuntos, y de allí iré a en autobús - se despidió de Law y Kid agitando la mano empezó a trotar rumbo a su casa, ya que esta no estaba lejos, ya que necesitaba pensar ciertas cosas referente a su hermano... nada inocentes.

-Tú me la pagaras.- escucho como Law reprendía a Kid cuando ya estaba algo retirado de ellos. -jeje, gracias chicos.- dijo para sí cuando ya los había perdido de vista. -_bien ahora que ya sé que es lo que siento por Luffy, ¿QUE RAYOS HARE AL RESPECTO?_- comenzó a analizar sus pensamientos, miles de recuerdos pasaron por sus ojos, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos al lado de su hermano; ahora, amado.

Una de las memorias más preciadas de Ace ere cuando Luffy tenía seis años y había preguntando por qué ese día Ace no había llegando temprano a casa, porque estaba preocupado de que alguien más tuviera la atención de su hermano, aunque esto Ace no lo sabía, lo que desencadenó que tuvieran una discusión. Luffy se había disculpado a su manera, colándose a la cama de Ace como siempre hacia, pero esta vez, le había dado un dulce sin decirle nada. Ese día Ace se sintió muy feliz.

el pecoso llego a su casa , dejo sus zapatos y chamara regada en la sala, corrió a su habitación, yendo a un lugar en concreto a su armario, había una pequeña puerta/cajón donde guardaba "ciertas cosas" que jamás pensaba usar en su vida y si no lo había tirado, era porque probablemente Kid se cabrería, saco de allí un pequeño libro nuevo, aun estaba envuelto en papel de celofán, que era una burla ante la "heterosexualidad" de Ace, se lo había dado en san Valentín de hacia unos seis o cinco años atrás, en el titulo se leía **"como se gay y follar sin morir en el intento..." **no pudo más que querer quemarlo y leerlo al mismo tiempo, ahora que lo tenía en su mano.

-Kid, te maldije cuando me entregaste esta mierda, pero ahora me será de ayuda; gracias.- dijo a la nada, levanto el libro como si fuera alguna clase de trofeo. Empezó a ojearlo.

La primera página no tenía nada en especial, solo una portada "rara" de color azul claro, con toques blancos. El capitulo del 1 al 3 hablaba de la sexualidad y como esta se desarrolla, el capitulo 4 era otra cosa tenía en letras grandes y rojas que decía: _**"que rol desempeñas"**_ y un test para la confirmación y evaluación de qué papel es mejor para ti y tu compañero.

-Demonios que pasara si me sale que soy un pasivo.- se imagino a si mismo siendo penetrado por su hermano menor, su rostro se coloreo color rojo.

Era un test de 10 preguntas de si o no, donde tenía una validad de 95% de asertividad:

1. Ha tenido tendencia homosexual desde su infancia.

Si No

2. Ha tenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente. (Recuerde que es con personas de su mismo sexo)

Si No

3. Considera que ha sentido placer y llegado al orgasmo deseado (solo si ha contestado si a la segunda)

Si No

3. Su pareja actual ha tenido relaciones sexuales

Si No

4. si estas fueron satisfactorias que papel desempeño... (No pasivo, Si activo)

Si No

5. Su compañero no es alegre o amigable y tampoco disfruta de la compañía de sus amigos.

Si No

6. Es usted una persona celosa.

Si No

7. cree que disfrutaría viendo a su pareja tener un orgasmo.

Si No

8. Es usted una persona sociable o afable con la mayoría de las personas.

Si No

9. Ha estado abajo anteriormente (cualquier relación cuenta).

Si No

10 su vida sexual ha sido placentera hasta ahora.

Si No

Más abajo tenia lo siguiente:

Si ha contestado a la mayoría de las preguntas no, usted puede desempeñar mejor una función activa, es una persona de carácter fuerte y le gusta domina, pero igual piensa en su pareja.

Si ha contestado a la mayoría de las preguntas si, usted es una persona que prefiere ser mimada y algo celosa, prefiere que su pareja tome la iniciativa.

Si ha estado en un puto medio usted es la clase de persona que no le molesta estar abajo o arriba, y dependiendo de su compañero desempeñara el papel que se necesite.

-Bueno según esta "cosa" soy "Activo", menos mal.- al analizar sus palabras se dio cuenta de que el seria el que penetrara a su pequeño hermano, se imagino el cuerpo de Luffy bañando en semen. El calor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ace siguió leyendo el libro, en el capi 4 se habla un poco mas de que era cómodo o bueno para cada preferencia ya sea pasivo, activo o indiferente a ello, sus características personales y un poco más si son primerizos o expertos, pero solo levente, decía que el capitulo 6 hablaría mas de ello adelante

Miro el reloj que tenía en la pared, ahí se dio cuenta de que la hora de ir por Luffy había pasado y quizá ya venía de camino. -¡Demonios, Luffy!- dijo antes de salir corriendo con camino a la escuela de su hermano.

**XXX**

El menor de los hermanos D iba algo distraído a su hogar, pensaba aun en Ace y su comportamiento extraño al igual que en el de Zoro, porque sentía que el igual estaba "raro" - Zoro... que paso para que te sienta si... tal vez le diga a Sanji que le haga algo de comer… eso siempre ¡anima!- se decía preocupado por su amigo, pero ahora su dilema era decidirse por el bus o irse a pie.

Luffy decidió tomar el autobús, después de todo lo dejaba a una cuadra del edificio departamental donde residía, quizá caminar un poco le ayudaría a aclarar su mente, pero no quería tardarse mucho en llegar; subió al autobús.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás, miraba por la ventana ausente, pero ahora tenía un poco de hambre - tal vez deba pasar a comer... en la calle…- pero se resistió lo primero era llegar a su casa, ya que quería ver a Ace, para saber si su fiebre había bajado, a lo mejor Law seguía en su casa, tenía que asegurarse.

Al mirar hacia afuera pudo ver una pareja caminando, iban tomados de la mano, la chica tropezó y el chico la tomo por la cintura para evitar que ella cayera, al estar de pie ella beso los labios del chico, el chico le correspondió; al separarse ambos sonrieron felices y con sus rostros rojos.

- Cuando yo hice eso con Ace no paso lo mismo, pero ¿porque él salió corriendo?- se preguntaba el pequeño al recordar la noche que se habían besado.

Luffy vio que estaba a una calle de su casa y se preparo para bajarse, cuando el bus paso a una esquina de su departamento se bajo, pero seguía meditando en eso, tanto que no fijaba que iba a chochar con un alto que tenía enfrente.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron. -Luffy giro a ver quien le gritaba, pero no alcanzo a ver quién era ya que de un segundo a otro se encontraba en el piso arropado por unos brazos, levanto la mirada y observo el enorme letrero frente a él que decía alto.

Sentía un peso cálido, pero no podía distinguir a su "salvador" - creo que me iba a golpear shishi- se rio ante la tontería que iba a pasar, pero le daba igual, no es como si se fuera a morir por ello, trato de levantarse.

**XXX**

Sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, a lo que por inercia levanto su mano en la zona afectada. -Idiota.- le dijo el chico que le había golpeado.

- lo siento- Luffy se disculpo aun si saber ver a su "rescatista" - es Ace...- dijo feliz al ver a su hermano con él, lo abrazo - shishi, pensé que seguías enfermo- le dijo en tono preocupado.

Ace correspondió el abrazo con cariño a su pequeño hermano -Lo lamento.- dijo sinceramente el pecoso. -Está bien Ace se que lo hiciste para no contagiarme.- el menor se acomodo mejor en los brazos del mayor. Sin saber que Ace se disculpaba por su actitud anterior y por hacerlo dormir en el piso.

Ni Luffy ni Ace se habían dado que estaban en el piso de una acera abrazados y Luffy sobre el regazo de su hermano, hasta que el estomago de Luffy hizo presencia de que era hora de alimentarlo - tengo hambre shishi- dijo con carita de perrito bajo la lluvia.

El menor de los hermanos D intento levantarse, pero Ace lo jalo hacia él, aprisionando los labios del menor. Fue un beso suave, dulce y casto. Luffy abrió sus ojos como platos, pero lentamente los fue cerrando dejándose llevar por el embriagante sabor de los labios e su hermano mayor.

Se sentía extraño con los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, no le era incomodo, de hecho le era muy agradable, pero, se era… raro, Ace le había besado, presiono mas los labios con los del mayor, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

El beso fue roto por el mayor, dejando a Luffy con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos vio la sonrisa de Ace. -Ahora dime Luffy. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- las palabras del pecoso lograron que Luffy abriera sus ojos extrañado -Ya somos novios ACE!- se lanzo nuevamente a los brazos de su "ahora" novio.

Pego de nuevo sus labios con los de su hermano mayor, no entendía mucho de a lo que se refería Ace, pero eso no era de importancia absoluta, cuando termino de besarlo lo miro algo molesto - Ace, aun tengo hambre- dijo haciendo un puchero, le gustaba besarlo, pero realmente necesitaba comer.

-jajaja, está bien vayamos.- ambos se levantaron del piso encaminándose hacia su residencia, Luffy recordó lo que había visto hace unos minutos en el autobús y tomo la mano de Ace, esto le causo un suave sonrojo al mayor.

**XXX**

Había pasado exactamente tres semana desde que Ace y Luffy tenían una "relación amorosa" lo único que había cambiado hasta el momento es que solían dormir juntos en un sentido un poco más "intimo" pero Ace no había pasado de los besos con su pequeño hermano aun y una que otra caricia, por su parte Luffy se sentía feliz del cambio repentino de su hermano, pero aun tenia la duda de por qué había pasado eso.

Pero, ni Kid, ni Law habían visto a ninguno de los hermanos de por cuestiones académicas, así que no sabían cómo les iba la pareja, pero de lo poco Luffy les había dicho cuando los llamo por teléfono fue que Ace se había vuelto más cariño y la fiebre se le había quitado y que estaban bien, antes de que el mayor de los hermanos D le quitara el móvil y colgara, dejando a Kid con mil preguntas bastante subiditas de tono. Esperaban poderse pasar pronto de nuevo al departamento.

Ace había olvidado en libro que le regalo Kid por estar "acaramelado" con su amante, aunque de vez en cuando se despertaba con una erección matinal, cosa que Luffy ni se enterraba por que se enceraba en el baño.

Por su parte Luffy le había comentado a Ace la distancia que tenían ahora sus amigos Sanji y Zoro, desde el día de los talleres y que no la entendía, aunque trataba de ayudarlos, estaba tentado a ir a pedir consejos a Franky pero aun no había ido allí, por sugerencia de Ussop.

-Tus amigos son algo extraños Luffy, quizá deban aclarar sus mentes para que dejen sus diferencias de lado.- comento Ace, era hora del desayuno, justo antes de clases. -Pero hace mucho que no se hablan y si se encuentran se ignoran, creo que Sanji está enfermo, pues su rostro se pone rojo cuando ve a Zoro, yo lo he visto.- las palabras de Luffy hicieron "click" en la mente de Ace, ahora entendía que era lo que le pasaba a el rubio, pero quizá el peli verde había rechazado al de cejas rizadas.

Luffy se metía a su boca una gran cantidad de cereal después de decir aquello, de verdad quería ayudar a sus amigos, trago rápidamente lo que tenía en su cuchara - además Sanji, ahora me hace más comida y me hace feliz... pero creo que no es tan especial como siempre- decía desanimado -tal vez si trato de ayudarlo tratando de que hable con Zoro o encerarlos para que discutan y hablen- le decía a Ace, entusiasmado con su idea, se le resbalo un poco de la leche en su labio, de estar más pendiente en decir lo que sentía, a lo que hacía con su cuchara.

Ace acerco su rostro al de Luffy, lamio los residuos de leche que caían de la boca del pequeño, aun no se acostumbraba a hacer cosas como esas, pero actuó por inercia, sin pensarlo.

Luffy se dejo hacer, pero se quejo cuando sintió la lengua de Ace - ¡no te comas mi comida Ace!, tienes la tuya- hizo un puchero, no siendo consciente de que su hermano no hacia eso por la comida.

-jajaja está bien toda tuya, pero me debes un beso.- Ace se dio media vuelta directo a su habitación, el tenia clases hasta medio día así que no había problema en llevar a Luffy a la escuela.

El menor de los hermanos D sonrió ante eso, y dejo todo su desayuno en la mesa para seguir a Ace a la habitación, allí se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios levemente y sonrió -ahora tu me debes uno shishi - le saco la lengua feliz.

Ace jalo a Luffy hacia él tumbándose en la cama y darle pequeños besos por todos lados, comenzaron a juguetear, el mayor le hacía cosquillas el menor y este se enredaba en el cuerpo del pecoso. -jajaja es mejor que nos alistemos o llegaremos tarde Luffy.- Ace detuvo el juego, faltaba media hora antes para la hora de entrada de Luffy.

Luffy Jalo de nuevo a su hermano a la cama y lo volvió a besar un poco mas demandante - puedo llegar tarde- dijo cuando se separo apenas de los labios del contario - además me toca con humitos shishi- apodo dado a Smoker, poco después de que le conoció, a pesar de todo a Luffy le agradaba el maestro, era muy gruñón pero no era mala persona. Continuaron el juego de los "cariñitos".

**XXX**

Frente a la preparatoria GL se estacionaba un auto negro de el bajo un chico de pelo verde. -Te esperare a la salida Zoro.- dijo el conductor del auto antes de partir. El chico se adentro a la preparatoria, en la entrada se encontraba un chico moreno de cabello rizado esperándole. -Buen día Zoro.- saludo cortésmente el chico.

-volverá a llegar tarde- dijo indiferente, ignorando el saludo de Ussop, el peli verde haciendo referencia a Luffy, últimamente solía llegar tarde por diez o quince minutos, Usopp se encogió de hombros.

-supongo, pero se ve más feliz- afirmo el narizota, Zoro asintió - entremos, hoy toca con Smoker, no quiero más gritos, estoy agotado- recordó los de su padre Mihawk y shanks, en especial del último que buscaba animarlo por su "fracaso" amoroso.

**FLASBACK**

-ZoroChan, hijo debes comer, de amor no se vive y menos con el corazón roto.- el padre pelirrojo de Zoro había intentado por todos los medios posibles de que su bebe se animara, pero parecía que nada ayudaba.

-Si no comes te daré mucho cariño para que te sientas mejor.- el hombre se abalanzó sobre él peli verde que estaba sentado comiendo lo que su padre le había preparado.

-déjame en paz, ¡estoy comiendo!- refunfuñaba el joven. Su padre si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy molesto. -Comeré, pero quítate de encima.- intentaba quitarse a su padre, que estaba colgado de su cuello.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ambos jóvenes entraron al recinto educativo, por su parte cerca del muro que daba la entrada a la escuela, estaba un rubio escondido, viendo no toparse con el marimo de allí, caminaba lentamente, como un agente secreto.

-¿qué haces?, mocoso de Mierda- se escucho una voz varonil, bastante autoritaria, Sanji no pudo evitar casi pegar un grito por lo estúpidamente nervioso que estaba, pero si dio un salto, nada varonil.

-Uff menos mal, creí que eras alguien más.- espeto el rubio tocándose el pecho por el susto.- al ver que solo era Smoker.

-¿Esperabas a Roronoa?- dijo molesto y a la vez burlista el peligris. El rostro de Sanji se coloreo de rojo, miró al piso antes de echarse a correr lejos del profesor. -Estúpidos mocosos.- hablo al aire con un dejo de molestia el mayor.

**XXX**

Quien se creía Smoker al decir semejante estupidez, pensaba molesto Sanji, entró a la escuela, pero cuando decidió pasar a su aula. Entró con cuidado y sentando a un extremo del peli verde, lo veía de reojo, apenas - idiota. ..- susurro como solía hacerlo cada mañana.

**XXX**

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó por todo el plantel, al instante entro el profesor Smoker, miro de reojo a los alumnos y como últimamente Zoro y Sanji estaban uno en cada extremo del salón, bufo exasperado.

-Bien mocosos esta semana haremos un trabajo en equipos.- sentencio el mayor, los alumnos comenzaron a hacer barullo entre ellos pidiendo ser compañeros del otro.

-No se emocionen idiotas, esta vez los equipos los hare yo.- sentencio el maestro con una sonrisa tenebrosa, haciendo que a varios les rodara una gota por la sien.

Hay que tener en cuenta que Smoker odiaba a la mayoría de los mocosos de mierda a los que daba clase, así que de paso le fastidiaba la vida a ellos con lo que iba hacer, empezó a decir nombres al "azar" de la lista pero conocía quien no se llevaba con quien, y los puso juntos hasta que llegó a uno en especial - Roronoa, kuroashi ustedes juntos- dijo con desdén , pero con una sonrisa maligna - monkey, Ussop- ustedes igual juntos fue lo último que salió de sus labios, tanto Zoro como Sanji lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Profesor Luffy aun no ha llegado, podría asignarme a alguien más.- cuestionó Usopp levantándose de su lugar. -¡Yo también quiero cambiar!- grito Sanji desde el fondo del salón. -No es posible eso, si permito que solo cambie de pareja los demás también querrán hacerlo. Usopp tendrás que informar al otro imbécil cuando llegue.

-El trabajo constara de algunos problemas de cálculo integral y diferencial así como parábolas, también tendrán que investigarme problemas de matrices: suma, resta multiplicación y división. Tendrán una semana para entregar terminado el proyecto.- Camino por cada fila dejando en cada alumno una hoja con lo antes mencionado.

Ussop se resigno ante eso, de todas formas Luffy no sería de gran ayuda la mayoría del tiempo, por su parte el peli verde, se sintió un poco rechazado ante lo que decía el rubio, una cosa era evitarlo y otra involucrar sus sentimientos en cosas de escuela que no tenían nada que ver - no se puede hacer solo el trabajo- dijo Zoro sonando indiferente, pero no se sentía así.

Sanji se sorprendió ante las palabras de Zoro, no esperaba que quisiera trabajar solo, se sintió rechazado. -Estúpido marimo.- dijo entre dientes. -No mocoso, no puedes hacerlo solo y yo me encargare de ver que trabajen en equipo.- sonrió macabramente, una horrible sensación de miedo recorrió la espalda de todos los alumnos.

-imbécil- dijo Zoro por lo bajo, refiriéndose al profesor, pero Smoker le había oído, prefirió no decir nada, Zoro empezó a leer las indicaciones de su hoja. El profesor ignoro la mirada de odio que le daba su mocoso favorito Kuroashi Sanji.

-Mocosos elegiré a una pareja al azar para supervisar su desempeño en este proyecto, iré a sus casas sin avisarles a cual, así que espero trabajen arduamente.- un aura obscura emanaba del cuerpo del profesor, su sonrisa de lado a lado causaba terror en la mayoría de los alumnos.

Zoro, solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo, lo peor del caso era que Smoker, ya sabía donde vivía, bueno al menos se "comportaría" si estaba algunos de sus padres, miro a ver a Usopp que parecía estar mandando un mensaje por su celular, para avisar al moreno menor - quieres que te acompañe a ver hoy a Luffy, después de la escuela- se ofreció, como si nada, mientras mas lejos del rubio, por ahora mejor.

-Eh? ah no, así estoy bien no te preocupas, concéntrate en tu trabajo, Luffy dice que estará en su casa todo el día, así que puedo pasar cuando quiera.- le mostro su celular a Zoro demostrando que lo que le decía era verdad.

-de todas formas me apetece a ir a verlo- dijo como si nada, pero la verdad era una mentira para evitar aunque sea ese día con el rubio, Usopp asintió sin mucho entusiasmo ante la "necesidad" del peli verde en ir a ver a su amigo.

-¡Oye marimo!- llamo el rubio. -¿Está bien si hacemos el deber en tu casa?, no quiero que el profesor irrumpa en la mía.- hablo con indiferencia, mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Zoro y Usopp.

El peli verde ante esto estuvo resistente, Usopp lo veía nerviosamente - si no queda de otra-Dijo exasperado, la verdad no le apetecía que el rubio, fuese a su casa en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada.

-dame tu dirección para llegar ahí después de la escuela.- Sanji en realidad no quería que trabajaran en su casa primero porque Smoker sabia donde vivía y estaba seguro que lo había emparejado con Zoro a causa de su "incidente" y segundo por lo que podrían pensar su padre y compañeros de trabajo. Se burlarían de él hasta su funeral.

Zoro aun no muy convencido en darla, la garabateo en un papel de su libreta, luego la arranco y se la paso al rubio, sin tocarlo siquiera, como si sus manos fueran a quemarlo, en ningún momento cruzo mirada con él, la clase de Smoker ya casi acababa.

El día pasó sin contratiempos Ussop se despidió de Zoro a la salida, saco su celular allí tenia la dirección de Luffy, miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle para poder ubicarse. Tomo el bus número 3 para ir a dicha dirección.

Al llegar donde decía, no pudo más que abrir la boca, Luffy vivía en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, sin contar que esa zona departamental costaba una fortuna, más de 10 salarios de él, si se ponía a pensarlo y si trabajara. Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar a la puerta con el # 5, toco el timbre nervioso.

Yo abro.- se escucho una voz desde dentro del departamento. Usopp sabía que antes había escuchado esa voz, pero no recordaba en donde; al abrirse la puerta se quedo helado al descubrir al propietario de dicha voz.

en la puerta a un parado se quedo sin saber que hacer - bueno... yo... hago un proyecto de matemáticas... ¿Luffy vive aquí?- pregunto al final, al ver al hombre, que tenía el cabello bastante despeinado y la ropa muy arrugada.

-Claro que vive aquí. Adelante pasa.- le sonrió por fin el pecoso dándole confianza al moreno, después de todo él no era el sonsacador de su hermanito.

El chico de cabello chino hizo una reverencia y paso a la casa, quedando en la sala, quitado de la pena Luffy salía de una puerta con medio uniforme aun puesto y lo que parecía ropa del diario , al verlo el menor de los D, sonrió ampliamente -Hola Ussop , shishi-

-Hey Luffy, pensé que estabas enfermo.- le saludo chocando sus palmas.

- No solo se me hizo tarde y decidí no ir, sishishi, entonces que ha marcado humitos...- dijo Luffy jalándolo para que pasara a su casa, el apodo había surgido de todo el humo que desprendía Smoker a fumar, aunque a este no le hizo gracia, todos comenzaban a decirle así.

-Problemas de matemáticas obvio.- le respondió como si Luffy fuera un idiota. -¿Eso no será problema con tu inteligencia cierto?- Luffy miro ilusionado a su gran amigo Usopp. -Por supuesto que… no.- una gota rodo por su cien, ahora se daba cuenta de que sus mentiras habían sido una mala idea.

Ace veía toda la escena entretenido, de lo mucho o poco que Luffy le había dicho a su hermano sobre Usopp, es que parecía ser un mentiroso, pero Luffy no lo notaba, eso era algo que Ace amaba de sobre manera, lo dulce e inocente que podía ser Luffy - yo puedo ayudarlos- dijo acercándose al par de chicos, en no era tan bueno en las matemáticas como Kid pero se defendía bastante bien.

-Déjenme ver de que ecuaciones se trata.- tomo la hoja de las manos de Usopp. –Vaya, si son de las más simples que conozco.- dijo como si nada; Luffy y Usopp se miraron de forma cómplice, sus ojos brillaron ante la misma idea. -Oye Ace, ¿podrías hacerlas por nosotros?- dijo suavemente y con voz infantil el pequeño, el rostro de Ace se coloreo de rojo antes esto, aun no se había animado a mostrarse cariñoso con Luffy en público y Usopp ahora era un público.

Ace empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, para no hacer nada "indebido" y se sentó en la mesa siendo seguidos por los dos menores e igualmente se sentaron, pero apenas empezaba a resolverlas Ace, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a los ya conocidos Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid, trayendo una tonelada de bolsas de comida para los hermanos, parecía que ellos Vivian mas allí, que en su propia casa.

-Hey chicos, hemos traído todo para un banquete digno.- Kid levanto en sus manos el montón de bolsas. -Kidy, Torao, tiempo sin verlos.- Luffy saludo animado a sus amigos, Usopp veía a Law algo extrañado.

El médico dejo las bolsas en la mesa, y miro a ver que Ace y Luffy no estaban solos, allí estaba un joven que parecía pertenecer a la escuela de Luffy, su uniforme le delataba - eso es...- señalo al joven entre la indiferencia y la burla, defecto característico de él, Kid miro a ver lo que Law señalaba - amigo de Luffy... creo- termino la oración Kid sentándose alado de Ace, Law se sentó en sus piernas.

Al ver la escena Usopp se sonrojo. -Ah... si, buenas tardes yo soy Usopp compañero de Luffy.- se levanto rápidamente de su lugar haciendo una reverencia ante los recién llegados.

-Buenas tardes a ti también...- dijo Trafalgar educadamente, Kid solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza muy leve, Ussop volvió a sentarse, sintiéndose mas cómodo ahora, no parecían malas personas los amigos de Luffy.

Law, alzo la vista sobre el hombro de su amigo Ace para ver que hacía, este resolvía las ecuaciones, le arrebato la hoja y empezó a inspeccionarla con sus ojos - 13, 27, 5, 0- recito las respuestas, los presentes miraron a verlo y Kid le quito la hoja a su amante, comenzó a mirarla - en el ultimo estas mal Trafalgar, la x, no puede ser despejada y el valor de la incógnita, no tendría solución, incluso si usas la fórmula del trinomio correcta-

-Oigan, dejen eso, yo lo hare Luffy me lo pidió a mi.- Ace intentaba quitar la hoja de las manos de Kid, pero este les esquivaba con facilidad. -Veamos que más hay aquí. Oh! esta simplemente es imposible resolverla, cualquier método que utilices no servirá.- decía Kid mirando la hoja en sus manos, cuando Ace estaba por alcanzarla Kid se la paso a Law. -Tienes razón Eustass-ya, deduzco que este profesor quiso ver que tan buenos eran.

-Yo creo que solo quiso joderles sus tardes un poco, y es bueno- contesto Kid, Ace se abalanzo sobre él, pero ya que Law estaba encima de el podía ser un muy buen escudo - déjame, resolveros no creo que a Luffy le moleste- dijo el peli rojo como si fuera la cosa más facil del mundo, Ussop veía, todo con una gotita en la cabeza, y se pregunto de dónde demonios salía gente tan rara y que rodeaba a su amigo.

-Luffy, dile a Ace que yo también puedo hacer esta mierda- Kid se acerco a Luffy y Usopp abrazando a ambos pidiendo o más bien amenazando que le dejaran hacer el dichoso trabajo.

-por supuesto kidy, puedes hacerlos, seguro los terminas mas rápido- Luffy abrazo al pelirrojo del cuello, feliz de que no tenía que hacer nada, le beso levente en la mejilla, Usopp ni se dio cuenta, estaba mas entretenido pensando que no tendría que hacer nada, que bueno que le había tocado con luffy.

-_vaya si que me convino estar en el equipo con Luffy, Kamisama no me volveré a quejar de este chico_- pensaba Usopp ya alejado del trió de chicos, sentado en la sala del departamento frente a la tele jugando video juegos de Luffy.

Ace no podía soportar que Luffy fuera cariñoso con nadie, literariamente, arrebato al menor de los brazos de Kid- Es mío...- dijo molesto, el peli rojo le miro escéptico y a Law le dio una leve risa ante las idioteces de Ace.

-sí, si tuyo.- ya dame esa hoja, Kid se acerco a Law para poder seguir con los problemas, se sentó de nuevo en el pequeño comedor que tenían.

Luffy giro a ver a Ace, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor de los D y beso sus labios apenas - iré a jugar con Ussop- dijo y se alejo para ir con el narizón que tenía en su mano el control de Ace del play station 4.

-¿acaso Luffy beso a Ace?- susurro por lo bajo Kid a Law. -Eso parece Eustass-ya.- fue lo único que respondió el médico. -Bien déjenme ver, yo comencé con esto.- Ace se acerco a ambos chicos para seguir con la tarea de los menores.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, lo que más me gusto hacer es el test XD pero ojo no es verídico solo mis divagaciones jajaja espero les haya gustado, ya viene el porno lo prometo XD o eso espero, en el próximo veremos que pasa con Sanji y zoro y más problemas jaja

**IMPORTANTE:** no creo actualizar el próximo capítulo el viernes 13 aunque amo el viernes 13 hasta ahora me doy cuenta o.o si no hasta el 20 TwT pero espero si poder, pero lo dudod u.u sin más hasta dos semanas

Y como siempre, su opinión es importante hermosas n.n

Nos leemos

Atte:kurosama


	6. Tareas, rescate y ¿sexo?

Hola :D

adivinen que, estoy de vuelta con lo que querian un nuevo capi n.n me causa alegria vover a actualizar, ya han terminado mi curso escolar asi que espero actualizar como sema es devido.

quiero contarles que ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 8 y solo falta correciones, ya pronto me pondre a escribir el 9 mis lindos lectores, no saben cuanto alegran mi dia.******  
**

Ahora si los dejo a leer

disfruten =)

* * *

**Tareas, rescate y ¿sexo?**

Como cada día al salir de la escuela a Zoro ya esperaba a su padre en la entrada, todo fue normal como los últimos días. La conversación de cómo le había ido en el día, fue algo cotidiano, un simple _"bien" _y _"sin novedad"_ fueron suficientes para terminar con la habitual rutina diaria.

Este solo lo dejo en la puerta de su hogar porque tenía unos asuntos que tratar con los organizadores de un torneo de kendo a nivel primaria. Al llegar a la entrada, se percato de que su padre Shanks se preparaba para salir, pero no pregunto nada, se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, lo mejor era prepararla la para la visita de la tarde.

En las escaleras vio a la demonio mujer bajar y fulminarlo con la mirada, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que ni le importo y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su habitación, ya en ella estaba se cambio en ello escucho a alguien gritar.

-Papi, saldré no tardo.- era su endemoniada hermana "hablando" a todo pulmón. Esa noticia le alegro así no tendría "problemas" por sus familiares en el hogar.

Había pasado una hora desde su llegada, bajo a la sala a esperar a su "compañero", la hora se aproximaba.

Shanks terminaba de guardar las cosas en la alacena, cuando vio a Zoro allí parado, sonrió aún más, el peli verde sólo se sentó en una silla de la cocina. - ¿vas a salir...?- pregunto en tono indiferente, pero realmente le importaba la respuesta de su "padre".

-sí, tengo pensado salir.- Respondió feliz el padre pelirrojo, las palabras del mayor causaron una suave sonrisa y un gran alivio en Zoro. -_eso es_- pensó el menor. Confirmando lo que había notando cuando llego a su casa.

El peli verde tomó una manzana del frutero y la mordió, esperaba que tardara como siempre, a los cinco minutos Shanks dejo todo y fue terminar de alistarse para salir, no tardo más de diez minutos.

- ya me voy cariño-dijo a Zoro, le beso la frente y salió a su destino, el peli verde no se quejo del afecto mostrado, no quería poner pegas en ese momento.

**XXX**

Las cuatro de la tarde en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, allí estaba el rubio parado frente a la enorme casa de su "amigo".

-¿qué clase de rico es este tipo?- pregunto a la nada, al ver el tamaño de la casa. No es como si le importara tampoco. Tocó el timbre, Zoro reacciono ante el sonido, sabía que era el rubio. Dejo salir un suspiro dándose ánimos para ir a abrir.

Llego a la puerta en segundos y la abrió, con un porte siempre formal, Sanji estaba parado en la entrada. - Buenas tardes- dijo el invitado - Buenas tardes...- contestó Zoro en tono impersonal, dio pie para que pasara su " amigo" - tú tienes la hoja de las ecuaciones- afirmaba, el rubio asintió con su cabeza –

Entraron a la casa, Sanji veía el interior entre el interés y desinterés, era difícil saber qué pasaba por su mente, incluso el se lo preguntaba pero la voz de Zoro lo trajo de regreso en si -pasemos a mi cuarto- dijo el peli verde guiándolo, por un segundo Sanji se quedo inmóvil en su lugar.

-¿Tu habitación?..- titubeo al decirlo Sanji al pensar que ambos estarían solos en un lugar privado, se percato de que no había nadie más en la vivienda. _A caso soy imbécil, es solo un puto trabajo de Smoker, te maldigo viejo de puta_. Pensaba olvidándose de su anfitrión.

Zoro ser tenso al escuchar al rubio, de por sí ya estaba nervioso - o podemos quedarnos en la cocina- dijo como si nada.

-No... Está bien en tu habitación.- las orejas de Sanji se colorearon de rojo. Debía centrarse, se dijo a sí mismo -Digo, es que en la cocina podemos ensuciar el proyecto.- intento excusarse el joven. _No actúes como imbécil, tarea Sanji, recuerda TAREA._

- sí... es mejor que no se ensucie o Smoker nos reprobara - comentó, sus mejillas se colorearon de un leve rojo, llevo al rubio a la habitación, este paso con un poco de resistencia - puedes sentarte en el suelo, le paso uno de los clásicos cojines de piso.

-Zoro hijo, ya regrese.- se escucho la voz de un hombre por toda la casa. Zoro se estremeció ante el sonido de la ya conocida voz de su padre, por inercia Sanji se levanto de donde se había sentado.

Shanks no había tardado ni media hora.

_Que no suba, por favor._ Imploro a un dios en el que no creía el dueño de la casa, los pasos del peli rojo se escuchaban en la escalera, el en un acto reflejo cerró la puerta, Sanji le miró entre extraño y ¿avergonzado?

-Zoro hijo, ya estoy de vuelta, ¿quieres comer algo?- el mayor llamo a la puerta del peli verde. -Debería saludar...- dijo Sanji, pero no pudo acabar de hablar porque fue acallado por la mano de Zoro. -Estoy bien.- respondió a la pregunta de su padre.

El rubio, se puso nervioso ante ese toque, el peli verde estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, para empezar por que lo callaba, no es como si hicieran nada malo, ¿verdad? sus orejas y cara se pasaron a un rojo intenso, escuchaba la puerta siendo tocada ahora.

El aire de Sanji estaba agotándose, pataleaba intentando zafarse del agarre de su compañero. Zoro no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, su mente estaba más enfocada en que no entrara su padre.

El peli rojo siendo el padre que era no se iba a ir hasta que su hijo le pidiera algo de comer, volvió a tocar la puerta - ¿seguro que no quieres nada cariño?- preguntaba insistente. Dentro Sanji se soltó del agarre de Zoro y termino cayendo al piso

-¿¡IDIOTA QUIERES QUE MUERA O QUE!?- grito histérico, inhalaba y exhalaba aire con fuerza intentando recuperar el oxigeno vital que le había robado Zoro.

Ahora el anfitrión miraba paranoico la puerta, por fuera ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido, su padre había dejado de tocar la puerta _mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ Pensaba alterado el peli verde, - no grites...- le susurro, agachándose apenas.

-¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALLE IDIOTA, CASI ME ASFIXIAS!- gritaba aun con más fuerza el rubio.

Shanks, por fuera pateo la puerta, queriendo saber que hacia su hijo, además, escuchaba una voz que nunca en su vida había oído. Volvió a patearla y esta vez si la tiro, pero eso no se confesaría a Mihawk. Dentro de la habitación estaba su hijo con un chicho rubio, en el piso.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una posición bastante sugerente a malos pensamientos; Zoro tenía una cara de espanto terrible mientras que en el de Shanks una diminuta sonrisa cómplice se estaba formando. -Vaya hijo, al parecer conseguiste un nuevo amor.- dijo mirando la escena frente a él.

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS- grito parándose del piso, -solo vino, porque Smoker, nos ha marcado un proyecto de matemáticas- se justifico ignorando al rubio. _Mierda, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto. _Maldecía internamente Zoro al mundo y la situación ridícula en la que se encontraba.

– Hijo, tranquilo, tu padre y yo lo entenderemos- dijo como si nada shanks sonriendo abiertamente ahora.

- ¡Acabas de botar la puerta para entrar!- reclamo Zoro molesto, ya dándose cuenta de ese dato importante.

-Señor yo solo soy su compañero de clase.- ayudo Sanji a aclarar el malentendido, aunque por dentro el rubio se sentía malditamente nervioso, se puso de pie y se acerco al padre de su compañero para presentarse adecuadamente. _Compórtate, compórtate, compórtate. _

Al verlo detenidamente el peli rojo noto que el joven concordaba con las características que Mihawk le había dado del chico que había rechazado a su pequeño bebe.

- ¡Ya veo!- dijo aun inspeccionando al joven con una mirada más que evaluadora.

- soy Shanks, padre de Zoro -dijo al final aun renuente, - podría ser que tu hayas rechazado a ZoroChan- dijo al final, aun con la duda se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo de los hombros.

- míralo. Como puedes rechazar esa carita- dijo acercándolo a Sanji, Zoro se sentía su cara ponerse roja de la vergüenza y humillación que estaba pasando ahora. _Voy a matarlo, juro que lo matare, mierda, debería estar muerto_. Pensaba Zoro, mientras igual ideaba la mejor forma de eliminar a su padre.

-De qué demonios hablas, él no me rechazo.- dijo el peli verde intentando zafarse del agarre de su "captor". Tratando de no intentar un homicidio.

-Entonces debe ser que eres parecido al chico que le rompió el corazón a mi niño.- espeto el mayor. -¡Que no!- Zoro quería convertirse en tortuga para así esconderse dentro de un caparazón. Sanji tenía su rostro más rojo que el de Zoro, ¿cómo es que ese hombre sabía lo que había pasado con él y Zoro?, seguro ya lo sabían hasta sus vecinos de los gritos que estaban pegando.

-Señor...vera...yo...no lo sé.- fue lo que pudo responder el rubio, dejando a Zoro y Shanks atónitos con sus palabras _¿a qué se refiere?_ pensaron ambos hombres.

Nadie pudo decir nada más porque la puerta de abajo se abrió dejando entrar a una energética Tashigi, pero ella no venia sola -PAPIS; ¡YA LLEGUE!- gritaba, como si quisiera que todos los vecinos se enteraran, de su brazo, venia su novio.

- ahora voy- escucho gritar desde arriba la joven. Shanks no pensaba dejar a los jóvenes solos, pero su otra bebe lo llama, _solo serán unos escasos minutos.  
_Se dijo.

Cuando los dos chicos se quedaron solos, no podían ni verse a la cara, a Sanji eso lo incomodo, no podía mas con esa estupidez -Creo que mejor me voy.- dijo al final tomando sus cosas, era lo más apropiado en ese momento.

-Si así lo deseas no te detendré.- Zoro le abrió paso al rubio, que era eso ¿un maldito drama de TV barato? ¿De dónde salieron esa palabras tan cliché y tontas?¿ detener, ¿por qué lo haría? Se regaño mentalmente.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar a la sala se quedaron petrificados; ahí estaba su profesor. -Hey chico que bien que esten trabajando duro.- les saludo amablemente el mayor.

A Sanji, le salió un tic en el ojo ¿acaso Smoker, estaba sonriendo amablemente? en su vida había presenciado algo tan tétrico, como eso._ Te voy a meter un puto palo por el culo viejo de mierda, eres un imbécil si no fuera por ti, no tendría que pasar esta estupidez. _Pensó Sanji fulminado al susodicho con la mirada, pero este le dio una sonrisa malvada cuando nadie más veía.

Por su parte Zoro no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, Tashigi lo veía a él y a Sanji, evaluadoramente.

-No me digas que eres el novio de Zoro.- Esta se lanzo cerca del rubio, tomo sus manos sacudiéndolas frenéticamente. -Es un buen chico, aunque recientemente ah estado deprimido porque lo rechazo un sujeto; se que tu podrás ayudar a que se olvide de él.- hablo sin siquiera darle oportunidad al rubio de replicar algo. Zoro tenía la boca abierta a más no poder.

Smoker estaba aguantando con ganas la risa, veía la cara apenada y llena de agonía de Sanji por esa situación, le agrado demasiado. - yo... Bueno... el...- no sabía que decir miro a ver a Smoker, como pidiendo ayuda que era obvio que no iba a llegar, ¿acaso todos los allí presentes creían que él había rechazado al peli verde? eso era una confabulación en su contra.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar tras de sí al padre mayor de la residencia, miro a todos los presentes; que estaban en la entrada "obstruyendo" el paso, saludo como de costumbre antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus hijos, hizo a un lado a Tashigi; miro con seriedad a Sanji.

– ¿Has venido a pedirle disculpas a mi hijo por haberlo rechazado?- cuestionó al rubio, los ojos acusadores de Mihawk penetraban de lleno al menor frente a él. -Yo...no...¡Eh!- tartamudeaba el chico. -_no podía ser peor_- pensó el peli verde.

Zoro se pregunto por qué todos ese día parecían estar en su casa, a pesar de que el rubio lo hubiera o no rechazado, ese no era un motivo para reclamos o situaciones idiotas allí adentro, fulmino al peli gris, supuso que el había planeado todo aquello.

- yo...- volvió a tartamudear Sanji ante ese tipo de situación incómoda, tenía los ojos de todos clavados menos de Zoro, que seguro estaba más incomodo que el. - Entonces...- pregunto Mihawk la molestia destilaban de sus ojos.

- ¡YO NO LO RECHAZE, JODER!- grito el rubio arto de ese interrogatorio forzado, quedando rojo y saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos los presentes, se quedaron viendo al rubio salir corriendo y giraron la cabeza para ver a Zoro este se sonrojo. -Estúpido cocinero.- dijo Perecía que Shanks iba a preguntar algo pero Zoro se escapo antes de que otra situación "extraña" ocurriera, primero que nada tenía que asimilar eso de que no fue rechazado.

Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa de un movimiento o comentario del menor pero eso no sucedió, él simplemente tomo rumbo a su habitación.

Zoro quería analizar sus pensamientos, sus acciones y sobre todo las palabras del rubio.

Smoker sonrió de lado, esperaba que la situación hubiera quedada de mejor modo en algo, por que estar lidiando con mocosos idiotas era una reverenda mierda - ¿qué paso aquí? – dijo al fin Tashigi, haciendo la pregunta que seguro todos se estarían haciendo.

**XXX**

Estaba en casa de su "lacayo". Presentes allí estaban Barto, Cadevish y ella, pensando en cómo dejar en ridículo al pobre e infeliz hombre que la "humillo".

Se había arreglado gracias al peli verde tuvo una idea "medio decente" según sus palabras, harían que de diese un partido de futbol donde competirían con su antigua escuela, donde estudiaba el rubio, este movió unos cuantos hilos allí, entonces harían que el participara el moreno de nombre Monkey D. Luffy.

El plan era sencillo, ya que Bartolomeo pertenencia al club de Soccer, este haría como si se lastimara, para no poder jugar y meterían a Luffy gracias a que habían robado una de las hojas de inscripción al club de carpintería y la hicieron pasar por una del equipo de fútbol como " ayudante de improvistos", además Hancook con su belleza, hizo que todo el equipo de Soccer aceptará.

-Creo que con esto bastara Hancock.- dijo Bartolomeo entregándole la hoja a la chica. -Aun no sé porque tantas molestias por nada.- se quejaba el chico rubio, mirando sin ganas a la pelinegra.

-Esto...- señalo la hoja con su dedo y de allí apunto al rubio - es un recordatorio, de lo absoluta y genial que soy Y NADIE puede ignorarme- decía, presumidamente, el peli verde rodo los ojos y abrazo más a su novio que estaba sentado en sus piernas, mientras boa reía como loca maniática.

-Déjala... al menos así no me está gritando, si se supone que así esta cuerda- la señalo - te imaginas cuando se le vaya la azotea- susurro al oído de su amante, la chica no les prestaba atención.

-oye yo recuerdo que te rechace.- menciono el joven rubio, ignorando lo que decía su amante, tenia pose de pensador. El rostro de su Barto se pasmo ante las palabras dichas.

La peli negra se detuvo en su risa, - ¡Tenia... 5 años!- dijo entre dientes, jalo al rubio de la oreja, casi arrancándosela - di algo mas... y tus bolas son las que arrancare- lo dejo.

-Oye suéltalo.- recrimino Barto, Boa lanzo literalmente al rubio contra el otro joven dejándolos a ambos KO en el piso. -Hagan lo que quieran, Marigold, Sandersonia y yo iremos de compras.- dijo la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

**XXX**

En la residencia D, Luffy hacia caras en el espejo, antes de salir, ese día a él le tocaba comprar la comida ya que Ace, fue literalmente arrastrado de su hogar por Kid, que le decía que tenía un proyecto en el que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Bien ya es hora de irme.- el joven tomo las llaves del departamento antes de salir, ya no necesitaba ayuda de su hermano o amigos para llegar a la tienda de autoservicio o a la zona comercial, el trayecto fue de lo más normal, nada de novedades, hasta que llego a la zona comercial. En la parte más alejada para ser exactos.

**XXX**

No entendía por qué eso estaba pasado, hacía años que nadie había intentado, propasarse con ella o con sus hermanas, además querían forzaras a subir a una camioneta, que seguro estaba en el estacionamiento.

Cuando salió con sus hermanas de compras, la cosa había ido bien, habían pasado un buen rato comprando zapatos y hancook había usado sus encantos para que le dieran un helado sin pagar de hecho ya se iban a ir, Marigold había quedado con sus amigas y necesitaba irse para arreglarse. Pero unos tipos se les habían acercado y les habían literalmente arrastrado a la parte muerta del centro comercial, se sentía impotente, ella sabía que su padre era una persona importante y que tenían bastante dinero, pero no era una razón válida.

Sabía que estaban cerca de llegar al estacionamiento y si lo hacían no podrían librarse de eso, tanto ella como sus hermanas forcejeaban con los tipos, pero eran demasiado fuertes cuando pudo intercambio miradas con sus hermanas todas sabían lo que debían hacer.

-¡AHORA!- grito y le dio un puntapié con su tacón al hombre que la tenia, dejando su bolso y todas la de las compras importándole bien poco y ayudo a una de sus hermanas con uno de esos hombres, que la jalo del cabello para detenerla, pero ella le había pegado un puño en barbilla y así empezaron a correr.

-no tan rápido señoritas...- dijo uno de los hombres vestido de negro en sus brazos tenia a Sandersonia, Marigold y ella detuvieron su paso al escucharla gritar de dolor, el hombre le había doblado el brazo, la escucharon la peli verde pataleaba para salir de los brazos fuertes de los hombres, a pesar del dolor que sentía _mierda_ maldijo la peli negra.

Un golpe tremendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, los ojos de Hancook se cerraron por inercia al igual que los de sus hermanas, lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de las menores, Marigold fue la primera en abrir sus lindos ojos y se quedo anonadada al ver a su hermana menor peli verde intacta, a los sujetos en el piso noqueados y aun extraño joven zarandeando a uno de los maleantes.

Corrió hacia la peli verde al igual que Marigold - ¡SANDERSONIA...! ¿ESTAS BIEN?, te duele algo - tocaba a su hermana por todos lados Boa - gracias. ...- dijo al final, aunque no había mirado al hombre que había rescatado a su hermana, las tres se abrazaron, sintiendo sus corazones más tranquilos.

-yo no hice nada.- articulo la mayor de las chicas Boa. -Pero entonces...- las tres chicas posaron su vista en el joven que aun zarandeaba al mismo sujeto, ahora acompañado de cachetadas. -Eso no se hace.- decía en joven tras cada golpe.

- tú eres. . - decía Hancook al ver a un peli negro ya muy conocido por ella, el joven se alejo de los maleantes y mira a ver a las chicas con una sonrisa -¿están bien? - pregunto, y reconoció a la chica de hace unos días - la amiga de Sanji- dijo al final, señalando a la joven con un dedo, en su brazo libre traía una bolsa de comida

-Veo que están bien.- sonrió. -nos vemos.- sin más que decir el pelinegro se despidió del trió de chicas.

Hancook aun veía anonada al chico, marcharse, su voz le dictaba decirle que esperara, pero lo más importante ahora era ver los pequeños moretones que seguro les saldrían a las tres. Sus hermanas la necesitaban.

-ese chico, fue muy valiente.- menciono Sandersonia al aire aun llorando un poco. Hancook asintió sin ser consciente de ello.

Las hermanas Boa llegaron a su casa en un dos por tres, ya que Hancook , había hablado al chofer, lo bueno que solo tenían maquillaje corrido, parecía que nos les había pasado nada, así que el chofer no pregunto nada, al llegar a su "mansión" se quedaron un rato juntas en la sala hasta que la pelinegra se paro se disculpo con ellas, pero necesitaba estar sola, tomar un poco de aire, por una extraña razón sentía algo raro en su pecho, esperaba no haber desarrollado una enfermedad cardiaca.

**XXX**

Por otro lado el joven Luffy regresaba con los víveres para la cena de ese día. -_quizá debí quedarme por si pasaba algo mas_- pasaba por su mente a unas cuantas esquinas del departamento, pero el deseo de estar en casa con Ace era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

**XXX**

En la cochera de la casa de Law donde también era el taller de Kid estaban el mencionado y Ace, ambos jóvenes trabajaban en un motor de propulsión para instalar en el auto de Trafalgar, claro que el joven médico no lo sabría.

-Kid ya quiero irme, además ya está terminado, solo falta la conexión.- se quejaba el pecoso, su desesperación no era para menos, llevaba más de medio día con ese dichoso motor, lo peor de todo era que había dejado abandonado a su lindo hermano.

-¡JODER ACE!; Luffy no se va a morir sin ti – se quejo el peli rojo mecánico, hizo que el pecoso volviera a meter las manos al motor - Por mi ni te quiero aquí, pero no puedo conectar esto yo solo...- decía cansado, Killer en ese momento estaba ocupado, en algo que prefirió no pensar.

-¡No es por Luffy que me quiero ir!- aunque dijo eso su rostro reflejaba que no era cierto ya que el color rojo en sus mejillas demostraba la verdad.

-Aja, Y yo no follo con Trafalgar unas 5 veces al día- dijo sarcásticamente, metió una manguera por el motor, _ya casi_ pensaba entusiasmando, Ace lo veía con mala cara - Listó... solo falta probarlo- soltó la llave que tenía en la mano y se seco el sudor con un trapo.

-¡Kid, por favor! ¿Es necesario que me quede hasta el final?- Ace parecía niño pequeño haciendo berrinche por un dulce, y ese dulce era Luffy.

-Por supuesto que sí, debes acabar lo que inicias.- Kid encendió el auto, arranco inmediatamente. -Bien ya quedo ahora si me retiro.-dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando el auto se apago y salió un poco de humo. -¡Hey espera! algo está mal, comencemos otra vez.- ordeno el pelirrojo

-¡KID!- se quejo el pecoso, ante la falla del auto - Esto no es posible... yo no sé nada de mecánica- volvió a lloriquear el peli negro, pero el pelirrojo solo le lanzo una mirada molesta - tks... solo un rato mas Ace, si no funciona, hablo a Killer, para que lo veamos mañana- sentencio el estudiante de mecánica.

-¡ya son más de las 3, aun no hemos probado bocado alguno, el sol está al 100%, esto se acabo, me largo!- sentencio el pecoso empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Si te vas no te diré lo que hablamos Luffy y yo hace unos días.- Kid menciono el hecho de que había hablado con Luffy, como quien no quiere la cosa, atrayendo así al pelinegro. -_mordió el anzuelo_- fue el pensamiento triunfante de Kid.

-Con Luffy, ¿qué le dijiste a Luffy?- dijo entre indignado y curioso el pecoso, sabía que Kid, no hablaría de temas de lo que la gente llamaría "normal", a Ace eso le daba igual, pero como el tema era el dulce, tierno e inocente Luffy, no podía dejarlo pasar.

- Además... me ha dicho que te vio una vez con un libro raro...- dijo Kid, como si nada, Luffy solo le había dicho que vio a Ace guardar un libro en medio de la noche, pero no sabía de qué, Kid se imaginaba cual era, cuando le pregunto el color de la portada y el moreno menor dijo, blanca, con toques azules. El se había echado a reír como poseído. Al imaginar tan escena tan cómica, lo que hacia Ace ahora, por estar enamorado, a que lecturas recurría.

-El mocoso me dijo que se siente triste porque no quieres ir más allá de los besos, vaya pobre Luffy.- hablaba como si le tuviera lastima al mencionado, negando con la cabeza y haciendo ademanes de tristeza.

- El dijo...- pensó en voz alta el pecoso, se imaginaba a Luffy auto complaciéndose en el baño, en la cama, con su ropa, tocándose por todos lados… diciendo su nombre al tocarse… se golpeo la cabeza con el auto, para no tener una erección. Creyendo ingenuamente las palabras de Kid que eran más que nada una broma, para divertirse en ese momento.

-¡Dime que mas dijo!- fue más una orden que una petición. Ace deseaba saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeño hermano. -Claro, pero debes ayudarme.- Kid no dejaría pasar tan bella oportunidad de meter sus ideas en la mente de Ace, haciendo así mas divertida la relación de los hermanos D.

Como poseído, Ace veía como arreglar el motor, aunque no supiera ni como este funcionaba, en su mente solo imágenes de Luffy aparecían en situaciones nada inocentes, imagino a Luffy con trajes de Maid, Enfermera, colegiala, conejito o gatito, pero la que más le encendió fue imaginarlo desnudo a su disposición, pidiendo con su dulce voz que le hiciera cosas pervertidas.

Eran tan tentador, su dulce e inocente Luffy por que era SUYO, de nadie más, él era el único con derecho de tocar o mirar a su amante de esa manera. Era de su propiedad, su más grande tesoro y razón de existencia, su adorado y tierno Luffy. Su bebe.

_Ingenuo…_ pensó Kid sonrió al ver lo dedicado que esta Ace ahora, pero podía notar que su mente estaba en otro lado, ¿_sería bueno darle los trajes que Killer me regalo? y Trafalgar se reusó a usar_ _a menos que me resintiera un año sin sexo. _Pensaba Kid, pero lo importante ahora era a que mas podría sacar provecho ahora con el nombre del menor de los hermanos D.

Por fin la tarde había acabado, el auto después de tantos intentos había quedado como Kid había querido, Ace al estar escuchando todo lo que Kid decía de las conversaciones que había "sostenido" con Luffy le hicieron dar mas ánimos de estar al lado de su pequeño amor.

Ni se despidió de Kid y salió como rayo a su hogar, llego lo mas rápido que pudo al departamento, al entrar se dio cuenta de que Luffy estaba acostado en el sofá viendo la Tv distraídamente, solo estaba en bóxers, pues al parecer recién salía de la ducha. Se le quedo viendo hipnotizado.

**XXX**

Luffy se coloco bien la toalla en sus hombros, después de un rico baño, se había echado a ver la Tv esperando a su hermano, pero no veía que pasaran nada bueno un rato después escucho la puerta abrirse y se giro a ver, era ubio quien había llegado, vio a Ace y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzo a abrazarlo, le había echado de menos a pesar de que ni siquiera había sido un día. De Verdad lo quería mucho.

- Bienvenido a casa Ace- dijo feliz el pelo negro menor después de alejarse un poco de moreno mayor, sonriéndole, quería contarle todo lo que le había pasado en el día.

Ace apenas noto que el calor del abrazo del menor se alejaba lo había jalado de nuevo junto a él, de la nuca para atacar sus labios, después de lo que le había mencionado Kid, necesitaba estar con Luffy, los besos fueron correspondidos por el menor, gustosos.

La intensidad de los esos roces de labios era diferente a la de siempre, podía notar el calor y humedad de los labios de Ace, exigían con avaricia mas contacto, pedían más, deseaban mas y el al igual que su hermano quería otorgárselo.

El mayor de los pelinegros, lo tiro suavemente al sofá que tenían a un lado, ni tiempo le daba de hablar, las manos de Ace le acariciaban todo el pecho y parecían defender a la zona sur de su cuerpo, sentía sus mejillas rojas, por la falta de oxigeno que empezaba a sentir, Ace mordía, sus labios, quería preguntar algo, pero el mayor no lo dejaba ni respirar.

Inconscientemente las manos del menor se posaron en la espalda de Ace, detallando los músculos de este, impregnado sus dígitos allí, las caricias que le brindaba a él pecoso causaron estragos en el cuerpo del este, se separo un poco de lo silabaos del menor, tomo aire antes de lamer el cuello de Luffy.

-Ummmm…- jadeo Luffy con voz ronca, sentía su garganta seca, las manos del mayor se estaban colando en su ropa interior - Ace...- dijo en un susurro ronco sobre la oreja del mayor este mordía levemente su clavícula, haciendo que el inconscientemente pegara mas su cuerpo al de su hermano, el calor se hacía presente, ambos cuerpos ardían como fuego.

La lengua experta del pecoso dejaba un camino húmedo por todo el cuello de Luffy, descendiendo suave, pero ansioso por llegar a degustar el mayor placer que pueda otorgarle su hermano, el recorrido no ceso hasta llegar al glande de Luffy.

Ace bajaba, y el cerraba los ojos, ante las nuevas sensaciones, su hermano literalmente le había roto los bóxer, dejándole desnudo, no le importo en absoluto, lo "ensalivaba" por todas partes, cuando sintió la cálida boca del pecoso posarse en un punto que lo hizo gemir -Ace... allí no..- dijo entre cortado, se sentía bien, pero sentía que si lamia con mas fuerza allí abajo iba a empezar a gritar de lo bien que se sentía.

El pene erecto de Luffy fue engullido por la boca de Ace, dándole placer al pequeño, el liquido pre seminal recorría la punta su pene, también necesitaba atención, pero lo primero en su mente era Luffy; lamia, chupaba, succionaba una y otra vez causando reacciones desconocidas en el menor.

-Ace... Ace... Ace...- decía entrecortado el menor, su mente se sentía nublada, inconscientemente llevo las manos a la cabeza del mayor para, ejercer mayor presión sobre su miembro, sentía que pronto llegaría, pero no identificaba a que -Ace...- volvió a gemir -sácalo... se va a salir...- respiraba pesadamente, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la boca del pecoso.

Ace hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de menor, sabía que estaba llegando a la cúspide del éxtasis y él quería saborear ese clímax. Continúo succionando el glande de Luffy aun con más intensidad. Y con un dedo travieso empezó a acariciar la entrada de Luffy y metió su dedo levemente en su entrada, sintió la estrechesa y el calor de esta.

Sentía, las succiones más rápidas, más intensas, ya ni siquiera podía articular palabra coherente, -¡ACE...!- gritó cuando sintió sus pierdas débiles, y el dedo de su hermano en un lugar "privado" en ese momento dejo salir un liquido de su miembro el moreno mayor no daba seña de querer apartarse de su miembro.

El líquido caliente y espeso fue derramado en la boca de Ace; se separo del miembro de Luffy dejando salir el líquido blanquecino de su boca cuando su hermano menor había terminado de vaciarse en su boca y de igual manera retiro su dedo de la entrada de Luffy.

El menor se sonrojo ante la vista ofrecida por su hermano. Se veía tan sensual… podía sentir el calor embriagándole de nuevo.

Era estúpido, pero se sentía avergonzado, por eso - Te dije que te quitaras...- decía apenado y haciendo un puchero el menor de los hermanos D, pero sin mirar a ver a la cara al pecoso.

Ace tomo el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos atrayéndolo hacia él, ignorando su reclamo, fundió sus labios con los del menor, este beso fue más suave, menos agresivo que con el que iniciaron.

-Continuaremos depuse.- fueron las palabras que le dedico el mayor a Luffy, dejándolo para que analizara bien lo que había ocurrido sin saberlo, después de todo Luffy apenas iniciaba en el arte del sexo.

Este asintió aun recostado en el sofá, ya no sentía su cuerpo caliente, pero la sensación de estar abrumado le recorría la mente y el cuerpo, antes de pode decir algo siquiera Ace se había esfumado de su vista, dejándole solo.

Dentro de la habitación Ace se masturbaba aun con el sabor del semen de Luffy en su boca, el caliente liquido a pesar de ya no estar en el. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo de menor aun junto a él. –Luffy...- murmuro por lo bajo, aumentando el ritmo de sus manos, llegando mas rápido al punto cúspide de la acción.

Se recargo en la puerta recuperando la respiración, de verdad que quería estar dentro de su hermano de una vez, pero sabía que tenía que ir paso a paso y no podía volver a la sala aun si no, estaba seguro que saltaría encima de su hermano esta vez sí, dejándole sin escapatoria para huir y se "comería" todo sin moderarse.

- solo debo aguantar un poco más, solo eso y seré uno con Luffy totalmente…- se dijo a sí mismo, lo mejor era "enfriar" la mente y otras cosas… ahora.

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Espero les haya gustado el capi, lo que mas me gusto escribir fue la parte de Kid tentando a Ace, la ame, y queria decirles que la historia originalmete se suponia que serian 3 capis , pero crecio y ya casi empiezo el nuevo XD es decir que van a ser mas de 10 para mi eso es muy emocionte_

_Sin mas que decirles mis queridos, espero se hayan reido y si por fin algo de porno XD como la mayoria queria jajaja_

_ahora si me voy, no olviden dejarme sus OPINIONES, SIEMPRE alegran a uno, n.n_

_hasta el viernes_

_atte:kuroSama_


	7. Descubrimentos, ¿comienzan las rupturas?

Hola mis amores :D

EStoy de nuevo para traeerles el capi como casa semana, intente ponerlo eln la mañana pero me ocuparon con la colada u.u asi que perdonen la demora

Quiero decirle que estoy super conteta de que les haga pasar un buen rato con la historia y enque la revisaba me di cuenta que esta historia es meramente "familiar" XD o a si la siento yo, a me diran ustedes

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba y el maldito despertador sonaba como poseído, Kid lo hubiera aventado, y hecho añicos, pero la mano de su moreno amante, se lo hizo imposible - deja de joder... Trafagar- dijo aún adormilado tirado en la cama, por que el despertador fue "rescatado" de su malhumor por el médico.

-Eustass-ya, debes dejar de romper los despertadores, es molesto tener que comprar uno diario.- recrimino al pelirrojo, teniendo en su mano el objeto mencionado poniéndolo en un lugar seguro. -vayamos a la ducha o se hará tarde.- Law salió de la cama, estaba desnudo, esa era su forma de dormir desde que vivía con Kid. El pelirrojo refunfuño enredándose en las sabanas, aun no tenía ánimos de levantarse, no después de tremenda noche de sexo que habían tenido.

-No iré...- dijo simplemente; no es como si comprara un despertador diario... solo unos 3 a la semana, quizás... la verdad no llevaba la cuenta de ellos.

- juro por dios que mataré a Kizaru por hacernos tomar la clase a estas horas... Cuando pedí específicamente el horario vespertino...- se quejaba del maldito profesor, el día anterior había tenido que ir a clases temprano, y todo el día se la paso en el taller de la universidad terminando su proyecto y después en la noche tuvo sexo con su amante, obviamente no le hacía gracia levantarse temprano ahora. Su cuerpo necesitaba descanso se enrollo más en las sábanas, benditas sean sus cortinas gruesas anti luz.

-está bien no vayas, me duchare yo solo, justo ayer compre esa deliciosa crema que tanto te gusto; esa que se puede ingerir.- la voz de Law se escuchaba seductora, quizá hasta cierto punto encantadora. Los oídos de Kid se sacudieron ante la idea de lo que podría hacer con semejante posesión. -como sea, iré a la ducha.- Law dio tres pasos en dirección al cuarto de baño.

El peli rojo se debatía entre el sueño y el sexo, ante las palabras insinuantes de su amante con todo su "pesar" su amiguito salió a flote -joder...- dijo entre dientes, se levantó entrando al cuarto de baño, Trafalgar se metía a la regadera, untándose la crema, le mando una mirada lujuriosa, Kid se excitó aún más si era posible, Law siempre había tenido ese "algo" que le hacía caer en sus instintos más salvajes.

-qué bueno que el gran Eustass-ya haya decidido acompañarme en la ducha.- Law acariciaba el pecho de Kid, estas estaban llenas de la dichosa crema antes mencionada, daba masajes de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha, provocando más al pelirrojo, eso si es que se podía. Creando una espuma blanca.

No espero a que el moreno diera más señales y lo acorralo en las lozas del baño besando cada rincón de piel que le era posible, degustando todo a su paso, Law sabía a algo dulce con un toque de menta.

Lo alzó y el moreno entrelazando sus piernas en la cadera del peli rojo, Kid le penetró sin más, el moreno aún tenía semen en su entrada de la noche anterior.

La ducha fue más sexo que baño en realidad, pero eso ya era costumbre de ambos cada día en el baño. Ya una vez alistándose para ir a la universidad Law sonreía de lado a lado, mientras observaba a Kid un tanto molesto por haber tenido que salir de cama, aunque pudiera regresar a la cama; después de levantarse le era imposible regresar a su descanso, pues no podía volver a dormir.

-venga Eustass-ya le prometiste a Killer ayudarle hoy.- Law intentaba hacer desaparecer la molestia de su novio.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo se me ocurrió decirle que en sábado; sabes que detesto despertar temprano si no tengo clases.- aun refunfuñaba el pelirrojo, mordía con furia una pobre rodaja de pan, como si ella fuera la culpable de su "desgracia". -Lo bueno es que tu también vienes.- señalo orgulloso a Law.

-Sabes que yo siempre me despierto a la misma hora, haya clases o no. Si te acompaño es porque ayudare a Penguin con una inspección de cuerpo.- dijo con simpleza el médico tomando su habitual café. -Tsk.- fue lo último que salió de los labios de Kid.

El pelirrojo sopesaba, lo que haría ese día, de mala gana se vistió maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, una y otra vez, Law estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de su novio al levantarse temprano en fin de semana, para sentirse ofendido.

-¿iremos a casa de Killer?- pregunto el pelirrojo, había terminado de arreglarse, Law no le decía si allí los verían o en la universidad.

-No, quedamos en la universidad, pero antes pasaremos por Ace-ya y Mugiwara-ya.- al oír esas palabras una sonrisa fue embozada por Kid, por lo menos no sería el único en sufrir. Sabía que tanto Ace como Luffy detestaban despertar temprano.

Pero a pesar de saber del sufrimiento de los hermanos D, y que le hacía sentir mejor, se extraño el hecho de por qué iban a ir ellos y lo vocalizo - ¿porque ellos igual vienen?- pregunto Kid, mirando a Law terminar de arreglarse y tomar una bolsa con dios sabía que había en ella.

-porque Luffy quiere conocer la universidad, Ace-ya le prometió llevarlo, además de que tu le hablaste de los montones de carne en el área de medicina. –le fulmino con la mirada -¿Recuerdas?- recriminó el moreno.

-Supongo...- contesto, se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta, aunque no dudaba que Luffy se comiera gente si fuera necesario, no le apetecía verlo ahora - ¿en tu choche o en mi moto?- pregunto al estudiante de medicina.

-es preferible en mi amado, no cabremos los 4 en tu motocicleta.- tomo sus llaves en dirección a su auto, aun recordaba "la mejora" que le había hecho Kid a su pequeño auto. Tuvieron un accidente al querer meter segunda velocidad y en lugar de eso salió propulsión a chorro. Law obligo a Kid a dejar su auto como nuevo y sin mejoras esta vez.

-Tks... ¡Ya dije que lo siento!- dijo molestó e indignado, la mirada de enojo de Law no le paso desapercibida por lo que le hizo a su auto la semana pasada aun no desaparecía - no fui yo solo, Ace igual ayudo a descomponerlo, el sí tuvo la culpa- se defendió subiendo al auto, Law iba de conductor.

-¡Oh claro!, Ace-ya es una gran fanático de la mecánica.- respondió con sarcasmo el ojigris.

-No quiero que vuelvas a jugar con mi bebe.- sentenció, ya estaban con destino hacia el departamento de Ace. Law acariciaba con recelo el volante de su auto, Kid ya no quería seguir mas con el tema, así que giro su vista hacia el lado contrario de Law. -Ya cásate con el de una vez.- susurro por lo bajo el pelirrojo esperando que Law no le escuchara, mas por el pequeño espacio dentro del auto el moreno escucho a la perfección el cometario iniciando una nueva disputa.

**XXX**

Estaba terminado de arreglarse cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió entrando Kid y Law - ya era hora- se quejo el mayor de los hermanos D, de Luffy no había ni rastro, el primero en notarlo fue el peli rojo - y Luffy...-.

-Kidy, Torao!- de la nada el pequeño Luffy había saltado a los brazos del mayor (Law) -estoy ansioso por conocer donde estudian.- sus ojos brillaban como cuando veía un enorme trozo de carne, eso era porque él creía que iba a haber infinidad de carne según lo que le había dicho Kid.

El estudiante de medicina suspiro; al tener colgado a el moreno menor - Buenos días a ti también Mugiwara-ya -

Ace se acerco a Law y Luffy tomando al último entre sus brazos quitándolo de encima del ojigris. -te dije que debes comportarte o no te dejaran entrar a la facultad de medicina.- Ace había amenazado a Luffy con esas palabras la noche anterior; el menor se acomodo en el sillón más grande de la sala como niño bueno.

-pero no he hecho nada. ..- dijo por lo bajo Luffy, para que nadie le escuchara, Kid se río por eso y Law embozó una leve sonrisa - solo vamos de paso Mugiwara, el destino es la casa de Killer- dijo Kid al final.

-¿pero aun así habrá carne verdad?- Luffy preguntaba esto por el simple hecho de que si no era así entonces no quería ir, pero no le dijo eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Ace.

- no te mentiría- contestó Kid a Luffy en un tono confidencial, además que no fuera la carne que Luffy pensaba no contaba como mentira. Cuerpos muertos para disecciones, seguían siendo carne y nadie podía negarlo.

-Entonces vámonos.- fue la orden dada por Law, los cuatro varones subieron al auto del joven médico, con destino a la universidad Red Line. Por más que Luffy intentaba estarse quieto su hiperactividad le era casi imposible mantenerse estático, sus piernas temblaban ante la emoción. -Luffy, se que estas emocionado, pero controla tus emociones.- se burlo Ace.

-no quiero - dijo el menor de los hermanos D, haciendo un leve puchero, no sólo era la carne lo que lo motivaba, quería conocer a más amigos de Ace y saber que hacía, quien era antes de que llegará a shabondy, Kid y Law platicaban ajenos a lo que los hermanos D hacían.

El trayecto no fue para nada tranquilo, Luffy pateaba constantemente el asiento delantero a él, incomodando al copiloto (Kid), manoteando a Ace cada que intentaba que el menor estuviera en paz, llevándose parte de los golpes el joven médico. Al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad Luffy bajo literalmente corriendo del auto. -¡Luffy espera!- grito Ace a su pequeño hermano, temía que se perdiera entre el enorme edificio.

- si no me sintiera tan adolorido y enojado, podría causarme risa lo que le está pasando a Ace- decía Law sobándose su brazo derecho que fue el más afectado.

- ve el lado bueno, no es nuestro problema- le contesto Kid viendo a los dos morenos, perderse de su vista, el médico cabeceo como asentimiento - vamos por Killer-ya entonces, quiero volver a casa y hacer cosas más provechosas- dijo descaradamente, poniendo una de sus manos encima del miembro de Kid.

Ace había perdido de vista a Luffy, como era de esperarse ya no sabía en donde se había metido. Suspiro pesadamente. -Luffy porque no me escuchas.- se dijo así mismo. Camino por la facultad de arquitectura, ahí donde el estudiaba, como era de esperar estaba vacía.

Mientras tanto Luffy buscaba el lugar donde le esperaba la carne. -Creo que debí esperar por Torao.- sopesó.

Caminaba distraído, con su monologo, esperando encontrar a Torao o la carne y no se fijo y chocho con alguien, haciéndolo caer al piso; el sujeto se veía fuerte, todos sus brazos eran músculos y tenía el cabello rubio bastante largo su flequillo le tapaba media cara - lo siento... estas bien...- le extendió su mano, Luffy la tomo y agradeció el gesto - gracias, ¿sabes dónde está la facultad de medicina?- preguntaba, detrás del hombre había un muchacho con un gorro, este tenía la punta un bolita roja.

-No eres estudiante de aquí, ¿por qué buscas la facultad de medicina?- el joven de gorra era quien hablaba esta vez, analizaba cuidadosamente al pequeño moreno. -No lo soy.- sonrió. - pero la estoy buscando por que Torao me dijo que ahí había carne.- espeto con simpleza. -¿Torao?- dijeron al unisonó los hombres frente a él.

-si, Torao estudia allí, ¡es súper inteligente!- decía con emoción el pequeño moreno - vine con él, pero me he perdido shishishi, por eso ahora lo estoy buscando o a Kidy, ¿conocen a kidy?- volvió a preguntar, mirando a todos lados menos a los presentes, tratando de ubicarlos, sin saber que era el campus más grande de la ciudad.

-¿Kidy?- volvieron a decir al unisonó, se miraron uno al otro sin entender a quien se refería el joven pelinegro. -Si quieres podemos ayudarte a buscar a tus amigos, es peligroso que andes vagando solo por el campus.- amablemente se ofreció el hombre musculoso.

Luffy les sonrió encantadoramente, como niño inocente - ¡claro! ¿Por dónde comenzamos?- decía animadamente el moreno, por su parte al joven del gorro se le formo una gotita en la frente, ese chico era raro, pero le agradaba.

-me llamo Killer y el es Penguin.- se presento el mayor, el chico de gorro simplemente sonrió. -Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy.- respondió el pelinegro. A Killer ese nombre se le hizo familiar, pero no supo de donde, tomo la mano de su compañero atrayéndolo hacia el de forma protectora, Luffy les miro detenidamente. -¿Sera que ustedes son novios?- escudriño inocentemente el menor dándose cuenta de que eso que hacían era un abrazo.

Penguin se sonrojo, pero el gorro ayudaba a tapar su rostro, evitando que se viera mucho -si...- fue la simple respuesta de Killer, sin pensar en lo que decía, su amante le dio un "leve" golpe que de no ser el, realmente le hubiera dolido.

- vamos a buscar a tus amigos, pero primero iremos a ver a unos nuestros, ¿no te molesta? -dijo Penguin, tratando de cambiar el tema lo más rápido que pudo.

-creo que es lo más adecuado, además quedamos de vernos en la facultad de medicina.- dijo Killer, los ojos de Luffy brillaron cual gemas preciosas. -¡vamos con tus amigos!- fueron las palabras del menor al oír que irían a la facultad de medicina, donde Kid le había dicho que habría carne a montones.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, antes de entrar a un edificio y atravesarlo, llegando a lo que era un jardín, donde había varias sillas de parque, Killer saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje, se suponía que Kid debía de estar allí desde hacía un rato, por su parte Penguin platicaba con el moreno menor.

- entonces Luffy, ¿estás en segundo verdad? Qué lindo, recuerdo mis días en la preparatoria - decía y le revolvió el cabello, Luffy se dejo querer, porque le había dado un paquete de galletas.

-no sé porque, pero creo que de algún lugar te conozco.- Penguin detallaba el rostro de Luffy tan cerca que a distancia parecería que quería besarlo.

- vamos, no juegues con el pequeño.- el chico de gorro fue jalado por Killer, aunque quisiera negarlo en ese momento sintió celos de Luffy.

- ¡pero mira!- tomo a Luffy de los hombros, y pegaba la cara del moreno a la de su rubio novio - ¡dime si no se te hace conocido!- decía Penguin seguro, tratando de ubicar el rostro del menor.

Killer veía atento ahora a Luffy, por debajo de su flequillo, y a esa distancia, su rostro si se le hacía conocido.

-ahora que lo mencionas...- Killer pego mas su rostro al de Luffy, dando la misma impresión que había dado Penguin, este inmediatamente alejo a Luffy de Killer. -Hey tampoco te excedas.-

El rubio sonrió de lado al ver a su amante celoso - sabes que solo te quiero a ti - susurro de manera sensual, solo para que él lo oyera, por su parte, Luffy comía una galleta, y ni cuenta se daba que estaban "jugando con él" – ¿llegarán pronto sus amigos?- pegunto con restos de galleta en la boca - es que quiero ver la carne.-

-¿De dónde demonios saco la galleta?- pregunto Killer a Penguin, el simplemente se encogió de hombros. No confesando que él se la había dado -Se supone que ya deberían de estar aquí.- Killer miro el reloj de su celular, era raro, Law nunca llegaba tarde a una cita. Por consiguiente Kid tampoco, que era con quien había quedado.

**XXX**

El Pelirrojo y moreno salían de una de las aulas de la facultad de medicina, después de sus "actividades recreativas" Kid abrió su teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje de Killer, diciéndole que ya iba tarde y que había llegado con Penguin, desde hacía unos 20 minutos, Law vio a su amante revisar su celular - creo que se nos ha ido el tiempo- dijo seductoramente, besando la mejilla de Kid, cerca de sus labios.

-No importa, Killer puede esperar 20 minutos más.- dijo Kid, tras cerrar con llave el aula anteriormente utilizada. En otro lado del campus Ace gritaba como loco el nombre de su hermanito, se sentía desesperado por no dar con él, pero lo que más le molesto es que al tomar un breve descanso se quedo dormido en una banca del jardín.

Después de casi 50 minutos el peli rojo y el moreno estaban encaminados a donde habían acordado, pero al llegar Law parpadeo varias veces para ver si lo que veía era verdad, Penguin pegaba la cabeza de Luffy a la de Killer y el menor de los hermanos D le daba completamente igual - ¿qué hacen...?- dijo Kid en un tono desconcertado y alarmando, alejando al moreno de sus dos amigos.

-no hacemos nada, solo lo analizamos.- explicaba Penguin a su mayor. -No creerás que puedes experimentar con el ¿verdad?- Law apretujaba a Luffy contra su pecho, no dejaría que su amigo disecara al novio de su mejor amigo. –Jajaja, Law no es necesario que te alarmes, solo creímos que se nos hace familiar el pequeño.- jalo a Luffy consigo, "analizando" nuevamente el rostro del moreno. -¡Oye, no lo trates así!- dijo Kid jalando hacia él el cuerpo de Luffy.

Law fulmino con la mirada a Penguin, en eso Luffy reconoció a sus dos amigos y como ahora estaba junto al médico le abrazo por el cuello - ¡Torao, Vamos por la carne!- decía animadamente, Law sonrió ante eso, - creo que te falta algo Mugiwara. ...- dijo Kid, recordando a Ace que seguro estaría dando vueltas como loco por todo el campus, quería ver eso - pero Kidy…- se quejo Luffy sin saber de qué hablaba el peli rojo, aún en brazos del moreno médico.

-¿Torao?- dijo Penguin. – ¿Kidy?- secundo Killer, ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de echarse a reír como locos, ante los sobrenombres de sus mayores.

Law miro a Penguin tan terroríficamente que este se cayó en el acto, sabía de lo que su moreno amigo era capaz, prefería seguir con vida. Muchas gracias. Por su parte Kid golpeó a Killer en el hombro y este al sentir un fuerte dolor dejo de reír.

- así que… ellos son tus amigos.- dijo con simpleza el rubio, se dirigió hacia Luffy tocando su cabeza, revolviendo el cabello de este. -¡SUELTA A MI LUFFY!- de la nada la mano de Ace golpeaba la "sucia" mano que se atrevía a tocar a su pequeño hermano. -Pero si es Ace.- dijo Killer sobando la zona afectada. Ignorando la hostilidad del nombrado.

Kid, suspiro y río levemente, ante la llegada de Ace, tan dramática como el -Ace - dijo Luffy alegre al ver a su hermano Allí.

-no quiero que nadie toque a Luffy.- se puso a la defensiva cubriendo con sus brazos al menor. -está bien ya no lo hare, solo lo estábamos ayudando a encontrarse con ustedes.- se rasco la nuca Killer.- vayámonos ya, el tiempo corre.- Law intento romper la atmosfera tan pesada que empezaba a sentirse en el lugar.

-¡pero Kidy dijo que íbamos a comer carne aquí! - se quejo Luffy aún en los brazos de Ace, no quería irse hasta ver esos trozos de carne enorme, Law suspiro ante eso, Ace aún fulminada al rubio y su amante con la mirada.

-Mugiwara-ya acabo de ir al salón donde se guarda la carne y al parecer se han llevado todo.- explico Law a su pequeño amigo, si le decía la verdad seria un trauma enorme para el pelinegro menor.

Luffy miró horrorizado a Law ante la información, - eso es horrible, Ace dice que está mal tomar lo que no es tuyo- decía indignado, Ace sonrió ante lo inocente que era Luffy.

- ¿carne? - pregunto en voz baja Killer al peli rojo.

-Solo así podemos sacar a Luffy de casa.- susurro Kid a Killer. -¿Y le dijiste que aquí había carne?- dijo en igual tono el rubio. –Shhhh, el no sabrá nada si no le decimos.-

Killer alzó una ceja escéptico, pero no se notaba por su flequillo, no quería saber más ahora de lo que estaba pasando allí, Penguin por su parte había tenido un interés por el pequeño moreno que se veía muy inocente.

-ya está bien de juegos tenemos trabajo que hacer, es mejor irnos de aquí.- Killer tomado de la mano de Penguin, paso de largo al lado de Ace dejando que se controlara de su ataque de celos.

Todos, al llegar al estacionamiento subieron al auto de Law, excepto Penguin y Killer, en el estacionamiento había una moto, parecida a la de Kid en la que se subieron el dueño (killer) y Penguin, Luffy vio encantado el vehículo del rubio.

-¡genial! Killer tiene una moto como la de Kidy quiero subir con él.- el menor intento salir del auto, pero fue abruptamente retenido por un iracundo Ace. No dijo nada, su simple mirada demostraba la furia que corría en ese momento por su sangre.

-puedes subir- dijo Penguin, al parecer Ace, estaba bastante apegado a ese chico por eso mismo quería molestarle, aunque no reparo en la mirada mortal del pecoso, Killer solo se encogió de hombros.

-no puede, solo tengo 2 cascos y tú no te iras de mi lado.- sentencio Killer mirando de reojo al pecoso. -Nos vemos en mi casa.- sin decir más hecho a andar su motocicleta, no quería problemas con Ace. Perdiéndose entre las calles.

Luffy se sintió triste por esto, Kid reprimía la risa, molestar a Ace, era tan divertido, pero Law le hizo callar al ver que Ace ahora los fulminaba con la mirada - vámonos- dijo el médico, todos subieron al auto, aunque el mal humor del pecoso no disminuyo, Luffy aun seguía desanimado ignorando a su hermano, Law condujo a la ya conocida casa de Killer.

Al llegar al hogar del rubio, este y Penguin ya estaban en la entrada esperando por sus amigos; Ace intento por todos los medios posibles hacer que Law los regresara a su departamento, pero el médico simplemente le ignoro.

Al entrar a la casa sintieron el mal olor que esta tenia. Toda la casa tenía bolsas de basura, resto de botellas de cerveza y cola, sin mencionar las hormigas que desfilaban por los platos llenos de restos de comida, todos los presentes miraron a Killer por lo horrible del lugar.

-Se supone que Penguin debería limpiar los residuos de la última fiesta, a la que por cierto no vinieron.- el rubio se cruzo de brazos recordando que sus mejores amigos no había llegado a la fiesta. Haciéndose de la vista gorda a los reclamos que aun no salían de los invitados.

Law sonrió de lado olvidando su enojo. Fue el día que Ace lo arrastró a Kid y él al bar, para su última noche de "soltero".

Kid pateo una bolsa de basura en su camino - de eso hace unos tres meses al menos - dijo Kid viendo con asco la casa - no venimos porque a Ace, le dio por "divertirse" - Killer entendió esa afirmación.

- pensé que ustedes ahora follaban en su casa- dijo el rubio, Penguin empujaba toda la basura para que no le estorbara a otras habitaciones.

-creo que es mejor que recojamos toda esta mugre.- Kid tomo una de las cajas del piso poniéndola cerca de la puerta. Ignorando la afirmación del rubio.

-Sí, yo no quiero trabajar entre tanta suciedad. Y de paso pescar una enfermedad mortal- secundo Law ayudando a su novio con unas cuantas bolsas.

Todos empezaron a recoger, a excepción de Luffy que entro a uno de los cuartos y se puso a jugar la consola Xbox 360, y se durmió al rato. Era el único cuarto limpio del hogar.

La casa consistía en un pequeño jardín con porche para un auto que hacía de taller casi todo el tiempo, por dentro tenía un recibidor, una cocina con comedor y sala, en la parte de atrás un lavadero y dos habitaciones, que solo una estaba en uso, y la otra estaba acoplada como una sala de juegos y video, con una gran tv y equipo de sonido, con un sofá grande y dos mini sofás que era donde se encontraba Luffy.

Durante la limpieza Killer choco contra Ace, haciendo que este se girara molesto contra quien le "ataco" -¿Quieres pelear?- pregunto aún molesto el pecoso.

-¿De qué hablas? solo fue un accidente, ¿no me digas que sigues molesto por lo del pequeñín?- Killer adoraba ver el rostro furioso de Ace.

-Si es así estas con la persona equivocada, Penguin está en la habitación junto al pequeño.- al oír dichas palabras Ace salió disparado hacia las habitaciones, dejando a un Killer atacándose de risa.

-¿a donde fue Ace-ya?- Law que recién entraba a la casa observo como Ace corría a la parte de atrás de la casa.

En la habitación de juegos, Penguin estaba ganándole a Luffy en "Injustic" el nuevo juego de peleas, para aplicación android ahora en DVD, era la tercera ronda que Luffy perdía.

-¡ no es justo!- se quejo el moreno menor. Haciendo un puchero.

- estas peleando contra el "_máster"_, Luffy- se regocijaba Penguin, Killer siempre le ganaba, era la primera vez que él podía dar pelea, le empezaba a agradar más el menor.

-¿cómo vez con tu sombrero?- decía Luffy, en eso se subió al regazo del moreno mayor y veía atentamente sus ojos buscando la lógica - ¡haces trampa! - el menor de los D, se pegaba mas al otro chico, y este ni cuenta se había dado, de lo cerca que estaba el moreno.

-No es cierto vamos, hacer otra ronda, así veras que simplemente eres malo en el juego.- alardeo ante el menor. Así se la pasaron jugando una media hora más.

-¡Oh si! Toma eso Luffy.- dijo el chico del gorro al menor, festejado una victoria más, Luffy inflo sus mejillas demostrando su molestia, pero eso no fue suficiente, se abalanzó encima de Penguin intentando quitarle el mando de las manos, el mayor reía ante los burdos intentos que hacia Luffy.

- ¡ni cambiando de control vas a ganar!- se burlaba Penguin del menor de los hermanos D.

Luffy se pegaba cada mas al pecho del mayor, pero este tenía el control, muy arriba, para alcanzarlo, así que lo tiro al piso - ja, lo tengo- se burlo Luffy sacándole la lengua, cuando tubo el control del mando, pero había quedado encima del mayor, este lo mal veía, e intentaba ahora recuperar el mando.

Un aura asesina se presento en la habitación, ahí estaba, parado en la puerta un muy furioso Ace observando "la escena del crimen" -_juro por dios que me las pagaran por jugar CON MI LUFFY_- fueron los pensamientos asesinos del pecoso.

Penguin se congelo al sentir un frio recorrer su espalda, y miro al causante de ello, en la puerta un Ace, con instinto asesino lo observaba._ -¿Pero qué mierda?-_ pensó sin entender nada.

- ahora si voy a ganar- decía Luffy ignorando a su hermano, se pego a la cara de Penguin -juguemos otra- decía con un puchero.

-creo que será mas tarde, ahora debo regresar con los demás.- el joven salió disparado fuera de la habitación dejando al pequeño Luffy y a Ace solos en el sitio.

- ahhh, ¡hola Ace! ¿Qué haces allí?- comentó el moreno menor, al ver a su hermano - quieres jugar conmigo, Penguin me abandono - decía molesto, pero parecía más una rabieta.

-Luffy yo...-

-Ace-ya iré a comprar algo para comer, ven conmigo.- la voz de Law interrumpió lo que Ace estaba por decir a su hermano.

-No pienso dejar solo a Luffy.- respondió molesto nuevamente el pecoso.

-No te preocupes, Eustass-ya se quedara para vigilarlo.- no espero respuesta del pelinegro, solo se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el auto.

-No tardamos.- Law se despidió de los demás hombres. Llevándose a Ace a rastras.

**XXX**

Kid y Killer continuaban arreglando en eso llegó un joven moreno con una gorra color turquesa - Hola, ¿está Penguin?- pregunto el joven recién llegado.

- sí, esta atrás- contestó Killer al reconoces a Shachi, Kid simplemente lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza

-ok.- contestó y se fue hacia atrás - ya me preguntaba donde estaba- decía Kid refiriéndose a Shachi.

**XXX**

Penguin al ver que Law se había llevado a Ace consigo, regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Luffy para seguir jugando. -¡Toma eso!- se burlaba el mayor al derrotar fácilmente al menor.

- al fin ganas Penguin- decía un joven entrando por la puerta y palmeo la espalda del susodicho, pero se extraño al ver a la persona que jugaba con Penguin, Luffy ni lo miraba, a Shachi ese chico le parecía raro, no era el tipo de persona que conocerían Penguin o Killer por los lugares que frecuentaban. Así que no sabía cómo es que se llevaba tan bien con Penguin.

-Hey Shachi, que hay hermano.- Penguin saludo con gusto a su gran amigo.

-¿Killer te dejo pasar? -

-sí parece que están limpiando lo de la ultima vez, ya era hora, estaba temiendo por tu salud, tanta enfermedad que estas cultivando por la pereza de limpiar- explico el recién llegado.

Al empezar a hablar, Penguin había puesto pausa al juego haciendo a Luffy mirar al recién llegado -¿quién eres? - pregunto al joven de gorra turquesa, viéndole atento - te pareces al pingüino- nuevo apodo de Luffy a Penguin.

-hola mi nombre es Shachi! claro que me parezco a Penguin, después de todo somos hermanos.- explico el recién llegado.

-AAAA, ahora entiendo- decía Luffy, como si nada.

- ¿entonces tu también vives aquí?- concluyo en su análisis el menor, basándose en sus experiencias con Ace.

Shachi tenía posado su brazo en los hombros de Penguin. -No, yo vivo solo en un departamento. Mi hermano es el único que vive aquí con Killer. ¿Si me entiendes? Vivir aquí seria un problema- explico sencillamente el joven. No quería ver en directo a su hermano "divertirse" con Killer, suficiente era con saber que tenían sexo. Muchas gracias.

-¿y tu quien eres?- detallo al moreno, le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba recordarlo.

-soy Luffy y...- iba a decir hermano de Ace, pero Penguin lo interrumpió - es protegido de Law y Kid- dijo, feliz, Law era gran amigo de Shachi y de él, además ellos conocían a Killer gracias a Law, por ser novio de Kid, así habían empezado su relación Penguin y Killer.

-oh vaya, así que protegido ¿eh? eso de repente me suena a "juguete", pero que se le hace.- se compadeció de Luffy entendiendo otra cosa.

-¿Penguin no se supone que tu limpiarías el desorden de la última fiesta?- se sentó al lado de Luffy quitándole el mando del Xbox a Penguin.

- ¿juguete?- pregunto no muy seguro Luffy de a qué se refería.

-conozco a Kid Y Torao desde que nací, o eso me dijo Ace- contesto Luffy, por si no se había explicado bien, Penguin le quito el mando a Shachi.

-Como sea, ¿Penguin cuando será la próxima fiesta?-

- ¿fiesta? ¡Yo quiero venir!- decía animado Luffy - ¡quiero comer!- Luffy se imagino el lugar con muchas bandejas de comida y carne.

-Desde la última fiesta no ha habido nada bueno, recuerdo que Ace era el alma de todas las fiestas que organizábamos, el desgraciado no se rendía hasta que terminaba cogiéndose a la chica que quisiera.- Shachi recordaba cómo es que se armaban las tremendas despilfarras de alcohol y mujeres con Ace.

Luffy escucho atento lo que decía el hermano de Penguin.

- ¿Ace animaba las fiestas?- preguntaba, por alguna extraña razón no le hizo feliz, que a su hermano lo relacionaran con chicas, siempre le había molestado que las chicas se pegaran a Ace, por eso estaba feliz de que no tuviera amigas.

- ¿cómo es Ace en las fiestas?- pregunto atento a lo que diría Shachi.

- Ace siempre fue uno de los mejores galanes de la universidad, no dejaba que ninguna chica saliera ilesa de sus manos, o al menos no las que le gustaban.- dejaron de lado el videojuego para poner atención a la conversación, esta vez Penguin era quien daba explicaciones a Luffy.

Eso Luffy no lo sabía y lo hacía sentir más molesto, no le veía la gracia. De lo poco que sabia una vez escucho a Dadan su otra niñera que los galanes son los que le regalan cosas a las chicas y eso NO ESTABA BIEN, Ace no debía hacer eso. -¿que más hacia?- decía, su voz se escuchaba seria, pero los otros dos ni lo notaban.

-La pregunta es ¿que no hacia?- se burlo Shachi. -El es mi modelo a seguir, es una lástima que se haya alejado de las fiestas...aun no se la razón.- se rasco la cabeza como si eso le diera la respuesta.

- es tu modelo... ¿qué te gustaba de lo que hacía…?-decía Luffy ya más calmado pero aun enojado por lo que hacia Ace, y él no sabía, sentía que no debía enojarse pero no podía evitarlo, siempre, era muy celoso con su hermano.

-Como no lo iba a querer de modelo, cada chica a la que le decía "hola" era con la que terminaba follando toda la noche. Eso amigo mío es un don.- esclareció el joven Shachi.

El moreno menor, torció su sonrisa característica, no era tonto del todo, de lo que decía Shachi, pudo sacar algo importante. Ace, se portaba cariñoso con las chicas y seguramente igual las había besado, salió de la habitación, por su parte Shachi se extraño, pero se olvido del moreno cuando Penguin le reto en el Xbox.

Luffy se encamino hacia Kid que platicaba con Killer - llévame a casa- dijo en tono neutro, pero no quería ir a su casa, allí vería a Ace, iría a la casa de Kid.

-¡¿eh?! ¿Porque te quieres ir? aun no regresa Ace, si te sientes mal Trafalgar puede revisarte cuando regrese.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando el rostro inexpresivo de Luffy.

- Quiero irme... a tu casa...ahora - dijo, mirándolo, se sentía molesto, pero en gran parte traicionado por Ace, Kid se extraño, pero al ver la cara de Luffy, supo que algo no iba bien - Killer, ¿me prestas tu motocicleta?- miro a su compañero.

-Claro.- el rubio le tiro las llaves a las manos de Kid. -ya sabes, solo cuídala... –

-…como si fuera mía- completo la frase Kid.

Kid salió hacia la acera, donde estaba la moto y le paso un casco a Luffy, que aun seguía sin decir nada, eso le preocupaba... - ¿qué tienes?- pregunto, cuando arrancó la moto, pero en vez de ir a su casa tomo una ruta hacia la casa de su padre. Luffy no contesto.

**XXX**

-Kid, esta no es tu casa.- por primera vez Luffy llamaba al pelirrojo sin apodo.

-Lo sé, te quedaras aquí por el momento, no puedo llevarte a mi casa por cuestiones de salud.- Kid no quería que Luffy mirara al pequeño Bepo disecado a media sala. El lugar donde estaban era la enorme casa del padre de Kid; Franky.

Luffy no estaba muy convencido, pero acepto de todas formas, al entrar a la casa, esta vez Kid lo hizo subir por las escaleras de la gran mansión y lo dirigió a un cuarto con puerta blanca, con un letrero que decía Kid. Dentro de la habitación había una gran cama King sice, un armario, escritorio y muchos libros de mecánica, pero estaba completamente limpio - es tu cuarto- dijo el menor, afirmando más que otra cosa.

-Luffy, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, el viejo no te dirá nada; le agradas, pero debo saber qué es lo que pasa, ¿por qué decidiste abandonar la casa de Killer?- el lado amable de Kid, aquel que rara vez se dejaba ver salió a flote al ver al pequeño pelinegro de esa forma, no era normal que la enorme sonrisa característica de Luffy desapareciera de la nada.

- Ace, es un idiota- contesto molesto, al saber que había descubierto que Ace hacia en el tiempo que no le vio, el peli rojo, se extraño demasiado, Luffy nunca se había referido así a su hermano, literalmente, el moreno menor, amaba a su hermano con locura, y de buena manera.

-Eso lo sé, pero tú no lo vez así, nunca lo has visto de esa manera. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo abrir los ojos?- indago mas el mayor. Por respuesta, Luffy se echo a la cama, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso.

-no fue honesto conmigo- contesto al fin Luffy, mirando a Kid acostado en la cama - pero no puedes decirle que estoy aquí- sentencio el menor.

-¿Por qué no? él es tu hermano y novio.- espeto Kid.

Luffy Hizo un puchero - ¡es que no es justo! no me gusta que me mientan- decía ahora enojado el menor de los hermanos D - tu lo deberías saber Kidy...- el pelirrojo se acerco a la cama

- además ahora ya no quiero que sea mi novio... O mi hermano-

-Puedes negarlo como novio, pero no como hermano, la sangre que los une es su lazo mas fuerte.- sin pensarlo Kid paso su mano por el cabello de Luffy. Aunque sabía que no eran hermanos ni de sangre o políticos.

- si Torao te mintiera y te engañara... lo perdonarías - pregunto, aun mirándolo serio, pero se alegro de tenerlo allí para hablar con alguien y lo abrazo, Kid se había sentado en la cama.

El contacto con el cuerpo de Luffy le incomodo un poco, pero no llego a ser molesto. -Yo le daría la oportunidad de explicarme que fue lo que paso.- dijo simplemente.

- pero no lo entiendes kidy- se separo de él y le jalo las orejas - Ace sabe que odio las mentiras sobre todas las cosas- hizo un puchero, en eso la puerta se abrió dejado paso a Franky con su típico bañador azul y una camisa hawaiana naranja.

-escuche sonidos provenientes de aquí y veo que no me equivoque. ¿Qué pasa, están engañando a sus novios?- sonrió pícaramente el peli azul.

Kid fulmino al peli azul con la mirada, mientras Luffy simplemente le sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa característica - es que Kidy, no entiende lo que le digo- se quejo Luffy, por su parte Kid lo tomo del cuello - de verdad viejo… me vez cara de corromper niños- señalo al moreno.

-bueno, no sé que esté pasando aquí, pero sé qué clase de hijo tengo así que... aléjate de el Luffy.- intento hacer sonreír un poco al menor, pero este solo embozó una muy delicada línea por sonrisa.

-Tks... Qué clase de padre imbécil eres- se quejo el peli rojo soltando al menor.

**XXX**

En la casa de Killer. Law y Ace habían regresado de hacer las compras. Ace llego directo a la habitación donde Luffy había estado jugando con Penguin, al entrar se dio cuenta de que solo estaba Penguin y Shachi. -¿dónde está Luffy?- pregunto, buscando con la mirada al susodicho. -No lo sé, salió de la habitación y no ha regresado.- explico Penguin sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

Ace empezó buscando al menor por toda la habitación, Law lo seguía con la mirada cuando noto que su amante no se encontraba , miro al rubio - Killer-ya, ¿ha salido Eustass-ya?- pregunto indiferente, mientras su novio volviera estaba bien, pero le extraño no verlo junto a Killer , por su parte el pecoso parecía tener un ataque de pánico.

-Si, Kid llevo al pequeño a casa. Eso fue lo que quería Luffy.- simplifico el rubio.

-¿a casa?- pregunto Law. -eso es extraño, Luffy no se iría sin comer.- se llevo la mano derecha a la barbilla analizando la situación.

- ¡cómo pudiste dejar que eso pase!- grito como loco Ace al llegar a donde se encontraban Killer y Law - Luffy es un niño, que tal si le pasa algo y Kid no es el más responsable que digamos, que tal si les pasa algo- decía dramáticamente el pecoso, Law arqueo una ceja .

- si hablamos de responsabilidad, antes de la llegada de Luffy no eres el candidato perfecto para eso- le recordó todo su pasado pecaminoso. Defendiendo a su amante.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con la actualidad, además ahora lo importantes es Luffy.- sin más que decir salió de la casa de Killer con dirección desconocida.

-_ni siquiera sabe a dónde debe ir.-_ pensó y suspiro el joven médico.

Ace corría y Law lo miro entre la lastima y el entendimiento, - lamento las molestias Killer-ya, por ahora iré a ver que hace ese idiota- dijo antes de salir de la casa del rubio y yendo por su auto. A ver que tontería había pasado ahora...

* * *

Wuaaaa, como es que paso esto XD se que la mayoria no esperaba esto y perdon si hay alguna decepcion u.u pero creo que es necesario que Luffy supiera como era Ace antes de todo XD

Pero como dicen el sol sale para los que esperna (?) o algo asi XD no crean que Luffy tendra un final triste.

Ya saben a quien hecharle la culpa Shachi Y penguin jhahaha

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo n.n

atte:kuroSama

**Espero anciosa SUS OPINIONES. CRITICAS Y RECLAMOS.**


	8. Desenlaces inesperados

**Notas:**Hola queridos aqui de nuevo con el capi, primero una disculpa por la tardanza yyo esperaba subir el capi como siempre antes u.u pero no se pudo, me llevo mas tiempo ademas de una ultima revicion.

Agradezco enormemente a todos los que me dejan comentarios no saben lo feliz que me pone leerlos de verdad eso motiva a escribir n.n

Espero este capi les guste, tuve sentimientos encontrados al revisarlo XD y creo que en algunas partes exagere el drama a me diran ustedes

sin mas los dejo leer n.n

atte:kurosama

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin más novedades, Law había regresado a su casa junto con Ace, este último parecía magdalena, no dejaba de llorar al pensar en su pequeño hermano. -Law... ¡Luffy!... snif snif.-

El médico lo veía comiéndose las uñas de preocupación, ya hasta a la cutícula estaba llegando -Luffy...- decía de manera sombría.

Ni Kid, ni su preciado hermano le contestaba el móvil. - calmante Ace - ya, seguro están bien- dijo, incluso Law había marcado a Eustass-ya pero este le mandaba al maldito buzón y Kid nunca había perdido una llamada suya.

-Justo cuando se acerca el gran partido de Luffy.- decía Ace más para sí que para su compañero. -¿partido?- pregunto el joven médico.

-El de la preparatoria de Luffy, con una escuela que ahora no recuerdo el nombre y no me importa recordar. ..- volvió a ponerse a llorar, Trafagar le palmeo la espalda sin ganas, no era que no se preocupará, pero Ace era un dramático de lo peor.

-Pronto aparecerán. ..- decía el médico no muy convencido.

- ¿y si?...Los secuestraron Law, hay que ir a la policía- Ace estaba entrado en pánico, en la habitación se podía sentir como iba disminuyendo la razón del pecoso.

-Ace no quería hacer esto, pero tú lo pediste.- de quien sabe dónde saco una enorme jeringa llena de un líquido celeste; la introdujo en el muslo de Ace de forma dramática, de inmediato el pecoso cayo inconsciente.

-Es por tu bien Ace-ya.- dijo al aire mientras retiraba la enorme jeringa del cuerpo del pecoso.

El mayor de los hermanos D sintió un líquido entrar en su sistema y cayó al piso, pero aún en la inconsciencia pensaba en su Luffy.

-¿qué estás haciendo Eustass-ya?- dijo Law al aire cuando vio a Ace empezando a roncar.

-ahora que recuerdo, Luffy nos contó que participaría en el equipo de soccer junto a sus amigos, me pregunto ¿qué lugar ocupara?- se decía así mismo el médico; jalo a Ace hacia un rincón dejándolo roncar plácidamente.

**XXX**

En la casa de Franky el peli azul intentaba alejar a Luffy de su hijo, el moreno se dejó guiar, por su parte Kid veía la escena entre molesto e resignado, Mugiwara se veía bastante decaído.

-Venga Luffy ánimo, si lo deseas podemos preparar un gran festín.- Franky intentaba levantarle el ánimo al pequeño, quizá de este modo sonreiría una vez más.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- la mandíbula de Kid se fue directo al piso al escuchar dichas palabras de la boca de Luffy.

Quería decirle algo al moreno pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, por su parte Franky salió por comida para darle peso a sus palabras y el moreno se volvió a tirar a la cama en ese momento Kid reaccionó y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Luffy. ... ¿por qué mierda no tienes hambre? y ahora si me vas a explicar que pasa por esta. ..- golpeó su cabeza con uno de sus dedos - cabeza para que estés en este estado y más te vale que seas honesto, ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta y te tienen tan... infeliz? - Kid no sabía cómo llamar al estado actual de su amigo.

Luffy se acomodó en la almohada que tenía a su lado, escondió su rostro en ella ignorando olímpicamente a Kid.

-no quiero hablar de eso.- apenas se escuchó debido a la almohada que tapaba su rostro.

El peli rojo de verdad quería saber que le pasaba a su amigo, pero para las palabras y ese tipo de cosas era mejor Trafalgar, suspiro resignado.

- vale, lo captó de todas formas quédate aquí hasta que te sientas mejor- se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, Luffy se dio la vuelta y se quedó viendo el techo.

Al bajar entró a la cocina de la casa y vio a Franky sirviendo muchas cosas en una charola -déjalo viejo, ahora quiere estar solo- y así como entró salió de la cocina y marco al móvil de Trafalgar.

**XXX**

Luffy giraba de un lado a otro de la cama intentando sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que retorcían su corazón, para sacar un poco ese pensamiento recordó los sucesos pasados donde le pidieron ser parte del club de soccer. Una sonrisa pequeña surco su rostro, puesto que ese día había llevado arrastrando consigo a Sanji y Usopp.

_**Flash Back**_

Había pasado unos días desde que Ace lo salvo de golpearse con un poste y eran novios "formalmente" estaba vagando por el pasillo con Usopp y Sanji ya que Zoro no estaba si se encontraba el rubio y viceversa.

Un joven se acercó a el moreno menor con un papel en mano - ¿tú eres Luffy D. Monkey?- pregunto; el pelinegro sólo asistió.

-esto es de la dirección dice que vayas.-

El chico se alejó y Luffy empezó a ver el papel mencionado sin interés.

- ¿qué hiciste ahora Luffy?- decía el narizón resignado, su amigo era propenso a los problemas.

-Mmmm, no recuerdo haber hecho nada.- intento recordar algún hecho importante, pero a su mente no venía nada.

-no, nada. Será mejor ir a ver que quiere el tío de la paloma.-

- seguro el maldito de Smoker es el culpable- dijo Sanji, los tres chicos fueron a la oficina del director en la sala de espera estaba Kalifa con una carpeta de documentos escolares.

A Sanji le salieron corazones en los ojos.

- O, madam es tan hermosa; aquí nos tiene- hizo una exagerada reverencia la mujer se acomodó los lentes - esto es acoso sexual...- lo pateó sacándolo de la sala.

- Monkey D Luffy el profesor Kaku del club de fútbol me ha dicho que le diga que usted jugará un partido contra una escuela... El director sabe los detalles Si quiere saber más-

-¿yo? pero si ya soy del club de Franky.- ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo la situación. La rubia simplemente salió del lugar.

Por su parte Luffy se adentró a la oficina del director, llevando consigo a sus compañeros aunque ellos no tenían nada que ver con su llamado.

Sanji sangraba de la patada anterior y pensaba en la linda secretaria aún; a Usopp esto le hizo rodar una gotita en la sien. Luffy entro como si nada a la oficina del director.

En la silla ejecutivo se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello rizado y pose sería mirando de molestia y una paloma en su hombro; alzo la vista al ver a los recién llegados

-Buenos días- dijo viendo a Luffy en especial.

-Le he mandado llamar ya que la escuela Shichibukai ha solicitado un partido amistoso- lo que el hombre no dijo es que el padre de una de las alumnas de su escuela influyó para que aceptarán "voluntariamente" al partido y con condiciones de que Luffy participará.

-pero yo ya soy del club de Franky.- se explicó el moreno.

- eso no impide que usted participe y solo será en este partido. .. Las cosas ya están arregladas el partido será en un mes y medio. ..- dijo viendo a los otro chicos

Usopp empezó a sudar el director Luchi era una persona con mucho disciplina y mano dura sin mencionar que tenía pinta de asesino.

- el partido es para integrar a la escuela y recaudar fondos educativos y ya que como usted sabe, es de nuevo ingreso y debe contribuir con la institución...- sentenció -pero podrá seguir en el club de carpintería...-

-si es así, entonces está bien...- se quedó pensando unos segundo. -ellos también son nuevos ¿pueden participar?- jalo a su lado a Sanji y Usopp.

El joven Kuroashi curso aquí el primer año así que no... Pero Sogeking Usopp si puede, pero tendrá que consultarlo con el entrenador... ya pueden salir de mi despacho- dijo y empezó a ojear uno papeles de su escritorio.

-también quiero que se una al equipo Zoro.- no fue una pregunta, fue una orden la que había dado Luffy al temible director. Lucci levanto una ceja escéptico ante la propuesta el joven.

-eso no es un asunto de mi incumbencia joven Monkey, y no me hable en ese tono, yo soy la autoridad aquí, si quiere que sus amigos se unan dígale a Kaku el entrenador- contesto el hombre con bastante enojo en su voz, como un hacha cortando el aire, la habitación se puso helada... literalmente.

-bien.- fue lo último mencionado por Luffy antes de salir del despacho del director. Una vez en el pasillo Luffy comenzó a quejarse.

-No es justo.- decía molesto, cosa que no hacía con regularidad.

-Luffy es una petición hecha por el director, no puedes negarte.- intento consolar Usopp.

-Eso lo sé, pero no es justo que no dejen jugar a Sanji.- respondió al comentario del narizón.

**XXX**

De vuelta en la dirección, en una de las esquinas salía una morena animadora - satisfecha, señorita Boa...- decía el director algo molesto.

- por supuesto - contesto ella.

- ahora, salga de mi despacho, no quiero más adolescentes aquí- dijo frio la chica.

**XXX**

- no se puede hacer nada, tampoco es como si quisiera jugar- decía Sanji, la verdad los deportes no eran lo suyo, sus manos eran valiosas para él.

-Si algo llegara a pasarle a mis manos ¿quién te haría el almuerzo idiota?- explico el rubio.

-Usopp tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, Sanji no podrá unirse a nosotros.- Luffy tomo por los hombros al moreno, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que estaba pensando en los almuerzos de Sanji.

- lo siento Luffy, tengo la enfermedad no-puedo-jugar-un-partido-o-moriré-dijo serio el joven narizón, debes pedírselo a Zoro seguro a él le gusta la idea pero primero ve con el entrenador Kaku-

_**Fin del Fash Back**_

En la mansión de Franky, la cocina para ser exactos Kid marcaba frenéticamente el número de su novio. -Vamos Law contesta.- era extraño que Kid usara el nombre del médico y no su apellido, pero después de todo el moreno no le estaba escuchando.

**XXX**

Al terminar de acostar a Ace en la cama, volvió a la sala pero apenas iba a sentarse su móvil sonó, ni se detuvo a ver quién era tenía un tono especial para el peli rojo.

- Eustass-ya ¿a dónde has llevado a Mugiwara–ya? Ace estaba como loco...- dijo apenas contestó olvidando el saludo, no estaba molesto solo quería respuestas.

-Shhh tranquilo, Luffy está en casa de mi viejo, no sé qué rayos le hicieron en casa de Killer, pero está bastante extraño; más de lo habitual.- Kid intento darle una explicación a su amante, pero ni el mismo sabía con certeza lo que le sucedía al menor de los hermanos D.

- ¿extraño? - pregunto el médico alzando una ceja pero el peli rojo no podía verlo.

- ¿qué le dijeron? - la curiosidad le picaba ahora más que nunca y le extraño de todos los lugares que Kid escogiera fuera la casa de su padre, el nunca pisaba ese lugar a menos que fuera necesario.

-sí; extraño. Debes venir a revisarlo, quizá sea alguna enfermedad; ¡NO QUISO COMER!-literalmente grito al teléfono, esas palabras hicieron un "clic" en el cerebro de Law.

-Enseguida estoy haya.- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar el móvil.

Unos 15 minutos después Trafalgar estaba en la entrada de la casa de su suegro, pero en todo el camino no pudo hallar una razón para el comportamiento de Luffy.

-¿Dónde está?- entro como rayo ya dentro de la mansión, no espero a que le abrieran, se podría decir que derribo la puerta de entrada.

-¿cómo es que no quiso comer?- pregunto a Kid que había llegado corriendo al escuchar el ruido. Al ver que no había respuesta decidió ir directo a la antigua habitación de su amante.

Al llegar a ella entró, el peli rojo se quedó en la puerta; sabía que Luffy le diría lo que le pasaba a Law él era el más indicado para esa situación

- Mugiwara-ya - dijo acercándose a la cama.

Luffy estaba boca arriba y se estaba durmiendo cuando escucho la voz de Torao, hasta se le había olvidado donde se encontraba.

-Mugiwara-ya- repitió, se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba el mencionado.

-¿te sucede algo malo? ¿Quisieras contarme?- la voz suave del joven médico le causaba un sentimiento de paz, los ojos del pequeño brillaron como si de ellos quisieran brotar lágrimas.

Pero Luffy no se sentía triste, solo era el sueño acumulado de todo el día.

- ¿cuándo llegaste Torao? Pregunto extrañado el moreno menor, y por un leve segundo pensó que su hermano estaba allí, no le gustaba la idea de verlo ahora. - estoy bien...-fue lo único que respondió.

-ya veo, entonces vayamos a comer algo ¿qué dices?- Law intento persuadir al pequeño, sabía que de alguna forma le diría lo que tenía dentro de su mente.

- no tengo hambre ahora - contesto sin más, no le apetecía comer - cuando te vayas cierra la puerta Torao - dijo Luffy dándole la espalda al médico.

-bien eso me confirma que no estás bien.- Law toco la frente de Luffy checando que no había fiebre, después tomo la muñeca de este, tomando el pulso; sin novedad, por su mente corrió un pensamiento que quizá podría ser el culpable.

-Sabes Ace-ya está esperando por ti afuera.- dijo, sin soltar la muñeca del menor, el ritmo cardiaco de Luffy se disparó al oír las palabras de Law.

A pesar de que no veía a Torao a la cara, sintió un vértigo en su estómago - dile que no estoy - dijo antes de intenta alejar la mano de Law, no quería ver a su hermano estaba seguro qué lo golpearía, por su enojo.

- debería ir a casa de Zoro- dijo para sí mismo Luffy, aunque Law podía oírlo, pensaba en su escape.

-Bien, creo que ya sé cuál es el problema.- Law acaricio el cabello de Luffy. -pasa la noche aquí, yo me encargo de Ace-ya- antes de salir hecho una última mirada al menor; suspiro.

Luffy parpadeo extrañado, no entendía que hacía Torao; asintió cuando acarició su cabello, iba decir algo, pero el médico ya había salido de la habitación.

- nunca he entendido a Torao... - se dijo, se encogió de hombros y busco una buena posición para dormir. Aunque aún era temprano.

En la cocina Franky y Kid comían un poco de fruta intentaban encontrar la causa del mal que aquejaba al menor.

-aun no logro comprender, todo estaba bien en casa de Killer.- explicaba Kid a su padre.

-creo saber la razón.- la voz de Law interrumpió la conversación de padre e hijo.

-tenemos que regresar al lugar del origen donde comenzó a sentirse mal Luffy-ya- sentencio el moreno.

El peli rojo asintió a lo que decía su amante.

- viejo dejamos a Luffy a tu cargo- dijo Kid levantándose de la silla y dejando su comida olvidada, ambos hombres empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Salieron rápidamente de la casa, Law le arrojo sus llaves a Kid y este le miro extrañado

- ¿yo conduzco… tu auto? - dijo subiendo, el médico se encogió de hombros necesitaba pensar en que pudo pasar en las casa de Killer.

-estoy analizando los pros y contras de si es prudente que Ace-ya se entere ahora- dijo como contestación a su amante cuando este arrancó el auto.

El trayecto de regreso a la casa de Killer no era largo, quizá lo máximo eran 15 minutos.

Law quedo absorto en sus pensamientos ignorando por completo el hecho de que había permitido a Kid manejar su amado auto. Solo cosas con demasiada importancia hacían que él se perdiera de tal manera y esta vez, Luffy lo era.

Cuando aparcaron en casa de Killer, Law bajo primero seguido del peli rojo,

-¿qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto Kid, enteraron por fin al recibidor del rubio, al verlos los saludo con la mano

-Hola, no esperaba verlos pronto.-

-dime ¿qué paso exactamente cuando me fui con Ace-ya?-Law no respondió al saludo; se fue directo a lo que le era prioridad en ese momento.

El rubio parpadeo varias veces sin entender nada - me quede con Kid y tomamos unas cervezas mientras me ayudaba a pensar cómo cambiar un motor sin que fuera muy costoso- dijo sin mucho importancia.

-¿eso paso?- se dirigió ahora a su novio, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿dónde estaba Luffy en ese momento?- volvió a preguntar al rubio, el rostro de Law no era el burlista de siempre, esta vez se mostraba tan serio que causaba miedo.

- si hablas del pequeñín, estaba con Penguin jugando con la consola si no mal recuerdo - contestó el rubio

- creo que Killer tiene razón estaban en el cuarto de la tv, hasta aquí se escuchaba el ruido- secundo Kid el argumento de su amigo.

-¿Penguin?- se cuestionó así mismo el joven médico. Era como si hubiera olvidado al mencionado.

-sí, aunque luego llegó Shachi y empezaron a discutir quien tendría el control ya que solo había dos- contestó Kid que escucho el alboroto distraídamente

- si le buscas ha salido con su hermano, creo que volverá al rato - esta vez dijo el rubio.

-necesito saber qué fue lo que paso en esa habitación.- dijo el moreno a nadie en especial.

-Oye no pensaras que Penguin fue capaz de hacerle algo al chico ¿o sí?- Killer se puso a la defensiva, sabía que su novio era incapaz de tomar la iniciativa en cualquier cosa que no fuera video juegos.

-Killer-ya , a veces con solo palabras se puede hacer muchas cosas aunque no lo creas y no estoy acusando a Penguin-ya de nada, él es bastante hablador y el que Shachi-ya haya estado aquí me da que pensar- contestó serio, no le apetecía discutir con nadie él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿te ha dicho a dónde fue? -

-no, solo dijeron que no tardaban, y como son hermanos no le tome importancia.- dijo el rubio musculoso.

A pesar de la situación tan sería Kid se rió ante el sentido que iba la frase de Killer

- claro, son hermanos que puede pasar- Law suspiro ante lo que decía su amante.

-esto es serio Kid, no deberías de burlarte de la situación.- Law reprendió a su novio; los ojos de Kid se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Trafalgar, mientras que Killer había abierto su boca sin darse cuenta.

Ya recuperado del Shock inicial y la mirada penetrante de Law, Kid pudo hablar.

-vale, pero no te quejes tu tampoco me dices que está pasando con esta situación, no debe ser tan malo- dijo en tono de molestia.

-lo que sucede es que...-

-¡jajaja eres un idiota!- Law iba comenzar a explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de dos jóvenes que entraron animados dentro de la casa.

- Killer ¿sabes dónde está mi cartera? Shachi ha perdido la suya- grito en la entrada.

- ¡que yo no perdí la mía, la he dejado en mi casa!- rebatió Shachi, cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a los tres hombres parados

- ¡oh, Kid y Law volvieron!- dijo Shachi que no había saludado al médico hacia un rato porque se fue con prisa.

-¿qué sucedió cuando estaban en la habitación con Luffy?- interrogo fríamente el moreno a los recién llegados, se podía ver un aura oscura salir de sus grisáceos ojos.

Shachi se escondió atrás de Penguin que igual quedó pálido al ver a Law molesto con ellos.

- ¡nada! ¿De qué hablas? es culpa de Shachi, él le quito el control, no yo. Lo juro y no hice trampa vale, le gane justamente- decía con miedo y a la defensiva Penguin no sabiendo de que hablaba el médico.

-¡fue Penguin quien le quito el control, mentiroso!- golpeó a su hermano.

-¡oye! fuiste tú quien no quería dejarlo ganar.- se defendió Shachi.

-yo solo quería darle una oportunidad.-

- ¡no hubiera pasado nada, si no hubieras venido idiota, es tu culpa! Luffy y yo estábamos bien jugando solos- se defendía Penguin devolviéndole el golpe a su hermano.

-no me importa quién le gano a quien, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué le dijeron a Luffy?- Law ya estaba más que molesto, se notaba una creciente vena salir de su frente, además de fuego en sus ojos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron aterrados

- ¡nada lo juro!- decía Penguin - el que hablo fue Shachi de las fiestas - decía a la defensiva, su hermano le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡no sabía que era menor de edad! Y solo es el chico de esta semana de Ace, solo quería invitarlo a divertirse, Ace siempre ha sido muy "animado" y un Casanova, solo le dije que tipo de persona es en las fiestas, pero no hable mal de él ¡lo juro!-decía con pánico Sachi

- juro que solo dije cosas buenas de él, como que es un buen bebedor; todas las chicas lo aman, es el alma de la fiesta o un buen amante o eso cotillean las chicas- termino el joven.

-Eso es lo que me temía Ace...-

-¡¿que ustedes le dijeron que a MI Luffy?!- Ace se hizo presente en el lugar, no se supo cómo, pero ya tenía en sus manos a ambos chicos culpables del mal de su pequeño hermano.

Kid y Killer miraban la escena, el primero entendiendo lo que le pasaba a Mugiwara y el segundo sin enterarse de todo aún.

-¡no dijimos nada malo de ti Ace! - grito Shachi intentando soltarse del agarre del pecoso.

- ¡no me metas en tus idioteces Shachi, es tu culpa imbécil! - decía el novio de Killer mientras intentaba salirse del agarre igualmente.

-¡Ace, suéltalos!- ordeno Killer, no podía dejar que trataran mal a su amado ni tampoco a su hermano.

-Estos idiotas han hecho algo bastante malo para mí, ahora no sé dónde está Luffy.- sin darse cuenta había soltado a los menores.

- no sé qué haya pasado, pero ellos no tienen culpa de nada. ..- dijo Killer serio

- es cierto Ace-ya en un punto Mugiwara-ya iba a enterarse de tus días de "soltero" - decía Law; Ace se giró a verlo

- no se puede hacer nada, para serte honesto nunca espere que tú y Luffy-ya estuvieran en el tipo de relación que están ahora, así que dale tiempo para entender que no eres la persona que siempre idolatro y que tu igual has cometido errores- miraba a Ace a los ojos.

-creo que ya entendí que es lo que pasa; dejemos al pequeño Luffy que piense, nosotros iremos a casa y por nosotros me refiero a todos.- Killer fue quien dio la orden de partida.

- pero esta es nuestra casa Killer...- dijo Penguin aun no entendiendo del todo la historia sólo que la relación de Ace era más sería de lo que parecía, saco literalmente a su hermano de su casa, Shachi no puso pegas.

Por su parte Kid, Law y Ace se quedaron en la puerta de la casa de rubio.

-Ace-ya, debes dejar por esta vez a Luffy.- fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

-Pero no sé dónde está, necesito saberlo.- volvía a las quejas el pecoso.

- está bien y eso es todo lo que debes saber, no te diré dónde está porque sé que irás a verlo y eso solo complicará más las cosas, dijo al final el médico.

-Espera dime donde...- Law aplico nuevamente esa droga que había usado anteriormente en Ace, haciendo que este cayera dormido al momento.

-Eustass-ya súbelo al auto, lo llevaremos a casa.- ordeno el oji-gris.

- algún día nos arrestaran por uso de drogas industriales y pediré la litera de abajo. ¿Alguna vez has usado esa cosa en mí?- dijo Kid como si nada, Law no respondió.

Subieron al moreno al auto al rato lo dejaron en su departamento y se fueron a su casa.

**XXX**

Penguin limpiaba su amada consola de video juegos.

-hoy fue un día raro.-dijo a la nada, mirando al techo de la habitación.

- entonces si fue tu culpa- dijo un rubio parado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su novio sonriéndole de lado.

-¿mi culpa? ¿De qué hablas?- sinceramente el chico de gorra no entendía a qué se refería su compañero.

- Ummm. .. Lo que dijo Law, de que tú y Shachi hablaron demás con el pequeñín- se acercó a su amante y lo abrazo por la espada besando su clavícula

- así que ibas a romper una relación sin saberlo- dijo en tono sensual acariciando sobre su estómago.

-yo no dije nada, y no lo digo para excusarme ante ti, fue el idiota de mi hermano quien hablo de mas, sabes que idolatra a Ace.- se acercó al fuerte pecho de Killer marcando cada musculo del rubio.

- tu igual lo idolatraste - Killer bajo su mano a la zona sur de su moreno, lamiéndose la parte trasera de su oreja.

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció ante la humedad de los suaves labios de Killer.

-eso era antes de tenerte-

- incluso aunque no lo supieras, ya te había visto en la universidad con Law y tu hermano...- confesó tirándolo al piso - sabía que caerías ante mí –dijo el mayor.

-¿tan seguro estabas?- respondió burlón.

- sí, no parecía un reto y te veías muy lindo cuando te sonrojabas cuando te hable la primera vez- coloco su mano bajo la tela del pantalón.

-cómo no iba a sonrojarme si lo primero que me dijiste fue: "eres muy lindo", solo a ti se te ocurre saludar a alguien así.- las manos del menor se paseaban por los bien trabajados músculos de Killer.

-cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, al menos no fui como Kid y te pedí follar antes de una cita tan siquiera- ayudaba a su amante a despojarse del overol que traía puesto.

La camisa de resaque que portaba ese día Killer fue un gran obstáculo para el menor, de un tiro la rasgo; quizá no era tan fuerte como Killer, pero la situación meritaba echar fuera esa prenda.

-no necesitaras esto.- aventó los restos de la camisa. Pequeños besos recorrieron desde el cuello hasta terminar en los labios del rubio. Un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo.

Killer se rio - la primera vez que te toque, siempre veías como taparte…- bajo su lengua por el pecho de Penguin dejando un recorrido de saliva, su mano jugaba con el miembro del menor, tocando el glande, duramente, no se detendría ante nada, su otra mano tocaba el trasero quitando por fin la estorbosa ropa interior.

-AHHH!- Penguin se quejó de placer.

-Era mi primera vez con un chico, tú ya tenías experiencia.- su rostro cada vez que tenían un encuentro sexual se sonrojaba de sobremanera, por más que fuera una y otra vez ese rostro le causaba un enorme éxtasis a Killer.

Metió su dedo sin lubricante en la entrada del menor.

- no puedo negar eso, pero al menos deberías saber lo que se hace- se burló de él, solo lo hacía en el sexo, su mano ahora masajeaba el miembro de su amante, sentía el sudor recorrer su espalda, necesitaba liberar su miembro sentía los pantalones apretados.

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso?- Penguin poso sus manos en el cinturón ajustado del pantalón de Killer; como si fuera una tortura lo desabrocho lentamente. Sonrió malvadamente.

Sintió los dedos de su amante en su cintura, pero de su boca no salió ningún gemido - alguien está ansioso hoy- tomo la mano de Penguin y la llevo a su miembro aun sobre la ropa.

- joder...-susurro cuando Penguin abrió por fin la bragueta el alivio de su apretado miembro fue la sensación más exquisita que sintió.

-sí que lo disfrutas...- saco el pantalón junto con los apretados bóxers del rubio del cuerpo de este.

-¿puedo?- pregunto teniendo el palpitante miembro de Killer entre sus manos a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-sírvete...- susurro en tono sensual, era pocas las veces que Penguin le daba por chupársela, además estaba bastante "participativo" ese día.

El menor introdujo el enorme pene de Killer en su boca, lamia y succionaba tan lesivamente que gotas de saliva escurrían de su boca cayendo directo en su pecho; la visión que le presentaba al rubio era bastante tentadora, sensual, erótica.

Killer poso sus manos en la cabeza de su amante intensificando las deliciosas estocadas a la boca del pequeño. -¡aahh... delicioso!- palabras que en ese momento sonaban de los más obscenas, tanto por el tono como por lo que indicaban. Una leve sonrisa fue embozada por el chico arrodillado, le gustaba oír a su novio quejarse de placer, entendía con esos sonidos que lo que hacía estaba bien y que su compañero lo disfrutaba.

No pudo resistirlo más y jalo a Penguin hacia el besándolo con lujuria, sus lenguas y dientes chocaban dando una sensación pecaminosa, lo abrazo por la cintura y metió ahora sus dedos en la entrada de su novio, quería estar dentro de ese lugar de una vez.

-está bien hazlo ahora...- Penguin se alejó un poco de los labios de Killer, sonrió; las manos del pequeño tomaron las del rubio para posarlas en su trasero abriendo su entrada con ambas manos.

Acerco un pomito que traía en su pantalón siempre; con lubricante, pero primero lo busco, estaba a unos centímetros de él, después de eso lo vacío en su miembro y empezó a entrar.

-¡AAHHH! eso siempre se siente mal, esta frio.- Penguin se estremeció por la invasión a su cuerpo y también por lo frio del lubricante, detestaba esa parte tanto como lo disfrutaba.

- caliéntalo por mí...- susurro sintiendo la cálida y estrechez de la entrada de su amante, no se movió, esperaba a que el otro se acostumbrara, besaba su cuello, dejando marcas notorias.

Pequeñas y finas gotas de sudor se hacían presentes por el calor producido por ambos cuerpos; Penguin inicio el movimiento de cadera indicando así que estabas más que listo para el vaivén.

-Caliéntalo como siempre lo haces… con tu enorme pene penetrándome…- respondió lascivo.

Él va y viene comenzó, era rápido y certero dando en el punto correcto, sintiendo el calor y la fricción, era exquisita, sus manos estaba apoyadas en las caderas de su amante, para tener mejor acceso a su entrada.

Los gemidos no se reprimieron de los labios de Penguin, Killer adoraba oír el quejar de su amante; se lo pidió la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, se excitaba de sobremanera elevando el ritmo de las embestidas

Empezó a morder su clavícula; Penguin se aferraba a la espalda del mayor arañando a diestra y siniestra sin compasión, su amante acerco su boca a su oreja: mordiéndola, haciéndose oír, empezó a dar más duro, llegando más a fondo.

- ¡Aww ahh aaa...!- Penguin continuaba con los gemidos, la excitación le pedía más, poso su mano derecha en su miembro, masturbándose al ritmo que marcaban las envestidas de Killer.

Amasaba su trasero, sentía que estaba por llegar al clímax, sentía la entrada apretándole aún mas - Penguin...- susurro en tono sensual.

-Aun no... Espera.- continuo frotando su pene intentando llegar al éxtasis junto con su amando.

- creo... que me voy a correr...- susurro y uso una mano para empezar a masturbar a su amante, tocando en especial su grande, sentía el líquido pre seminal.

El semen se esparció por su estómago, pecho y mano, sentía a su amante succionar más su miembro, pudo dar unas estocadas más antes de venirse dentro de Penguin.

Killer se recostó en el pecho de Penguin importándole poco que justo ahí estuviera el líquido blanquecino; beso los labios de Penguin.

Se quedaron así un rato, regularizando sus respiraciones.

**XXX**

Estaba una peli rosa y un moreno, ambos gritaban a lo loco, habían prendido la televisión y estaban viendo un programa de lucha libre

-¡es un idiota, yo podría golpearlo mejor!- dijo la peli rosa molesta.

- ¡sí!- la corroboro Luffy.

La habitación estaba llena de cajas de pizza, dulces y comida chatarra, además de muchas latas de bebida gaseosa, sin mencionar, la pila de hamburguesas de un lado, en eso la tele empezó a pasar unos anuncios y la chica miro a Luffy.

- entonces Luffy… ¿cómo es que estas aquí? me metiste un gran susto cuando llegue y escuche ruidos, pensé que eran el idiota de mi hermano y su... novio...- dijo la última palabra entre asqueada y asustada.

-vine a quedarme unos días.- contesto algo cortante el moreno, tomo una de las sodas a su lado bebiéndola de un trago.

La chica parpadeo sin entender muy bien del todo al moreno joven.

- está bien, pero ¿seguro que está bien que te quedes aquí? Kid dijo que vivías con Ace, ¿le has avisado?- pregunto tomado un sorbo de su refresco, el peli negro no se veía alegre y feliz como el día que le conoció, le asombraba el tono cortante con el que le hablaba.

-no importa lo que piense el idiota de Ace; Franky me ha dejado quedarme en su casa y eso hare.- se hecho un enorme bocado de hamburguesa a la boca, intentando evitar la conversación con la chica.

- ¡Qué bueno que mi papi te haya dejado quedarte aquí!, ¡no te acabes toda la comida!- acerco a ella unas cinco bolsas de papas fritas, pero parpadeo extrañada cuando le escucho hablar mal de Ace

- ¿yo no salen?...- dejo las bolsas de papas - ¡lo sabía! el idiota te engaño- dijo de la nada y lo abrazo - todo está bien, no tienes que soportar a alguien así.

-¿Como que me engaño?- se alejó un poco de la chica, no entendía a qué se refería lo del engaño.

- ¿entonces no lo hizo?- un estaba muy cerca del moreno ambos se veían a los ojos - es que tienes esa mirada, a mí me ha pasado, varios chicos se han burlado de mi... - desvió la mirada

-¡Oye nadie se burla de mí!- se molestó un poco, pues recordaba que en su antigua residencia era el blanco de burlas por parte de los mayores.

-de mi si por eso siempre he ido a escuelas privadas y no tengo amigos, pero tengo a Hawkins - dijo soñadora

- ¿entonces te peleaste con Ace, por alguna razón?- pregunto preocupada - sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero de las veces que te he visto siempre estas feliz y hoy estas muy huraño-

-no pasa nada, estoy en tiempo de cambio, estoy creciendo.-dejo de lado su hamburguesa.

-Ace tenía antes aventuras sin mí.- dijo con la vista al televisor.

- pero ¿fue antes de que empezaran a salir o te enteraste cuando ya salían?- pregunto Bonney el programa volvió, pero ella ya no le prestaba atención alguna, estaba más pendiente en comer y escuchar lo que decía su acompañante.

-El hermano de Killer dijo que tenía muchas aventuras, cuando estaba con ellos, no sé cuándo fue eso, pero no me gusta que Ace haga cosas sin mí.-

- pero Luffy... tu no estabas ¿cierto?, llegaste hace como unos tres meses ¿no?, de lo que me ha contado Kid, sé que Ace es bastante... fiestero- dijo para no echar más sal a la herida

- debes de tener más cuidando con quien sales, si no te gusta que haga cosas sin ti, ¡no debes dejarle hacerlo!- dijo con seguridad tomándolo del hombro.

-a mí también me gusta ir de fiesta, pero no me gusta que Ace lo haga sin mí y si con otras personas.-

-ummm entonces ¿por qué empezaste a salir con él si sabias que era así?- pregunto sin entender la verdadera razón de la relación.

-porque yo amo a Ace.-contesto seguro de sus palabras. Bonney se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración del moreno.

-…entonces si lo amas, ¿no deberías hablar con él? no debes dejar que las cosas queden así!- dijo segura.

-no hay nada que hablar, si quiere que se disculpe el.- dijo echándose una nueva hamburguesa sin terminar la anterior.

La peli rosa asintió, a lo que decía Luffy y su vista se fue directo a la televisión, esperaba que Ace reparara sus estupideces, para que el moreno menor pudiera estar feliz, además ella no era la adecuada para que Luffy le digiera realmente como se sentía; así paso el resto de la noche.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente Luffy despertó con más ánimos. Franky estaba en la cocina con un sin fin de platos llenos de comida, al llegar al olfato de Luffy su estómago clamo por un poco de tan suculento festín.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, no necesitaba saber dónde estaba la cocina, el olor de la comida lo llevaría a donde debía, al llegar a la gran cocina vio a Franky poniendo el ultimo plato en la mesa, pero lo que le extraño y asombro fue ver a Torao sentado en una de las sillas - buen día, Luffy-ya- le sonrió.

-¡Hey, Torao Buenos día!- Saludo animado, pero en realidad era por la comida.

-Oye Franky puedo tomar un poco de eso.- señalo la comida de la mesa, finas gotas de saliva se hacían notorias en la comisura de sus labios.

-Por supuesto Luffy, toma cuanto quieras.- El mayor le hizo un ademan para que se acercara a donde se localizaba la comida.

Por su parte Law bebía un café sin azúcar y veía comer o tragar a Luffy todo lo que había en la mesa, esperaría a que terminara de comer para poder hablar con el cómo era debido, tomo un trozo de fruta antes de que Luffy dejara literalmente sin nada a la mesa, Franky reía al ver el entusiasmo del menor, pero solo Law se daba cuenta que aún estaba decaído.

-Luffy, ¿te gustaría pasar la tarde en la piscina?- pregunto el mayor al susodicho, pensaba que quizá eso le ayudaría a terminar de despejar su mente.

-Luffy-ya no sabe nadar, ha pasado a ahogarse unas 34 veces y eso solo de las que soy consciente...- contesto Law antes de que el moreno menor aceptara.

-puede usar uno de los flotadores que hay en la casa, eso no puede ser impedimento para que se divierta.- Franky saco de dios sabe dónde un montón de flotadores de mil formas, tirándolos a los pies de sus invitados. Los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron y vieron a Law como cachorro perdido.

- por favor Torao...- dijo el menor con la voz más desesperada y desamparada posible, así duro unos diez minutos el moreno mayor solo pudo suspirar.

- está bien, pero yo estaré allí, incluso con los flotadores verías la forma de ahogarte sin darte cuenta- empezó a recoger los inflables.

-¡SIIIIIII!- el grito triunfal de Luffy y Franky se escuchó por toda la enorme mansión.

A los quince minutos los tres hombres ya estaban vestidos con trajes de baño, Law tenía un short negro con un logotipo de un símbolo pirata, los de Luffy eran rojos lisos y Franky su típico bañador azul favorito, el médico se aseguró que Mugiwara tuviera todos los flotadores puestos antes de que se tirara como loco a la piscina, el por su parte se quedó en una esquina remojado sus pies con un libro en mano y Franky jugaba con Luffy.

-Torao, debes entrar el agua está fresca.- le grito a todo pulmón el moreno, como si Law estuviera a miles de kilómetros de él.

- estoy bien aquí Luffy-ya- dijo simplemente, Luffy por su parte volvió a nadar o tratar de hacerlo. Pataleaba y mojaba por todos lados.

Franky reía como loco al ver los burdos intentos del pequeño Luffy de nadar.

-papi, tiene una llamada de la escuela.- grito Bonney que se veía que iba de salida se acercó al peli azul y salió corriendo apenas diviso a Law.

El peli azul resistente se fue a contestar, no quería perderse la diversión ante nada.

En eso Luffy se quedó solo y se acercó a Torao, empezó a ver el libro que tenía en sus manos - ¿es tan divertido?- hizo una cara de asco viendo en libro.

Law cerró si libro de golpe. -lo es, pero ahora quiero saber qué fue lo que te paso en casa de Killer-ya y quiero la verdad.- Law entro al agua por completo acercándose amenazadoramente al menor, aunque no pretendía hacerle nada, sabía que solo así Luffy soltaría la verdad.

- no pasó nada…- Luffy miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Law, la mentira se veía tan claro que Law solo pudo suspirar

- además ¿no debiera estar aquí Kidy?- dijo de la nada dándose cuenta.

-Kid está cuidando a otro idiota que no quiere estarse en paz, por el momento me importas tú Luffy-ya.- Law poso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño en una caricia, lo caliente de su mano fue percibido por Luffy.

Al sentir el tacto de Law sobre su cabeza no pudo evitar pensar en Ace.

- Es que… Ace es un idiota... teniendo aventuras sin mí, es un idiota…- decía bajito aun sin ver al médico, confesando lo que sentía o en parte.

-sé que es un idiota, pero así lo decidiste amar, sus aventuras fueron en otro tiempo, donde tú no estabas en su mente.- revolvió el cabello mojado de Luffy.

- ¡pero no es justo!- hizo un puchero viendo a Law.

- Ace sabe que odio las mentiras y él nunca me dijo nada solo por el gemelo de tu amigo me entere- decía "indignado" Luffy cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Ace es mío, nada más, no me gusta compartir!- inflo sus cachetes en una rabieta infantil.

-Ace es tuyo ahora, él nunca te ha mentido, dime ¿le preguntaste como era su vida antes de ti?- cuestión el médico.

Se quedó callado un momento - es que... no se me ocurrió, además no pensé que haría cosas sin mí...- volvió a deprimirse al sentirse excluido.

-la vida no se detiene solo porque así lo quieras, Ace estuvo solo en esta ciudad dos años sin ti y tu solo eras su hermano en ese entonces, no podías hacer nada al respecto ni tampoco Ace, Kid o yo.- explico lo más sencillo posible el mayor.

Luffy miro a otro lado aún estaba molesto con Ace y ahora también con Torao por lo que le decía.

– ¡Bien, pues era mejor que no hubiera venido!- grito molesto y trato de salir de la piscina.

-¿Ahora piensas huir de mi Mugiwara-ya? si piensas hacer eso cada de que te enfrentes al dolor no resolverás nada.- Law tomo a Luffy de uno de sus tobillos jalándolo hacia dentro de la piscina nuevamente.

-¡ASI NO ARREGLARAS NADA!- grito molesto el ojigris, hundiendo al menor bajo el agua, Luffy peleaba por salir de ahí, pero Law era más fuerte que él. Burbujas de aire se podían apreciar salir de la boca de Luffy, estaba empezando a perder la conciencia.

-piensa antes de actuar.- sentencio el joven médico dejando a Luffy respirar.

El forcejeo que hacia Luffy para librarse del agarre de Law solo fueron movimientos absurdos a lo loco, dejando que el poco aire que tenía escapara más rápido de su cuerpo, cuando pensó que ya no podía más por su mente paso la imagen de Ace sonriendo mientras le tendía una mano.

Law le soltó por fin, saliendo abruptamente del agua.

-To...ra...o...oye. ..- trataba de decir algo pero sus pulmones estaban más pendientes de poder recibir oxígeno, tanto Ace como Torao eran unos idiotas, pero no podía pensar con claridad, cuando Law lo soltó al fin se aconcho de un lado de la piscina respirado pesadamente y escupiendo agua.

- ¡cállate, tú no sabes nada! Eres… ¡Un idiota! ¡IDIOTA, te odio! - grito molesto saliendo de la piscina, no quería que lo volvieran ahogar, se dio cuenta de que la vista se le nublaba y se asombró de ello, con una de sus manos de tallo los ojos, estaba llorando, acaso era idiota, pero decidió pensar en eso luego, se empezó a encaminar dentro de la casa evitando ver al médico.

-Hey Luffy, ¿a dónde vas?- Franky que recién terminaba su conversación telefónica volvía a la diversión, observo detenidamente al menor.

-A secarme...- dijo como si nada, pero no volteo a ver a Franky, siguiendo su camino a la habitación, una parte de él le decía que todo hubiera ido mejor si se hubiera quedado en Fushia.

-Hey Law ¿qué le sucede a Luffy? se ve decaído, creí que ya estaba mejor.- menciono el mayor a su yerno.

No estoy muy seguro- suspiro, tal vez Luffy no entendía todavía que no debía de actuar como un niño mimando.

Desenlaces inesperados

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Wuaaaa TwT esoy triste Law fue malo con luffy y yo pensando que lo iba a consolar ¿que me dicen ustedes?

fue el capi mas emocional que tuve la dicha y dedicha de rolear esperemos que luffy no se vuelva Fushia TTwTT

que mas les puedo decir, espero que ustedes les gustara aunque sea un poco, para compenzar hubo lemon KillerXPenguin XD ya sabe jajaja

Sin mas nos leemos la otra semana y perdonen la demora de nuevo

nos leemos

atte:kuroSAma

Espero con ancias sus **OPINIONES, RECOMENDACIONES, RECLAMOS Y SUGERENCIAS**


End file.
